Doesn't Matter What You Are
by Sapphire Tornado
Summary: adopted from Dragon Ruler 06. boy goes into forest. boy gets attacked by demon. different demon defends. boy treats and befriends defending demon. boy and demon grow feelings for each other. ArashixKyuubi mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Me: well, this is a new pairing…for me anyway. I'm always writing ItaNaru, HakuZabu, NejiGaa, and a whole bunch of side pairings. Now for a newer one...for me.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto! Never have!**

Most demons would find something like this very annoying. I, on the other hand, find this very amusing. A human in demon territory, tending a wounded animal. This kit couldn't be more then eight years old. And he showed no fear. Doesn't he realize that he's treating a demon? For Kami's sake! I have nine tails! They're pretty obvious! Man, this kit is gentle. Big surprise. Most humans are pretty rough or would attempt to kill me while I'm down. This kit was defiantly different. But still, what the hell was he doing here in demon territory? And why did I help him when he was attacked?

At first, I just came here like I always did since I was five. I just came into the forest and played some games. I always ignored what the adults say, but who doesn't? Adults only listen to adults. Kids never do. That was a fact of life, as Hokage-sama said. Besides, it was always safe before. I guess I shouldn't think that now since a giant wolf tried to attack me. I feel sorry for this fox. It didn't have to defend me, but it did. It fought off that wolf, but got a damaged leg also. The least I can do is help it out as much as I can. To say 'thank you for saving me'.

Arashi Kazama, your average eight-year-old with spiked blond hair and bright blue eyes filled with child innocence. He was a fast little kid and a little smarter then most were. Not to mention that he was too kind for his own good. Ok, so maybe he wasn't so average. He was also an orphan. His father died before he was born and his mother died a couple hours after she gave birth to him. He was raised in the orphanage, and by the Hokage, who always told him never to go into the forest since he caught him there once before. Arashi never listened.

Kyuubi No Kitsune, nine-tailed fox demon. Powerful and fearful. Very intimidating when he wanted to be, but he didn't want to be that right now. In fox form, his fur was an orange-red color and his eyes were ruby mixed with molten gold. To most demons, ruby in the eyes means insanity. But Kyuubi was as sane as they come. In his human form, he was a good six-foot, give or take a couple inches. His hair was the same as his fur, reaching to his lower-back, and his eyes were mostly gold, pupil rimmed with red, along with fox ears on his head and one tail shown, the same color of his hair. He had family, but had been a loner his entire life.

And the fates decided that a loner shouldn't always be alone. At least, not Kyuubi. That was the conclusion that the fox came to while Arashi continued to treat his injured leg. It still confused him why a human was here, but he decided not to ask since he might scare the child if he transformed into his human form. Arashi finished wrapped his leg after a few more minutes, smiling at how well he did. The wrapping wasn't too tight, nor was it too loose. If Kyuubi wanted to, he could still get up and walk around. "There you go, kitsune-san," Arashi spoke. "Thanks a lot for helping me."

Normally, Kyuubi would just scoff and turn his head away. But this kid made him act slightly different. He stood, walking a little closer to the human boy, before nuzzling his muzzle into Arashi's arm. The blond smiled brightly, petting the fox's back, making sure to stay away from the hurt leg. 'Okay, this kit needs to stop that,' Kyuubi thought to himself. 'Sending way too many shivers through my body.' Then Arashi's hands found Kyuubi's ears and started to scratch them a little. 'Damn, now I see why dogs like this so much. Feels good.'

"You're not a normal fox, are you?" Arashi asked, his hand trailing down Kyuubi's back to the nine fluffy tails. "You're a demon fox!" Kyuubi rolled his eyes. About time the kid figured it out. "Well, you gotta be a good demon or else you wouldn't have helped me."

'So that's why he's not scared of me,' Kyuubi thought. 'He thinks I'm a good demon because I saved him. Wow, humans come up with weird ass crap.'

Kyuubi felt Arashi shifting around before he backed away, watching as the blond got to his feet, dusting off dirt that got stuck to his clothing. "I have to leave now," Arashi stated. "If Hokage-sama finds out I'm out here again, I'll get in trouble." He waved before turning around and walking off. Hearing something behind him, he stopped and looked, seeing the orange-red fox following him. "You can't come with me. How will I explain why a demon fox is following me?"

'Figure that out yourself, kit,' Kyuubi replied in his head. 'I want to know why you intrigue me so much.'

Arashi walked away again, and Kyuubi followed. "I can't take you with me," the blond repeated. Kyuubi just stood there, watching the blond boy. Arashi sighed. "You're not leaving me a choice, are you?" Kyuubi shook his head before the child picked him up, holding the fox close to his chest. "Alright," the child spoke again before he started to run through the forest. The guards at the gate didn't bother stopping him when all they saw was a yellow blur pass by them. They pretty much knew who it was. The only person with blond hair that bright and runs that fast.

The blond stayed in the orphanage still, but no one really went into his room. He had no roommates and no one bothered him. At least no one would find the fox. Once he was in his room, he placed the fox down on his bed before taking off his shoes and shirt so he could cool off faster. Kyuubi was a little surprised that Arashi didn't have much baby fat, but he still had some. He probably didn't have that much because of his running. Arashi laid down on his bed, making sure not to lay on the fox, before he started to pet Kyuubi's reddish fur again.

"Demons can take another form, right?" Arashi asked. "It's what the legends say. Do you have another form?" Kyuubi nodded his head. "Can I see it?" The fox shook his head that time. "Why not?"

'Because I don't feel like it and you can't pet me when I look like a human,' Kyuubi replied in his mind. 'Wait a minute. He probably just wants to be able to talk to me. Well, I can do something about that.'

"You're mean," Arashi pouted. Kyuubi couldn't help but admit that he looked…kind of cute.

'Of course I'm mean,' Kyuubi agreed, sending his thoughts to Arashi's mind, which made the human boy jump in surprise. 'I'm a demon.'

"How did you do that?" the blond asked, completely shocked.

'Telepathy,' Kyuubi replied. 'Some demons are born with it.'

"Wow. That's amazing!"

'Not so much,' Kyuubi snorted. 'By the way, what's your name?'

"Arashi Kazama. What's yours?"

'Just call me Kyuubi.'

"Can I call you Kyuu?"

The fox sighed. 'Fine, but only you.'

"Yay!" the boy cheered. "Hey, why did you help me? In the forest from the wolf."

'Did you want me to just sit back and allow him to make dinner out of you?' Kyuubi asked with a smug question and a smirk on his lips. 'I could have just done that.'

"No, I'm just curious. I thought demons were evil and look out for no one other then themselves. But you helped me out when that huge wolf attacked me."

'Trust me, I'm still trying to figure out why I saved you,' the fox said, lowering his head to between his paws next to Arashi's side. 'How about I ask the next question. What were you doing in demon territory?'

"I was in demon territory?" Arashi asked, staring at the fox with a confused gaze. Kyuubi nodded his head. "I always go there. Ever since I was five. It was where I always played. Hokage-sama caught me there last year and told me not to go into the forest again because there were evil demons in the forest and they would eat me if they ever caught me. But I'm too fast for a demon."

'Oh really? Have you ever seen how fast a demon is?' Kyuubi asked with the smug smirk on his fox face again. Arashi shook his head. 'Then how do you know if you can outrun one or not?'

"I'm really fast," Arashi replied, sitting up before crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face.

'For a human,' the kitsune added. 'Anyway, don't go back there. I might just decide to stay on the sidelines next time you get attacked.'

Arashi's arms lowered from his chest into his lap, a sad look on his face. "But, I like the forest."

'Dangerous for humans. Especially little boys that look like a good meal.' Arashi heard the joking tone of Kyuubi's thoughts and decided to play along with it. He slowly inched away with a fake scared look on his face. Kyuubi barked out a laugh at that, which Arashi joined in. 'Seriously, kit,' Kyuubi said once he was able to control his laughter. 'Don't go into the forest anymore.'

"Aw," Arashi pouted before a thought struck him. "What if I want to see you again? You're bound to go back to the forest. So what if I want to see you?"

Kyuubi sighed. He had no clue why, but he really couldn't deny the child seeing him often. But still. 'What about your human friends?' the fox asked.

"I don't have very many," Arashi replied, a depressed look on his face. A real one, not a fake or playful one.

The fox tilted his head to the side. This kid was nice enough that he should have tons of friends, but he says he doesn't have many. Kyuubi sighed, crawling into the blonde's lap before licking at Arashi's chin. The boy laughed a little from the tickle feeling of the fox's rough tongue on his sensitive skin. Arashi wrapped an arm around the fox, hugging the demon close to his body, as he buried his face into the silky fur. 'Alright kit,' Kyuubi spoke through his thoughts again. 'You can come into the forest to see me if you really want to. But you have to wait somewhere close to your village to meet with me, ok?'

"Okay," Arashi replied with a nod. "How can you find me, though?"

Kyuubi snorted again. 'I'm a demon, kit. I'll track you down by your scent.'

Kyuubi was gone the next morning when Arashi woke up. He said last night he would be gone before the boy woke up and Arashi could come into the forest later on today if he wanted. But for now, Arashi had school.

**Me: short first chapter, I know. But tell me what u think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: thanks for the reviews! Dragon is very happy now!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto, no I don't! Don't own Naruto, whoever says different will meet the edge of my blade! **

"Pass," the instructor said when Arashi finished his test. The blond smiled before taking the outstretched Hitai-ite from the Chunnin's hand and tying it around his forehead. His smile grew a little before he bowed to the instructor and ran out of the exam room. He couldn't wait until he could see the fox again. Over the past three years, Kyuubi had become Arashi's best friend, which was normally very unusual since Kyuubi was a demon and Arashi was human. Kyuubi took to his human form for the past year and a half, thinking that it wouldn't scare Arashi anymore. He'll still take fox form every now and then.

"Congratulations everyone," the instructor said when he walked into the room after testing the last person. "Now meet here tomorrow at five o'clock to be put into teams and to meet your senseis. Dismissed!"

Arashi practically bolted out of the building once he was out of the classroom. He was outside the gates and in the forest within a matter of seconds, looking around for his fox friend. "Well there's a little familiar face," a voice spoke before Arashi turned around to see Kyuubi in his human form with a smirk on his face. "Hey, kit. This is a little earlier then usual."

"We got out early," Arashi explained. "Guess what!"

"I give up."

"You didn't even guess!"

"Alright, alright, alright." The fox gave a small hum of thought. "You…grew a brain!" Kyuubi joked, laughing a little. Arashi knew it was a joke, so he just smirked, crossed his arms over his chest, and shook his head. "Alright, I give. What's got you so excited?"

"I passed my Genin Exam!" Arashi cheerfully yelled. "I'm now an official ninja of Konoha!"

"Congratulations. But now you might want to be a little more careful about running off. After all, you're a ninja now. If you run off from your village, you'll be marked as a missing-nin."

"The third knows I'll come back before the end of the day," Arashi pointed out.

"Yeah, sure, _he_ knows that. But everyone else doesn't."

"So do the guards at the gate. They see me pass through every single day. And I come back every single night."

"I give up on you!" Kyuubi exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in a joking kind of way. "Crazy little kit!"

"I'm not a 'kit' anymore, Kyuubi!" Arashi playfully yelled. "I'm eleven years old and a Genin. I'm not a 'kit'!" He stuck his tongue out for a few seconds, which just made Kyuubi smirk.

"Sure as hell act like a kit," the fox demon replied. "Besides, compared to me, you are a kit. Because I'm over a hundred years old."

"You look twenty-three," the blond pointed out, looking up and down Kyuubi's form. "No way you're a hundred."

"I'm 156 years old, thank you very much. Way much older then you. Besides, I've looked twenty-three for the past…50?...60 years, I think?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You know, I've looked the same for so long, I completely forgot how long I've looked like I'm twenty-three." Arashi snickered. "Not funny, kit."

"Stop calling me kit, Kyuu," Arashi calmly said with a blank face, but his eyes showed that he would do something Kyuubi really hated unless the fox complied.

"Ok, I'll stop!" 'For now,' he added as an afterthought. "So, meet your teammates yet?"

"Not until tomorrow," Arashi replied with a shake of his head. "Wonder who my sensei will be, though."

"If it's someone that annoys you too much, can I come after him and abduct you?" Kyuubi innocently asked. Arashi just stared at the now grinning fox. "Come on. You get annoyed so easily. You always seem calm around me. At least, after you vent out some frustration."

"After I vent out by ranting," Arashi agreed before he sighed quietly, though Kyuubi, with his sensitive hearing, still heard it. "But no one knows that I'm always around a demon. If my team finds out, then my sensei will tell the Hokage and then I'll get in trouble and be forbidden to ever go outside Konoha without someone with me."

"That may stop you, but it won't stop me," Kyuubi stated with a smirk. "I know where you live now."

"Yeah, I know you know," Arashi muttered, sticking his hands in his pockets as he kicked at the dirt. "Hey, Kyuubi?"

"Huh?"

"Demons don't like humans very much, right?"

"Right," Kyuubi nodded.

"Then why do you stay near me? I like having you as a best friend and all. But why?"

The fox demon shrugged. "Grown attached to you, I guess. Not everyday a demon meets a human that shows no fear when facing a demon, especially as powerful as myself, and tending to a wild wounded animal. Though don't try that with others. It would annoy them."

"What did you think?" Arashi asked with a small smile on his face.

"I thought that was fairly amusing."

"What was so amusing about it?"

"Well," Kyuubi began. "First off, a human child is running around in demon territory. Second, child is attacked and saved by another demon, who got injured in the process. And decides to treat the demon that defended him. Third, shows no fear as soon as the child realized that he was speaking to a demon. What's not amusing about that?"

"Kyuubi, you have a weird view on life," the blond commented. Kyuubi just shrugged with a smirk on his face.

**(Me: FYI, I don't know the names of Arashi's real teammates, so I'll just add in a character we all know and then a made up one, ok?)**

"Team eight is Arashi Kazama, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Amana Yamijai," the teacher at the front spoke, reading off a list in his hands. "Your sensei will be Jiraiya."

As he continued to read off the list, naming teams and senseis, Arashi grumbled slightly. "Great," he silently groaned. "Stuck with the 'Future Hyuuga Head with a large ego'. Man, can this get any worse?" He sighed slightly, ignoring the teacher, who just kept talking. "Hope my sensei isn't some crazy pervert. That would be really annoying."

**(Me: …-shifty eyes-)**

After a while, the teacher finally finished and sensei after sensei came into the room to call their team and leaving with them. Arashi tilted his head to look out the window for a minute while he and his team waited for their sensei, nearly falling out when he saw familiar orange-red in the concealing green leaves. He could not believe that the fox actually came into Konoha and decided to watch him. Probably seeing if he would get annoyed and then abduct him. Arashi smirked and slowly shook his head. His fox friend was insane sometimes, and rarely denied it.

Why am I here? Spying on Arashi? This is foolish. Really foolish! But I can't really help it. Like I said to him yesterday, I've grown attached. Maybe I'm just here to make sure that no one really bothers him and that the one in charge of his future training won't be some molesting pervert. Yeah, that's why. I'm just being a protective friend. Ha! That was funny. He finally noticed I'm out here and nearly falls out of his chair in surprise. He's going to need to spread senses better then that so no one can sneak up on him. His sensei better teach him that.

'Second to last team to be picked up,' Arashi thought to himself when their sensei finally arrived and called them. 'Maybe this guy won't be as bad as I thought. But what's with those red marks under his eyes?'

"Got a staring problem, Blondie?" Jiraiya asked with a joking smirk on his face as he looked over to the blond.

"No," Arashi replied with an annoyed look. 'Scratch out that thought that made me think he wouldn't be so bad. I don't like being called Blondie. I wonder if Kyuubi is still following me.' The blond turned his head slightly, looking around to see if he can find a sign of Kyuubi still being around. But he didn't see one. Maybe the fox was still around and just not letting anyone see or sense him close by. He looked back towards his sensei, who was still staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Looking for something?"

"He always is, sensei," Amana, the girl on the team, answered before Arashi could. She had short dark brown hair that went to her shoulders and blue eyes. "Sometimes it's something he dropped, other times, no one really knows."

"Who asked you?" Arashi spoke, glaring slightly at the girl, who just turned, gave him a small smirk, and turned back to their sensei. "Hey, sensei. What's with those marks under your eyes?"

"None of your business!" Jiraiya replied with a small laugh afterwards. "Anyway, I think we should get to know each other a little bit." Hiashi rolled his eyes. Amana tilted her head to the side. Arashi just groaned slightly as he leaned his head back and rolled his eyes at the same time.

'Kyuu ought to be enjoying this,' Arashi stated in his mind.

'You have no idea, Arashi,' Kyuubi's voice replied in his head.

'I hate it when you do that.'

'At least you didn't jump like you used to.'

'Got used to it, I guess. Doesn't startle me as much.'

'Is that right?'

Arashi didn't reply since his sensei and the other two stopped at the training grounds before sitting down on the grass. "Okay," Jiraiya spoke. "You, girl. You go first."

"Maybe you should go first, sensei, so we know what exactly to say," Amana stated.

"Okay. My name's Jiraiya. I was trained by the Third, along with Tsunade, the best medic-nin around, and a certain someone I will not mention. It's none of your business what I like, but you should know that I hate people who try to give me advice or correct whatever I do. None of your business what my dream is. Now you, girlie."

"My name's Amana Yamijai," the female team member began. "I prefer to use wind jutsus and like hawks. Even have a pet hawk at home. I hate people who complain a lot." Arashi did not miss the glance she sent towards him. "My dream is to be a great teacher to those with animal companions."

'Can I kill her?' Kyuubi asked, sending his thoughts to the blond again. 'For that "I hate people that complain" bit?'

'No,' Arashi replied. 'And who says I complain?'

"Now you, white eyes," Jiraiya urged, looking towards Hiashi.

"Hiashi Hyuuga," 'white eyes' began to speak. "My bloodline limit is the Byakugan. Barely like anything. Hate almost everything. All I want is to get my father, the Head of my Clan, to leave me to do what I wish to do."

'He's okay,' Kyuubi commented.

'Just wants his space,' Arashi added.

"Blondie!" Jiraiya called out. "Your turn!"

"My name is Arashi Kazama!" the blond boy snapped. "I hate people that call me 'Blondie' and perverts. They're annoying as heck since they are so easily distracted. I like foxes, mostly. They may be a bit dangerous, but they're pretty cool once you get used to them and once they get used to you. My dream is to be the greatest ninja ever!"

Jiraiya smirked slightly. "What? You wanna be Hokage someday?" Hiashi asked in a mocking kind of way.

Arashi glared at him. "I've just decided."

"What?"

"I don't like you, Hyuuga," the blond finished before Hiashi returned the glare that Arashi was giving him.

"Good thing we got two mediators, right, Amana?" Jiraiya joked, looking towards the girl, who nodded with a sigh.

"I just wanna - geez!" Arashi continued to seethe. Kyuubi was sitting calmly at the base of a tree, playing with a pebble in his hand, while the boy kept pacing back and forth, continuing his rant. "He thinks he's so important! I just want to strangle him! Beat him black and blue! Then toss him to the other demons of the forest! And run away very fast before they can get to me! And Jiraiya! I saw him peeking into the girls' hot spring when I was on my way here! He's a pervert!"

"The kind that peeks and molest, or the kind that just peeks?" Kyuubi asked in a bored tone.

"I don't know. Why?"

"Because if he is the kind that molest, I am running away with you everyday and training you myself."

"Oh really?"

"Yep!"

"Why is that when I comment on Jiraiya-sensei, you finally say something?" Arashi asked, tilting to the side a little bit with his arms crossed over his chest. Kyuubi just shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Well, the word 'pervert' kind of got my attention," the fox replied after a few more seconds. "The others, you just keep saying how annoyed you are. But you have to deal with it. They're your teammates now, so set aside differences and any past grudges and work together or your team will never be successful."

"You speak as though through experience," the human pointed out.

"Kind of been through the same thing, only with my siblings."

"Your siblings?" Kyuubi nodded. "Well that's different! Siblings rarely ever get along!"

"True, but still. We've had to put aside grudges and stuff like that when we needed to work together. And we were always successful when we did. The first time, though, we weren't because we were fighting amongst ourselves."

"Thanks for the history lesson and all, Kyuubi, but I don't really get any of this."

The fox demon sighed heavily. "When you go on your first mission with them, you'll understand."

"If we pass that dumb test tomorrow," Arashi muttered.

"Sorry, I had to leave a little bit after the introductions. What test are you talking about?"

"Well, the Genin Exam was to see if we were good enough to make Genin. This test, however, is to prove if we are really Genin material. Jiraiya-sensei said he had to go through it when he was a Genin."

"Huh. Is that so? Well then, all I have to say is good luck. But it might be a test on teamwork. Don't try to take the test by yourself. If it's a challenge that you're going to need the other two on, then take that challenge with them. Not against them."

"Thanks for your wise words," Arashi scoffed, rolling his eyes a little bit.

"Why is it that the older they are, the more cocky they are?" Kyuubi joked.

"It's just the way everyone is while they grow up!" Arashi replied with a smile on his face. Kyuubi laughed along with the blond boy.

Arashi groaned slightly from the hand shaking his shoulder. He cracked an eye opened, seeing a fanged smirk. "Kyuubi?" he groggily said. "What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up," the fox replied. "It's almost time to go meet with your team."

The blonde's eyes snapped open before he looked over to the clock. "Dammit!" he swore.

"Whoa there, little kit. Since when do you swear?"

"Since I discovered that I'm about to be late if I don't hurry up!"

"Alright, alright, alright. I'll be watching how it goes from the trees. Remember the piece of advice I gave you yesterday. It will most likely be a test of teamwork, so don't fight with your team."

"Got it!" Arashi quickly said. "See you later, Kyuu!" he nearly yelled before he bolted out the door.

Kyuubi sighed, slowly shaking his head. "That kit's going to definitely earn a title with speed like that," he muttered to himself.

**Me: end of chapter 2! Sorry if it wasn't as long as everyone wanted it to be, but I will try to make the next chapter long! Okay? Plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: well, another chapter is here and I can't think of anything to say. How sad I am. –sigh- oh well!**

**Disclaimer: do I own Naruto? Do I own Naruto? Hell no! Writing fanfictions should prove that!**

"All these missions have been so dull!" Arashi complained, laying down on the grass covered ground. Kyuubi was crouching on a boulder not too far away. "Get this cat. Walk this dog. Clean this up. What do we ninjas look like? Maids?"

"You're not experienced enough to go on a decent mission, kit," Kyuubi stated, flicking away a piece of dirt he dug out from under one of his claws. "Maybe when you're at a higher status, you'll get better missions. But for now, do as you're told or you'll get into trouble."

"Ironic," the blond snorted.

"What?"

"A fox telling someone to do as they're told. A fox advising someone to stay out of trouble. A fox! The most trouble-making creature alive!"

"And that's ironic?" Kyuubi asked with an eyebrow raised as he crossed his arm over his chest.

"Yes!"

"Whatever you say, kit. I'm only advising it to keep you out of trouble. Like I've told you a million times before, I've grown attached."

Arashi sighed softly, sitting up before turning his head to look at the fox. "Hey, Kyuu?"

"Yeah?" the fox replied.

"Do you think I'm…annoying?"

"Sometimes," Kyuubi shrugged. "Mostly when you're complaining or whining, sometimes begging, about something."

"Then why do you stay with me?"

"What brought out these questions?"

"Amana snapped at me yesterday," the blond replied, lowering his head onto his arms, which were crossed over his knees. "She said 'You're so annoying, Arashi! No wonder no one can really stand you! I bet you don't have any real friends!' And I thought you thought the same way."

Kyuubi chuckled a couple times, sliding off the boulder before sitting behind the eleven-year-old and pulling the blond onto his lap. "Arashi, you know that no matter what anyone says about you, it doesn't really matter. It just means you're unique. Forget what Amana or Hiashi says about you. It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter to me. Why should it matter to you? I'm your friend. I've stuck with you through thick and thin. Besides, you're no fun if you're not annoying. To be honest, you would be as boring as any other human."

Arashi snorted, his shoulders shaking slightly like he was trying to hold in a laugh. Trust Kyuubi to act all reassuring and serious then add in a joke at the end of his small speech. He always did that. Arashi raised his head, turning around slightly so he could rest it on the fox demon's shoulder. "Thanks, Kyuu," he mumbled into Kyuubi's clothing. "You sure know how to cheer a kid up."

"And here I thought I was horrible with kits!" Kyuubi exclaimed, laughing before Arashi joined in. "Seriously, Arashi, don't let what others say to you bother you. Just let it in one ear and out the other. Ignore whatever they say about you. And maybe let me kill that girl."

"Kyuubi!" Arashi snapped, jerking away from the fox.

"What?" the red-head innocently asked, blinking a little bit. "She deserves it. She made you feel miserable about yourself."

"No killing Amana!"

"How about Hiashi?"

"That's my job."

"Your sensei?"

"Maybe later."

"You are no fun, kit."

Arashi just smirked.

Arashi was on his way home when he heard a strange deep giggling noise. Having a hunch about who made the noise, Arashi peered around a corner, his eyes going blank when he realized his hunch was right. Jiraiya was peeking into the girls' hot springs again. The boy sighed, walking over before hitting his sensei on the head. "You're such a pervert, sensei," Arashi said low enough to not be caught.

"I'm not a pervert!" Jiraiya nearly snapped, making sure to keep as quiet as possible. "I'm a researcher."

"Of women?"

"Yes! Training you and those other two isn't the only thing I do. I'm working on writing a book that will make the top-best selling list!"

"I doubt it will if it's that perverted," Arashi muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What was that, Blondie?"

"Nothing. And stop calling me that!"

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Hokage-sama wouldn't like it if one of his old students was a peeping tom, don't you think so?"

"I would love to see you beat me to him," Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"You won't even be able to see me," Arashi stated. "I'm so fast, if I want to leave during a mission, you won't have time to notice before I get back."

"Well, you seem pretty confident about your speed. How about we test out how fast you really are tomorrow before we go on another mission?"

"One condition, first!"

"This isn't negotiations, kid," Jiraiya pointed out, staring at the blond boy blankly.

"I know, but still," Arashi replied. "No more of this kid stuff! All these small missions are getting really boring! I want to go on real missions! And I'm sure that Hiashi and Amana can agree with me on that."

"I'll see what I can do," Jiraiya laughed out, rubbing the back of his head. "Man, I used to say the same thing to Sarutobi-sensei all the time."

"Then you can actually understand the annoyance of these small play missions?" the blond asked, blinking a little bit as he tilted his head to the side. He's been spending so much time with Kyuubi that he's doing what a confused animal would do.

"Pretty much," Jiraiya groaned as he stood up to his feet. "So, you want missions that aren't so dull, right? You want missions like being a bodyguard of someone important or whatever, right?"

"Anything's better then catching a cat or any of this other crap we do." Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh at the look on Arashi's face.

"So do you really want to be Hokage?" Jiraiya asked as he rested his cheek against his opened palm, watching Arashi, who was trying to get decent chakra control. His sensei was having him do the tree-climbing exercise. "Or do you just what to be as strong as you can get?"

"Either or," Arashi replied, slipping off the trunk before he slashed at the bark, quickly leaving a mark on his spot with a kunai. Only two hours and he was already three-fourths of the way up the tree. "Just so long as I can protect myself, my friends, and others."

"Hmph, that's admirable. But if you ever do become Hokage, you have to remember one very important thing."

"To be Hokage is to promise to die to protect your own village. And the village comes before an individual," they both said at the same time. Arashi chuckled slightly as he went over to his sensei and sat down on the grass. "I'm going to take a small break," he stated, stretching his arms before putting them behind his head as he laid back onto the ground. "Would you want to be Hokage, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Not really," the silver-haired man replied. "I'm not really that type to sit down and do paperwork. Besides, if I become Hokage, I can't do my research."

"You really shouldn't do that, sensei," Arashi warned. "You never know when you'll be caught by Hokage-sama, or worse. By the girls you're peeking on. And one of them might be Tsunade-hime."

"Since when do you call Tsunade that?"

"Everyone calls her that, so I thought it would be okay if I did, too."

"Do you know why people call her that?" Arashi shook his head. "Because, the First Hokage was her grandfather."

"He was?"

"Yep! And she used to be proud of it, too."

"Used to be? What do you mean?"

"She had a lover named Dan and a younger brother named Nawaki. Both wanted to become Hokage someday, but they both died a while back. Tsunade was distraught when she first heard about it. And she thinks that being Hokage isn't really all that great since they go through so many things and make so many hard choices that she just stopped caring. Also, don't ask her for her necklace. She's paranoid about that thing and doesn't want to pass it on to others."

"Why is she paranoid about a necklace?" Arashi asked, raising a gold eyebrow.

"She thinks it has a curse on it or something that brings death to whoever has it," Jiraiya explained. "The First Hokage, then Dan, then Nawaki. You get my point, yet?"

"I think I do, but really, she should let things like that go."

"Let me ask you something, Arashi. If someone you cared for, someone you really cared for, died, would you be able to let it go just like that?"

Arashi was silent for a while. The only person he really cared for was a certain fox demon in the forest. If Kyuubi did die, he had to admit, he wouldn't be able to let that go. "I see your point," the blond sighed. "In that last part, at least. Have you ever lost anyone close to you, Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Never really let anyone get close to me," Jiraiya replied, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, let's change the subject. Why do you like foxes? They're dangerous creatures." Unknown to both of the ninjas, Kyuubi just hopped onto the branch above Jiraiya in time to hear the question.

"Yeah, they're dangerous," Arashi agreed. "But still, they're beautiful creatures. And one saved me when I was attacked by a wolf."

"You were attacked by a wolf and a fox saved you?"

"Yep! I was eight when it happen, but still."

"Why did the fox save you?"

"I guess because he found me…intriguing."

'No duh,' Kyuubi added in his mind, smirking slightly.

"That's one of the weirdest things I have every heard," Jiraiya stated, rubbing the back of his head. "A fox saving a human from a wolf – from anything, as a matter of fact. Foxes keep to themselves…mostly."

'I would like to see you keep to yourself around Arashi,' Kyuubi growled in his mind. 'Better yet, you better keep yourself from him!'

"Well he couldn't help it," Arashi shrugged. "He's a weird fox."

"You talk like you're still around him," the pervert pointed out.

"Yeah, I kind of go out to see him from time to time. I got attached to him as much as he got attached to me. Besides, he's a great listener."

"Bet he doesn't really offer great advice," Jiraiya muttered. "Not unless you can speak fox." Arashi just smirked slightly. "Well, it's getting a little late. Let's call it a day. Don't be late for training tomorrow."

"I won't, sensei!" Arashi yelled as he sprinted off, waving.

"Damn, that kid is fast," Jiraiya lowly said to himself.

'And you have no chance of keeping up,' Kyuubi added as an afterthought while Jiraiya walked off. 'Now to make sure you aren't a stalking child molester. Wait a minute, that's the snake guy I saw a couple years ago. Oh well! Toads can be the same! Or do they just stalk the beautiful girls? Don't matter. I'm making sure this guy doesn't touch Arashi. I gotta keep my mind on the mission…that I gave myself.'

"So you're spying on me?" Arashi asked, sitting at the edge of his bed as he stared at Kyuubi with a raised eyebrow.

"I never said the word 'spying'," the fox demon pointed out. "I just said that I'm going to be following you around because you have a really bad habit of getting yourself into danger bigger than you can handle. That's all I'm saying."

"And you're sticking to the trees as you do so," the blond pointed out, resting his chin into his palm.

"Do you want humans to know you're hanging around a demon?"

"Good point. But Kyuubi, what makes you think I'm going to get into trouble that will have me dangling from a rope, hostage, screaming 'help'? Answer me seriously."

"How many times have you actually dangled around screaming 'help'?" the red-head asked blankly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I wasn't being held hostage! And last time doesn't count." Kyuubi just smirked. "Look, Kyuu, I've pretty much been running around for years taking care of myself. This orphanage is just a home where I can sleep, eat, and live until I'm old enough to move out. I've taken care of myself fine before I met you in the forest three years ago."

"I doubt you could have defended yourself from a wolf demon," Kyuubi smugly stated.

"I could have."

"If you were properly trained to battle a demon," the red-head added with a smirk on his lips, allowing a fang to poke out.

"Who asked you?" Arashi asked in an angered tone.

"No one. It's just my opinion."

"You're opinion usually ends up with me being teased."

"And?"

"Stop teasing me, Kyuubi!"

"But it's so fun!"

"You are so easily distracted, you know that?"

"Seems to happen a lot when I'm around you, kit."

"Stop calling me that!"

"No. I'm older than you by…decades! I'm more mature. Smarter. Stronger. Faster. So compared to me, you…are…a…kit."

"So I'm young! Big deal! But I bet you're not faster than me."

"Want to test that later on?" Kyuubi challenged before Arashi smirked and nodded his head. "Good. After you prove your speed to your sensei, though I don't think you have to anymore."

"What do you mean. Kyuu?"

"Well, when you left in a blur, your sensei was surprised by how fast you were."

"You were spying on me today!" the blond accused, pointing towards the red-head.

"There is a difference between spying and watching over without permission," the fox demon defended.

"Yeah," Arashi agreed, crossing his arms as he glared at Kyuubi. "One's a fancier way of saying the other."

"Got me there."

"Kyuubi, you can't keep watching over me like that! You might get caught one day!"

"I doubt it," Kyuubi snorted. "I'll sense them before they have a chance to notice I'm even around."

Arashi groaned slightly, grabbing the fox demon's hand in his smaller one, making the red-head look down at him. "Stop taking risk like that," he whispered. "I'm not worth you getting caught and killed."

Kyuubi smirked softly, kneeling down in front of the blond boy before brushing his fingers against Arashi's cheek. "Relax," the fox whispered back. "I won't get caught and I won't be killed. I'll watch over you and never let anything bad happen to you. Fox's Oath." Arashi snorted, covering his mouth with his other hand. "What's so funny?" Kyuubi asked with a chuckle.

"'Fox's Oath'?" Arashi laughed out.

"Would 'Demon's Oath' sound better?" Arashi started to laugh a little harder.

**Me: aw, ain't that cute? Little Arashi is worried about Kyuubi. Anyway, review! Time skip, next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: well, I have updated so that should make ppl very happy. Enjoy the new chapter! Remember! Time skip!**

**Disclaimer: need I remind ppl that I don't own Naruto?**

"I think I liked you better when you were a kid," Kyuubi stated with a smirk before Arashi looked up into the tree. "It was easier to hide from you. You didn't go walking around checking out females. And not to mention that you never flirted. You avoided every female like they were the plague!"

"Come on, Kyuubi," Arashi, now sixteen years old, broke in. "Every kid has to grow up."

"Yeah, I know. But still, I liked you more as a child. You were only cute enough to have females pinching your cheek as you attempted to run away. Now, females are practically following you. And I swear they pick up pieces of the ground you walked on and added them to their 'Arashi Shrine's."

"Now you are being paranoid," Arashi laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Come on. So what if I can get a few girls? Who really cares?"

"Um, me!"

"Why would you care?"

"Hello!" Kyuubi nearly yelled as he leapt down from his perch on the branch. "Best friend of yours since your childhood! I got kind of used to you being around every single day and when you get a mate, you won't be around as often. I'm going to miss having my best friend around."

"I'll still drop by and visit, even if I get married," Arashi laughed. "Besides, I really don't think I'll settle down in the future."

"Yeah, you say that now," Kyuubi muttered. "But one day, you're going to meet the most perfect, most beautiful, female you can ever find. She'll be the perfect match for you. Then next thing you know, you're courting her. Then you ask her to be your mate. Then you two make little kits together. And you ignore everyone else that you've ever been around earlier in your life."

"Kyuubi," the blond spoke in a joking astonish tone. "Are you saying that you'll get jealous if I ever get married in the future?"

"No, I'm just saying that any female you mate with will be the center of all your attention," the fox replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Like that brunet girl you were with earlier. She's fairly attractive for a human. She seemed to have been the center of your attention today. You didn't even notice your own sensei walking by you while you were with that female."

"I saw Jiraiya-sensei!" Arashi argued. "I just didn't want her to think that she was boring me."

"Sure, right. I'm a fox demon, Arashi! I can smell lies! You didn't notice him."

"Fine! I didn't see sensei!" Kyuubi smirked. "Stop that. Besides, he didn't seem to care."

"Arashi, most females in your village are whores. Just thought I would warn you."

"Now that's just plain flat mean, Kyuu."

"I'm serious. Every female you're around, I can smell the scents of other males on them. None of those females you're with are pure."

"I'm starting to think you're lying," Arashi stated, crossing his arms over his chest as Kyuubi stared at the blond with disapproval.

"Since when have I ever lied to you?" the demon yelled. "I always tell you the truth! Mostly because you are a hard person for me to lie to! And because I can't stand it when someone else is lying to you and you end up being hurt because of that person! Remember that every time I tell you something, I was always right?"

They stood there, glaring at each other before Arashi sighed, defeated. "Yeah, I know," the blond said, kicking a pebble on the ground as he stuffed his hand into his pockets.

"Another reason why I liked you better when you were still a kit," Kyuubi muttered. "You rarely ever fought against me like that."

"When did you decide to stop calling me kit?" Arashi asked, looking at the fox demon, confused.

"Well, you're mature enough to no longer be considered as a kit. Also a little to old to be a human kit. You're a teenager now. I can't call you kit forever."

"And you better not call me kit forever!" Arashi jokingly warned before both started to laugh.

"Hey!" someone yelled out. "Arashi!"

The blond turned around, looking like he was panicking about something. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it!" he jokingly exclaimed before Amana hit him on the back of his head. He just laughed about it.

"Yeah, real mature for a Chunin," Amana sarcastically stated. "Hey, have you seen Hiashi-kun or sensei around?"

"Not really."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know. Why aren't you?"

"Because we all see you with someone new everyday. No wonder you're known as the Yellow Flash right now. Not just because how fast you run, but because of how many girls you go through."

'How often am I going to get this talk?' Arashi asked himself. 'Seriously, first Kyuubi and now Amana. Who next? Jiraiya-sensei? That would be really weird coming from him.'

"Arashi, are you even listening?" Amana asked in an annoyed tone as she balled her hands into fist before placing them on her hips.

"Not one measly bit," the blond replied with a smile on his face before he ducked the hit Amana had aimed for his head. "Geez, touchy, touchy."

"You are going to be a horrible husband someday," Amana stated. "Your wife would want to divorce you an hour after you two get married. Better yet, during the after-party, she'll ask for a divorce."

"I am not listening to you. I hear nothing!"

"You think nothing is more like it."

"Amana, come on. Do you really think I would be that horrible?" Amana just stared at him. "Would it make you feel better if I promised to straighten up my act and be more aware?"

"Very little," the brunette replied.

"Well what do you want?" Arashi asked in a mock pleading way. "I would do anything if it meant for the precious Amana to be happy. Just ask me of anything! Your wish is my command!"

"Arashi. You're an idiot."

"I'm a blond. What more do you want from me?" **(Me: I have nothing against blonds. He's just being funny.)**

"Maturity for one thing! You're sixteen now, and a Chunin. Act like it!" she nearly yelled, hitting Arashi on the head again when he was looking another direction.

"Alright already," the blond sighed. "Stop hitting me on the head. I think I saw sensei walking towards the Hokage Tower earlier."

"You think or you know?"

"I think because I was a little distracted earlier."

"Men," Amana growled under her breath. "As soon as they reached puberty, they let their hormones run their brains!"

"Hey, that's not true!" Amana just stared at him blankly. "Ok, it's true for some."

"And in that 'some', there is you."

"What about Jiraiya-sensei?" Arashi asked. "He's the one that peeks on girls in the hot springs and watches them play around in their bathing suits at the waterfall. And don't tell me I'm just saying that to defend myself. I know this. He was doing that when he was teaching me to summon."

"Well, that I believe. But I would also believe if you join in on him with the spying."

"Amana, I hate perverts. Remember? I said this the same day we met our sensei."

"Funny how when you hate a certain type of person, you turn into that kid of person," Amana muttered.

"Hey!" Arashi nearly snapped. "I'm not a pervert! That's sensei."

"What's me?" Jiraiya's voice asked from behind the blond, nearly making Arashi jump in surprise before he turned around to glare at the gama-sennin.

"Amana's accusing me of being a pervert, and I say I'm not because that is you," Arashi explained. "She just says I am because I'm always with a new girl. Can you blame me? I'm trying to find the perfect woman."

"More like trying to get into every girl that you can charm pants," Hiashi joked, walking over to the group from behind Amana.

"I am not a pervert!" Arashi yelled, pointing at the Hyuuga, who just smirked as he crossed his arms.

"Alright, gakis," Jiraiya broke in before a fight would start, which he knew would. "Come on. That's enough. No more teasing Arashi just because he can charm a few women."

"A few?" Amana mockingly gasped before she started to laugh. "Try nearly every girl our age in the village."

"And you're a part of the few that are able to resist my charm," Arashi said in a mocking flirt tone with a smirk on his face. "Seriously, what do you see wrong with me?"

"Your ego," the teenage girl started to list. "Your immaturity. Your complaining. Your showing-off-ness."

"Amana, rhetorical question," the blond blankly said as the girl just smiled smugly.

"Ok, ok, ok," Jiraiya broke in again. "Enough! We just got a new mission from the third."

"Is it interesting or boring?" Arashi asked in an even tone.

"We're escorting a lord to his village," the white-haired man explained. "And we need to stay focused. He has a few assassins after him because another lord what his village. So behave. No fighting with each other. No flirting, Arashi. ("I don't flirt with my teammate!" Arashi yelled.) And most importantly, stay focused and make sure you have enough weapons. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei," the three replied at the same time.

"Alright then. We meet up with our client at the gates. Nine o'clock sharp. Nobody better be late."

"Understood," the three said at the same time again.

The next day, Arashi was actually five minutes early to meet at the gates. Hiashi and Amana were already there. Jiraiya had yet to show up. And even though he wasn't seen, Arashi could still sense a certain fox nearby. 'You're going to be following, Kyuubi?' Arashi asked through their telepathic link as he approached his teammates.

'Of course,' Kyuubi's voice replied in his mind. 'There's something fishy going on, so I'm going to follow and make sure everything's fine. If you need any help, give me a shout and I'll be there in a split second.'

'You always are,' Arashi pointed out. 'Do you see Jiraiya-sensei anywhere nearby?'

Kyuubi looked up from Arashi to the road behind the blond teen. His red-gold eyes scanned through the village for a sign of someone with white hair. 'I can barely see him,' Kyuubi finally replied. 'He's talking with someone near that ramen stand.'

'Most likely our client.'

"Hey, Arashi," Hiashi called out. "Do you know where sensei is?"

'The irony is so weird that it's not even funny,' Arashi thought to himself. "Yeah, he's near the ramen stand. I saw him talking with someone on my way here."

'Sure, you saw him,' Kyuubi tauntingly said.

'Do you want them to know I hang around a demon?'

'No.'

'Then shut up and let them swallow the lie. Besides, it's sort of the truth, only I didn't see him.'

'…I can't really think of anything else to say to that.'

'Exactly!'

"I think I see Jiraiya-sensei coming," Amana said, pointing down the dirt road. Like she said, Jiraiya was coming down the road with someone else. The person didn't really look like a Lord or anything like that, but it was probably just a disguise so he wouldn't be recognized. His chestnut hair was long, tied in a low ponytail, and the bangs nearly covered his hazel eyes. "Morning, sensei," Amana greeted when the two were closer.

"Hey, guys," Jiraiya greeted back. "This is our client, Yoshiro." Yoshiro gave them a small bow, which they returned. "Let's move out!"

Even as Chunin, Arashi and Hiashi just couldn't get over their rivalry. Jiraiya did nothing when the two started a verbal argument. As long as they didn't start to fight with each other, then he was fine. Yoshiro just watched with amusement. Amana was ready to hit both of the teenage boys on the head. Kyuubi was just watching from the trees and was trying not to send Arashi mental suggestions for insults towards the Hyuuga. He found it as amusing as the Lord they were guarding. Still, the fox helped in on the insults, which made the others look at Arashi weird whenever he said them.

'What was that supposed to mean, Kyuubi?' Arashi asked, sending a glance towards the tree that he knew the fox was in, most likely snickering to himself.

'What?' the fox innocently asked. 'It basically means that he's an insult to all those alive.'

'Why didn't you just tell me to say that other then all those weird demonic insults you keep saying?'

'Because those "demonic insults" are funny whenever a human says them!'

'I stay around you why?'

'You're asking the wrong demon, Ara-kun.'

'Ara-kun?'

'I'm working on new nicknames right now. Leave me alone for a bit.'

Arashi tried not to roll his eyes. "Ok, Arashi and Hiashi, knock off the insults because they're starting to get very strange," Jiraiya stated before Hiashi could come up with a comeback. "And besides, you two arguing is not helping you focus."

"Who needs to focus when you have the All-Seeing-Eyes?" Arashi sarcastically stated, smirking towards the Hyuuga.

"Oh, and I suppose you have a bloodline limit that is better than the Byakugan?" Hiashi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Let me kill him and I will be very happy,' Kyuubi nearly begged.

'No!' Arashi snapped back. 'That's my job.'

'Well you aren't doing enough to be paid,' the fox teased.

'Shut up,' the blond growled back, not realizing that his growl was heard by the others.

"Arashi?" Amana called to the blond. "Why did you just growl?"

"An annoyed thought?" the teenager replied. The others just stared at him weird before a loud howl was heard.

'Shit!' Kyuubi swore. 'I knew there was something going on!'

'What are you talking about?' Arashi asked.

'That human you're guarding, he's one of the only few lords to ever create a peace treaty with demons. The humans that do so never tell anyone else of it and the treaties usually are created to protect the humans of a village that is too close to demon territory for demon comfort. We demons do try to keep to ourselves after all. He must have done something that pissed off the demons he made the treaty with.'

'How are we supposed to fight off demons? We're not used to fighting demons. Well, they're not. I fight with you, so I'm used to it.'

'Arashi, when we spar, I only use a fourth of my strength. These ookamis heading this way will use about half of theirs. Maybe all of it. They wouldn't bother touching you, but the others…'

'Why wouldn't they touch me?' Arashi asked, sending a confused glance towards the fox.

'Because I'm a nine-tailed fire fox demon. They will know that because my scent is all over you, basically telling them to back off and not to touch you or else they will have a really powerful demon on their hands. A really pissed off one.'

'And the others?'

Kyuubi didn't reply. And that made Arashi really uncomfortable.

**Me: one thing I like about being an author is cliffhangers. They're so much fun. Anyway, review and you'll get the next chapter a lot sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: well, ppl actually like this story. Ok, I'm fine with that. Anyway, read and relax and review when done with the chapter! Plz?**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, Arashi-sama would be alive, Kyuubi would not be sealed, the official yaoi couple would be alive (Zabuza and Haku) and…I won't mention another pairing I would like. Read the other fanfictions and you would be able to tell.**

Last Time

"An annoyed thought?" the teenager replied. The others just stared at him weird before a loud howl was heard.

'Shit!' Kyuubi swore. 'I knew there was something going on!'

'What are you talking about?' Arashi asked.

'That human you're guarding, he's one of the only few lords to ever create a peace treaty with demons. The humans that do so never tell anyone else of it and the treaties usually are created to protect the humans of a village that is too close to demon territory for demon comfort. We demons do try to keep to ourselves after all. He must have done something that pissed off the demons he made the treaty with.'

'How are we supposed to fight off demons? We're not used to fighting demons. Well, they're not. I fight with you, so I'm used to it.'

'Arashi, when we spar, I only use a fourth of my strength. These ookamis heading this way will use about half of theirs. Maybe all of it. They wouldn't bother touching you, but the others…'

'Why wouldn't they touch me?' Arashi asked, sending a confused glance towards the fox.

'Because I'm a nine-tailed fire fox demon. They will know that because my scent is all over you, basically telling them to back off and not to touch you or else they will have a really powerful demon on their hands. A really pissed off one.'

'And the others?'

Kyuubi didn't reply. And that made Arashi really uncomfortable.

Now

"I was wondering where you went, human," a gruff voice met the group's ears. "Running to any village filled with warrior humans so you could have some protection. Well guess what!" There was a thud behind the five before they snapped around, seeing a tall man with dark brown hair and glowing emerald eyes. "It doesn't matter who you get to protect you, Yoshiro. They will die before you."

"Who are you?" Jiraiya asked, pulling out a kunai. "Answer!"

"I am known as Roku of the Ookami Clan. My companions can introduce themselves if they wish." Chuckling was heard around them before about six or seven more appeared from the trees. "You know, you don't really need to die for this human. You can just get up and leave. That way, you stay alive."

"You think acting intimidating will get us to back down?" Amana asked, reaching into her weapons pouch.

"Who's acting?" Roku replied with his own question, a fanged grin on his face as he cracked his knuckles.

"Let's just go ahead and kill them all," one of the others suggested. "More meat."

"I'm offering you a choice. Take it or leave it."

"We'll leave it," Arashi replied. Kyuubi sighed from his hiding spot, slowly shaking his head. The blond was a stubborn one that never really backed down.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to leave you alive, Blondie," Roku said with narrowed eyes. "After all, I don't want a fox on my tails."

"Then back off," Arashi suggested. "And don't call me Blondie! The name's Arashi!"

"Arashi, huh? Hey, I've heard of you. The human that the nine-tailed one follows and protects. Defiantly not coming after you."

'Nine-tailed one?' Jiraiya repeated in his head. 'What does this guy mean by that?'

"Kill them all but the blond," Roku commanded, flicking his wrist slightly. "After all, we don't want Kyuubi No Kitsune on our asses."

'And they blew it,' Kyuubi said in his mind. 'Need help, Arashi? The humans with you aren't used to fighting against demons, after all.'

'That would be nice if you think you can handle it,' Arashi replied with a small smirk as the wolf demons crouched low to the ground.

'Watch me,' the fix said before he hopped down from his branch. "Now, now, wolves," he said, bringing the ookamis attention to him. Most of them went wide-eyed. "Hunting down humans, that's just a waste of time. Threatening humans…fun, but pointless since all they do is either stand their ground or run off screaming. Attacking humans, boring since it's so easy to overpower them. Killing humans, you've had your fun and now you have nothing to do. But attacking a group with a human that I'm around, you got yourself into one hell of a problem."

"Stay out of this, fox!" Roku shouted. "We've already guaranteed not to attack your human!"

"Attack him or not, you're attacking a group with him in it," Kyuubi pointed out. "Now, either get ripped to shreds, get a lot of broken bones that will most likely puncture some vital organs, or run away with your tails between your legs. The choice is yours."

"We only require that one human!"

"And my human is guarding the one you're after."

"What is going on?" Hiashi asked, looking over to Arashi.

"Um, well, you see," the blond began. "I've kind of been around a nine-tailed fire fox demon, Kyuubi over there to be more precise, since I was eight years old. He's like my best friend now."

"You've been around a demon?" Jiraiya almost snapped, stunned.

"The choices are still open," Kyuubi pointed out to Roku. "Leave, die, or get seriously hurt and die later."

"We outnumber you, fox!" Roku shouted.

"How many tails are you and your companions?"

"Most of us are four tails and the rest are three. I'm five tailed."

"Ok. Roku, right? I've handled myself just fine fighting against a pack of six tailed…I can't remember if they were cat or panther demons. I think I can handle a few weakling cubs." Roku growled. "I'm not being overconfident, nope. I'm just saying. So back off," he started to growl. "Or I will slaughter every single one of you!" He smirked when he noticed a few taking a step or two back. "See? They're smart."

"Why do you bother protecting them?" Roku asked. "We'll get that human eventually! One way or another!"

"I don't care if you get him or not," Kyuubi growled, stepping closer to the ookami. "But when my human is around him, you won't be touching anyone in this group. Because you never truly know. While you're attacking Yoshiro there, you might harm Arashi. And I would get so pissed off at that. And not to mention you cubs would lose your lives. So, get him if you want. Just not with my human around him. Get it? Got it? Good."

"You can't scare me, fox," Roku chuckled darkly when Kyuubi turned away. "Wolves have been killing your kind for ages!" Kyuubi stopped in his tracks, his eyes gaining more red as a growl started to rip out of his throat. "So if you think you can defeat us all, you're being foolish!"

"Wolves may have been killing the Fox Clan for ages," Kyuubi calmly said, even though his fangs were bared and his eyes completely red, before he snapped around, glaring towards the ookami, who started to shake from the deathly glare of the kitsune. "But wolves have never faced a fox as powerful as I. Now clear off or I'll just go ahead and let my instincts gain complete control over me. You can get your human some other time, but NOT with MY HUMAN AROUND!"

The wolf demons growled slightly before they slowly turned and walked off. "Kyuu?" Arashi called to the fox when the wolves were gone.

"Don't step close to me right now, Arashi," Kyuubi warned. "Not until I calm down enough." He sighed slightly. "You know what? Babble on about something until I do calm down."

"Ok then. Since when was I your property?"

Kyuubi chuckled. "My scent is on you, so to other demons, you're my human. Nothing personal."

"Sure. I'll try not to let it get to me."

"Wait a minute," Jiraiya broke in. "What the hell are you doing around a demon, Arashi?"

Kyuubi growled slightly from the snap towards the blond. Arashi didn't seem to make much of it. "Remember when I told you why I liked foxes? When I said that once you get used to them, they're not all that dangerous and pretty cool?"

"You mean that story you told me about when a wolf attacked you and a fox defended you?"

"That fox is right here!" Kyuubi exclaimed, turning around, a little bit of gold in his eyes. "That's right! Little eight-year-old Arashi attacked by a wolf! And I still don't know what made me defend him!"

"And I think you mentioned something about staying on the sidelines next time that happened," Arashi pointed out with a smug smirk on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you took me seriously?"

"Kinda, sorta."

"Kinda, sorta? Geez, Arashi. You're an idiot."

"So you've been keeping this guy a secret from everyone for the past eight years?" Amana asked. "Why not tell me and Hiashi? We wouldn't have told sensei!"

"Speak for yourself," Hiashi muttered under his breath.

"Because he doesn't like you two," Arashi replied with a nervous look on his face. "He thinks you both are really annoying."

"Understatement," the red-headed fox muttered. "Now," he spoke more clearly. "I have something to ask Yoshiro. What the hell did you do to piss off a pack of ookamis? They're a hard clan to piss off. So how did you do it? And why did you not tell the others? Hm? You put them in danger! If Arashi was not acquainted with me, you would be dead, and be responsible for their deaths because you didn't warn them!"

"Aren't you glad you came?" Arashi asked with a smirk.

"Yes and no," Kyuubi replied. "Yes, because now I don't have to worry about you getting hurt. No, because this guy is pissing me off. Now what is your answer?" Kyuubi asked, stepping closer to the Lord.

"If I had told them what was really after me, I wouldn't have received help," Yoshiro began. "Those wolves would have killed me."

"They would have kill you anyway, along with whoever was with you if they didn't have the scent of a powerful demon on them."

"I didn't think they would attack outsiders."

"They're wolves!" Kyuubi yelled. "They'll attack whatever they can eat! Now answer the first question. What did you do to make them angry enough to want your death? You're one of the lords that has a treaty with demons, aren't you?"

"Yes," Yoshiro replied with a nod of his head. "My great grandfather was the one who created the treaty with the demons. As long as we killed none of them, they will leave our village alone. But recently, newcomers had moved into our village. We told them not to attack any wolves they would see, but they did not listen. We didn't know that they were hunters. They killed a few of the wolf demons in disguise of normal wolves. And the leader of the pack, Konu, was furious and started trying to kill me and others in my village."

"Humans like you, I really do hate."

"Kyuu, you need to calm down a little bit," Arashi said, approaching the fox demon before he grabbed Kyuubi's arm. "We're supposed to guard him. And that means you can't attack him either because I will defend him."

Kyuubi growled slightly. "You know, I hate it when you do that! But I hate humans like him more!"

"Kyuubi!" Arashi snapped, pulling the fox's arm, which also made the fox more level with him. "Knock it off. Hate him all you want, but no attacking."

"You're lucky you can sort of control me," the red-head stated. "Enough to keep me calm, anyway. Now let me go." Hesitantly, Arashi released the hold he had on Kyuubi's arm. "Alright," Kyuubi sighed. "I'm calm now." He looked over to Jiraiya. "Since now you know I've been following you, hope you wouldn't mind another addition to your team. After all, if I leave Arashi, my anger might get a little out of control and I might attack someone." Arashi stared at him in disbelief before the fox looked down at him. "What?" he innocently asked.

"Nothing," the blond replied, slowly shaking his head, muttering something about 'crazy foxes' and 'complete and total lunatic kitsune'.

"How would him being around control your anger?" Hiashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's a demon thing, Hyuuga," the kitsune replied.

"How did you know his name?" Amana asked this time. "At least his last name."

"Because he's been spying (or looking after without permission, as he puts it) on me since I was eleven," Arashi explained. "He didn't used to come into Konoha before the Genin Exams, but he was there the day we got into our teams. Then he just started to spy on me."

"Watching over without permission," Kyuubi 'corrected'.

"Either way!"

"So you pretty much know everything he's been through?" Jiraiya asked with arms crossed over his chest.

"Why is it when there's a human here that didn't tell you about demons being after him, you ignore it?" the red-head asked in disbelief. "But when a fox demon saves you from becoming a wolf's dinner, you start questioning the demon? Huh? How fair is that? I just saved your asses! He's the one who only hired you to protect himself and didn't care if you were killed or not!"

"He has a point," Arashi pointed out. "Kyuubi doesn't mean any harm, so knock it off. I trust him."

"You don't have the best judge in character, Kazama," Hiashi stated.

"I've been around him since I was eight! I think I would know how he really acts!"

"He might be tricking you."

"Ok, Hyuuga," Kyuubi growled. "You barely know me, so you don't know how I act around Arashi. I can't lie to him. I can't attack him. I can't do anything to him that will cause him harm! So shut it before I rip your mouth out!" Arashi sighed loudly. "What?"

"Stop threatening people," Arashi said.

"Why?" Arashi glared at him. "Fine," the fox growled. "I'll stop threatening people. By the way, demon clans normally stick together. Are there any other demons that live near your village, Yoshiro?"

"A few others," Yoshiro replied.

"Piss any of them off?"

"Not unless those hunters that attacked the wolves attacked other demons."

"Watch. They did."

"Kyuubi," Arashi calmly called. "Stop talking." Kyuubi just growled slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Sensei, can't Kyuubi stay with us out in the open? He's been following us from the start and he is the one that convinced those wolves to leave us alone. Not to mention he's as powerful as a demon can get. At least, that's what he says."

"If a demon gets to ten tails, let me know so I can die of shock," the red-head commented.

"Stop talking!" Arashi nearly snapped at the grinning fox. "So sensei. Can't he stay around us?"

"Since he's most likely going to be following us anyway and since we know he's here, might as well," Jiraiya replied. "But I'm not trusting you, fox."

"Two things," Kyuubi said. "One: why not trust me? Arashi does! And not to mention I'm the one who saved you and the others. Also, that human lied to you about who was after him. I haven't told a single lie. Two: the name's Kyuubi No Kitsune. You can just call me Kyuubi. Only Arashi can call me Kyuu. Don't call me fox. Only demons can get away with that part."

"Fine. And I don't trust you because you're a demon."

"Really fair," the fox scoffed.

"Ok, same question that Hiashi asked earlier," Arashi said, looking over to the fox next to him. The others, especially Jiraiya, kept watching Kyuubi, which annoyed him to no end. "How exactly does you being around me control your anger?"

"Because I'm used to you being around and I'm protective of you," Kyuubi replied. "Like I told him. It's a demon thing. I'm more used to your scent. And foxes normally don't let others get too close to them. The ones that do get close to a fox, the fox gets really protective of them and can't attack them. If a fox demon goes into a rage, and someone they let close to them is around, the scent of that person will get to the fox and tell them to calm down or they might end up harming the one they care for."

"I guess that make sense," the blond shrugged.

"How come when he asked you a question, you answered it?" Hiashi asked.

"Because I can stand him and he'll get the answer out of me one way or another," the fox replied, looking over his shoulder to the Hyuuga. Kyuubi and Arashi were right in front of Jiraiya. Mostly because Kyuubi didn't want the scents of the other humans to reach his nose and didn't like to feel crowded by others. Arashi mainly because, like the fox said earlier, he could sort of control the kitsune. "And not to mention I don't like you," Kyuubi added with a smirk.

"Okay, second question," Arashi broke in when he noticed Hiashi about to say something to the fox. "Why are the demons the only ones allowed to call you fox?"

"Another demon thing," the red-head explained. "Even if we know the names of each other, we'll just call each other by our clan. After all, calling each other by our names would just mean something like a bond. Whether that bond is good or bad depends on the demon."

"You called Roku by his name," Amana pointed out.

"He was the leader of that pack," Kyuubi pointed out. "And I only said it once. Doesn't mean anything if you say it once. Just means you're serious. Like when he pretty much mentioned that I'm around Arashi a lot. He was basically telling his pack that he knew I was around close by and seriously leave Arashi alone or I would have gotten on their tails and hunted them down until all of them were dead if they did harm Arashi."

"Demons are really confusing," Jiraiya commented.

"You'll get used it…maybe. Personally, I would prefer not to be around you humans. I would just rather stick around Arashi."

"Wow," Arashi mockingly gasped. "You make me feel so loved!" Kyuubi chuckled before he wrapped an arm around Arashi's neck, pulling the blond closer to him before he started to rub the top of Arashi's head with his knuckles. "Hey! Let me go! Come on, Kyuubi! That hurts! Let me go!"

"I'm just making you feel more loved!" Kyuubi laughed out.

"Let me go!" Arashi shouted. "Come on, Kyuubi! What happened to 'can't do me any harm'?"

"I meant serious harm that could kill you," the fox pointed out calmly as he stopped rubbing his knuckles harshly on the blonde's head, but didn't let go of his neck. "Seriously, Arashi. I can poke you with my claws, do what I just did, and I won't have to kill myself over it. If I really hurt you - like 'make you bleed' hurt you – then I would kill myself."

"You're weird," Amana commented with a blank look on her face.

"It's the way I am!" Kyuubi dramatically said, looking towards her with a playful smile on his face. "Don't like it? Well too bad for you!"

"Stop acting dramatic, Kyuu," Arashi blankly said. "And let go of me before you snap my neck!" The fox automatically let go. "Thanks."

"No problem-o."

"He's really weird," Amana whispered into Arashi's ears when she caught up with him.

"You haven't seen half of his weirdness," the blond whispered back.

**Me: end of this chapter. If it's not long enough for you, I tried! Anyway, next chapter will be worth the wait since I plan on putting in a fluff. Enjoy it! And if you're lucky, I'll be in the mood to put a little smex in a couple chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: now for the new chapter! And everyone shall be happy! Remember to review! **

**Disclaimer: since when have I ever owned Naruto?**

The small group was resting close to a pond for the night. A small fire crackled in the circle that was created by the five. Arashi kept looking around for Kyuubi, who left earlier to search the perimeter for any unwanted guest. That was about thirty minutes ago, and Arashi was getting restless. Shuffling noises in the bushes and twigs snapping put the group on guard before a red-orange fox, about the size of a horse, with nine-tails appeared. "Hey, Kyuubi," Arashi greeted, relaxing. The kitsune growled softly in response before laying on the ground behind the blond.

"How can you tell that's Kyuubi?" Amana asked.

"One: I've seen his fox form a million times," Arashi pointed out. "Two: do you know any other fox demons with nine tails? And three: no other fox demon would come in here and not attack us." Kyuubi chuckled slightly before pulling the teen to the ground with one of his tails. "Hey!"

'Keep you warm,' the fox said. 'Tonight's going to be a cold one.'

"How can you tell?" Kyuubi gave him a look. "Right, animal instincts and all that. Whatever." The kitsune snorted before laying his head down between his paws as a couple more of his tails covered Arashi. "Who's taking first watch?" the blond asked, looking over to his sensei.

"Amana and Hiashi, first," Jiraiya replied. "Then you and me. They'll keep watch until midnight then wake us up so we can take watch for the rest of the time." Kyuubi growled disapprovingly. "And you have a problem with this?"

"Yeah," Arashi replied for the fox. "He says that humans need more sleep than demons do, and he can stay awake for three days straight. So he'll stay awake and the rest of us can sleep. After all, none of you guys are used to fighting against demons. I, at least, sort of am since I spar with Kyuu all the time. And you never know what kind of demon you're up against and how to fight against it and yada-yada-yada."

"Why does something tell me he's doing this more for you than anyone else?" Hiashi asked, staring blankly at the blond, who just shrugged before giving Kyuubi a small glance.

Kyuubi didn't notice it since he was staring into the surrounding forest, growling deeply at noises. When the noises started to sound closer, the growl ripped from his throat as he opened his mouth, making the growl louder and showing off his fangs. The noises started to go back. "More wolves?" Arashi asked when the fox settled down, still staring towards the forest.

'Yeah,' Kyuubi replied. 'Nothing I can't handle. They're just so persistent. They really want to get to that human you're guarding.'

"Too bad for them," the blond muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he leaned against the fox's side. "They're not getting him."

'As far as they are concerned, they are - one way or another. As soon as we are out of the way, they'll get him. But if we stick around, they will fight against us to get to him. Arashi, you're taking a large risk guarding this human.'

"A little excitement on a mission never hurt anyone," the blond responded.

'No, but it will get some killed,' the fox growled, turning his head to look at the human teen next to him. 'You cannot handle wild demons as well as me. And wolves are the wildest you will ever find. They listen to no one other than the leader of their pack.' He sighed slightly, turning back to the forest.

"And you're concerned," Arashi stated with a smirk. "Don't be."

"I say he's concerned for your safety," Amana pointed out. "I mean, when he was talking to those guys earlier –"

"Wolf demons," Arashi corrected when he heard Kyuubi growling slightly.

"Whatever. Anyway, everything he said seemed to have ended up with you. Didn't you notice? 'Attack him or not, you're attacking a group with him in it.' 'While's you're attacking Yoshiro, you might harm Arashi.' 'You can get your human some other time, but not with my human around.' Every time he said something to them, it ended with you involved."

"He's always that way," the blond pointed out with a scoff. "What can I say? He's overprotective."

"I think he really cares for you."

Kyuubi glared at her before growling back at the forest, louder than last time. "He might," Arashi agreed with a shrug. "But he's my best friend. What friend doesn't care for another?"

"He doesn't get it," Hiashi whispered to his female teammate, who nodded in agreement with a small sigh.

Kyuubi raised his upper body from the ground, still growling, but looking towards another direction. "Stand down," a deep voice met their ears before a tall man with midnight locks and deep sea-blue eyes entered into the light of the fire. "I will not fight. Merely speak."

The fox's growling toned down slightly before he changed into his human form, his fox ears and tails out. "That is the worst disguise I have ever seen on a wolf," Kyuubi stated, smirking slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest after standing to his feet. Arashi stood, as well as the others. "Konu of the Wolf Clan. One of the Nine Bijou. The seven-tailed one."

Konu chuckled slightly. "Never try to fool a Master of Foolery," he calmly stated. "Kai." The illusion on Konu broke, revealing that his midnight hair was a moonlight silver streaming with light yellow and his eyes were just like Kyuubi's – red and gold. A pair of wolf ears stuck out from the top of his head and seven fluffy silver tails came from his backside. "So, the Kyuubi of the Fox Clan, the nine-tailed one of the Bijou, is here. And here I thought Roku was claiming false."

"State your business and leave," the kitsune growled.

"I wish to make a bargain," Konu stated.

"No deal!" Arashi yelled.

"Humans should hold their tongues when they know nothing," the ookami snarled before Kyuubi stepped in front of the blond, blocking him from view.

"My human knows plenty," the red-head pointed out.

"I see. So this is your human? But I did not even say what I want and what you get in exchange yet and he declines."

"I've told him the way wolves think, Konu. A fox, if offered a trade, will take both items and leave. But a wolf, when offered a trade, will kill the other and take both items as well. Arashi knows this and that is why he declined your offer."

"Ah, but that is with trades."

"Wolves are the same with bargains."

"Allow me to speak of my deal and then decide if you will accept or decline," the silver-haired ookami suggested.

"What do you want?" Jiraiya asked.

"It would be a good idea not to talk, Jiraiya-san," Kyuubi warned.

Konu chuckled slightly before he answered the gama-sennin's question. "In exchange for the safety of Yoshiro and his village, I want the ones who had killed the brethren of my pack," the ookami stated.

"That's not all you want," Kyuubi pointed out. "With the death of pack members, blood isn't enough."

"Yes, I do want one other thing. The furs of the fallen wolves were taken from their bodies. I want those furs back with the pack so we may bury them, complete. Hand over the murderers of wolves and the furs, and we will leave the humans alone. Deal? Or no?"

Kyuubi thought for a minute. Arashi was about to object, but the fox stopped him. "Deal," the red-head replied. "And if you go back on your word?"

"May death come to me swiftly," the wolf replied with a smirk as he stretched out an arm and cut a little bit above his wrist with his claws, allowing blood to spill down to his hand. Kyuubi did the same. "By oath of demon blood." The two shook hands before Konu turned and walked away with a smirk.

"Call your wolves back for the night, Konu!" Kyuubi yelled to the wolf, who just waved his hand before he was out of sight.

"By oath of demon blood?" Arashi repeated, looking up at the kitsune with a confused look. "What was that about?"

"Oath by demon blood basically means he can't go back on his word…and neither can I," the fox explained, licking away the blood on his hand and wrist. "Meaning, Yoshiro, as soon as we get to your village, summon those hunters and I'll hand them over to Konu as soon as I get the furs, wherever they are."

"You're actually going to give him humans?" Amana yelled. "Humans for him to kill?"

"As far as I was concerned, you and the others were hired only to protect Yoshiro. Anyone else is none of your business. Konu gets what he wants and he'll leave the village alone. This is a demon thing. It does not concern humans."

"I'm sure we all kind of have a problem with this, Kyuu," Arashi stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "Handing over some humans that didn't listen to warnings."

"Didn't listen to laws sounds more like it," Kyuubi muttered, watching as the cut above his wrist slowly healed. "Look, Arashi, you don't know everything about demons. Deals made by demons must be followed through. Like I said, Konu gets the humans and the furs. I'm sure Yoshiro would have no objection if the troublemakers of the village – the ones who pretty much put the place in such a dilemma – were handed over to the wolves to learn why they listen to what the laws say. Don't you, Yoshiro? If it meant the safety of your village, who really cares if a few strangers are handed over?"

"Strangers or not –killers or not – I don't hand anyone in my village over to anybody," Yoshiro stated before the kitsune sighed slightly.

"Do you want your village destroyed?"

"Why not just hand over the furs?"

"Because I made an oath by blood to protect everyone here!" Kyuubi snapped, his eyes getting redder and redder. "I didn't have to, but I did! And if I go back on that oath, you might as all die along with me! Because I made it to protect everyone! So deal with it! I don't care if you do it or not, but I am going to find those hunters, find the wolf furs, and I'm handing them over to Konu! He's not the right bijou to mess around with, anyway. Of course, neither am I," Kyuubi added as he sat down, leaning against a tree trunk.

"Ok, what is the difference between a bijou and a normal demon?" Arashi asked, sitting down next to the fox.

"Bijou are normally the most dangerous and there's only nine of us," the red-head explained. "I just so happen to be the strongest around. Bijou are the strongest demon of nine different clans. As far as I know of, there's me, Konu, the two-tailed cat, and the three-tailed turtle. Haven't met the others yet, but I'll know if they're bijou or not by their eyes."

"How can you tell from eyes?" Hiashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Demons with red in their eyes are normally classified as insane and unstable. They'll attack anything and everything. Bijou can have red in their eyes and still be sane and stable. But when our eyes are fully red, we're the most dangerous thing around. It really depends on our willpower on how crazy we go. But if a bijou has red eyes and is at their largest size, stay away from them. It's impossible to calm them down and the only way to get rid of them is to either kill or seal them. The turtle's already sealed."

"They can't calm down on their own?" Amana uncomfortably asked before the fox slowly shook his head. "So you've pretty much never been that crazy. I mean, you're perfectly calm right now!"

"I've been close a few times," the fox admitted.

"What happened?" the blond asked.

Kyuubi looked at the group. "Why am I being interrogated?" he jokingly replied with his own question.

"Because we're curious!"

"Go to sleep," the fox sternly said.

Out of all things, Konu had to suggest the blood oath – the most dangerous one. I had to do it. If I went back on my word, not only would I die, but Arashi as well. He's the only reason why I did it in the first place. If it was a normal oath and I didn't hold up my end, Konu would have attacked the village with me and Arashi in it. Amana was right. I do care for Arashi. More than he thinks. Sigh One of these days, he'll be the death of me. No wonder it's forbidden.

Kyuu seems to be thinking about a lot of things. I wonder what. About the deal he and Konu made? Why did he even make it? And what would really happen if he went back on his word?

"What is taking her so long?" Arashi whined the next morning. "Seriously, does a woman need this much time just to wash off some dirt?"

"She's a female," Kyuubi pointed out. "Females don't get out of water until they are satisfied with their appearances. Been there. Done that. Pain in the ass!"

"You had a girlfriend?"

"No, my sisters were that way," the fox replied with a smirk. "And I had to deal with them when I was younger."

"I feel so sorry for you," Jiraiya joked.

"You're a first!" the fox responded with a laugh. His playful face fell into a serious one before he sniffed at the air a little bit. "And here I thought I would only have to deal with wolves."

"Something else?" Arashi asked.

"Yeah," the red-head replied, giving a small shiver. "A snake."

"A snake shouldn't be hard for you," Hiashi stated. "Foxes are stronger and quicker, right?"

"Well demon snakes are more cunning than a demon fox. Not to mention the biggest back-stabbers you will ever meet. So I better go deal with this guy since he's too close to Amana and I doubt she knows it." He turned into his fox form, about the size of a husky, before running off into the forest.

"Hey, Arashi," Hiashi called to the blond, who quickly looked over to the Hyuuga. "Being around a demon all the time, he must have taught you something."

"Only need-to-knows about demons," Arashi replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "Demon jutsus are different from human ones. Only demons can pull them off. And each demon can only do one or two elements. Really depends on their species and breed."

"He must have taught you something," Hiashi edged on.

"Nothing other than some Taijutsu. He's learned a lot of different ones over his lifespan."

"Which would be how many years?" Jiraiya asked.

"Let's see, he was 156 when I was eleven and I'm sixteen now so he would be about 161 years old. Give or take a day or two."

"He's old enough to be your great grandfather!" the Hyuuga heir commented.

"Looks young enough to be your brother, though," Yoshiro added. "But demons are that way. They age more slowly than a human can."

"Yeah," Arashi replied. "He only looks about twenty-five now. He told me before that when he looks a certain age, he'll age a lot more slowly for some reason."

"Demons are beyond confusing," the gama-sennin muttered under his breath as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Amana snapped around when she heard a twig snap before a red-orange fox jumped out of a bush. She ducked deeper into the water. "What are you doing here?" she snapped. "Pervert!" Kyuubi snorted before he morphed into his human form and leapt over the small pond, landing on a boulder on the opposite side, his back to her. He looked around for a minute before looking down, seeing a large dark green snake gazing back up at him. He growled deeply before he shot a clawed hand at it and crushed its head.

"Don't accuse me of being such," Kyuubi growled. "I sensed a snake nearby and I took care of it. End of story."

"Sure, I bet that was all," the girl muttered, but Kyuubi heard her.

"You don't interest me, human," the fox growled again as he started to walk away.

"Right, your interest is in Arashi." That stopped Kyuubi in his tracks. "I knew it! You do care for him more than a friend, don't you?"

"Shut up," the fox snarled.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone. But you should tell Arashi. After all, he might feel the same to you."

"You know nothing about Arashi and I, girl. So do not speak of what you do not know."

"What is it with guys and not wanting to admit their feelings? Geez! I swear it has something to do with pride."

Kyuubi scoffed before walking back towards the camp. 'Hey, Arashi,' Kyuubi called through their mind link.

'What's up, Kyuu?' Arashi responded.

'Let me know when that Amana girl gets back to the camp. I'm going to go somewhere and think about a few things for a little bit.'

'Okay. Need any company?'

'That's alright. You probably wouldn't know where to find me anyway. And besides, if you come to me, who will tell us when the rest are ready to leave?'

'Good point. Alright, I'll let you know when Amana comes back.' Kyuubi didn't reply. He stopped near a cliff before sitting down on a boulder nearby, gazing out to the horizon.

Why are the words Amana told me so…bothering? Why should I even care what she says? But as much as I hate to admit it, she was right. Stick me in a room with a bunch of females in heat and have Arashi in the middle of it all and I'll go straight to him. No one appeals to me other than Arashi. Ever since I first met him. Man, I feel like a pervert. Liking someone decades younger than me. Sigh But I just can't do anything about it.

Amana came back into the camp, rubbing her hair hard with a towel. "About freaking time!" Arashi nearly yelled, throwing his arms dramatically into the air. "What took you so long?"

"Well, unlike guys, I care about hygiene," Amana replied with a playful smirk. "Where's Kyuubi? I thought he would come back here after dealing with that snake."

"Did you talk to him?" the blond asked, crossing his arms over his chest before the girl nodded. "Well, he's off somewhere thinking, but I told him that I would let him know when you came back into the camp so he can get his butt back over here."

"When did you tell him that?" Hiashi questioned, looking over to Arashi with a confused look.

"Kyuubi and I have had a mind link since I was eight," he calmly explained. 'Hey, Kyuubi,' he called through the link. 'Amana's back. You coming or stalking?'

'I'll come and I don't stalk,' Kyuubi replied.

"He's on his way," Arashi stated, smirking a bit.

**Me: ok, I know I promised a fluff in this chapter, but I couldn't fill it in anywhere so I'll put it in the next chapter. And if happy enough, I'll put in a lemon in the chapter after that. The only way to make me happy is to review. Heck, if I'm really happy, the lemon will be in the next chapter right after the fluff. Anyway, review! They keep me happy.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: well lookie here! a new chapter! Isn't everyone happy now? sorry, I got a hold of some sugar and am now feeling hyper. Anyway, new chappie! And I will try to put in the fluff and/or lemon.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction! And Arashi would be alive! And with an unsealed Kyuubi! And certain characters will be alive! I'm done.**

Confess? Not confess. Confess? Not confess. Why do girls do these things anyway? It's not like a flower petal determines everything! Kyuu would think I'm an absolute idiot doing something like this. So why am I bothering with it? Geez, I should just go ahead and confess to him. Now where could he have gone? He said he would be right back, but he's been gone for ten minutes. He sticks around an hour after we get to Yoshiro's village and then he leaves. What is that fox up to?

Arashi sighed, slumping against the tree closest to him. He had been trying to contact Kyuubi through the mind link, but Kyuubi blocked him out. That usually meant only one thing: Kyuubi didn't want to talk. He wanted to be left alone to think about something. Though Arashi couldn't help but wonder about what the fox was thinking about. Kyuubi rarely ever blocked him out. When the blond decided to go ahead and go inside of the Lord's mansion, Kyuubi appeared out of thin air in front of him. "Geez!" Arashi gasped. "Give me a heart attack, why don't you?"

"Sorry," the fox said with a small smirk. "I didn't think I would startle you.'

"Well, you did! Congratulations!" The two laughed for a minute before the blond teen looked at Kyuubi's face. "Something wrong?" he asked, stepping a little closer.

"Just bothersome thoughts, that's all," the red-head replied. "Nothing much. Did Yoshiro summon those hunters yet?"

"He's still refusing."

"He'll get Konu really pissed off if he doesn't obey," Kyuubi sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I managed to track down the furs he wanted and put them in the room you'll be staying in. I wouldn't put them anywhere else that people would wonder in and take them back."

"You think they won't try to go into my room and take the furs why?" Arashi asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he raised an eyebrow, leaning towards the fox a little bit.

"Because I'm going to be in your room tonight," the kitsune replied with a smirk on his lips as he copied the same action as Arashi, only without the confused look. "Any problem, Ara-kun?"

"No," Arashi replied, shaking his head as he leaned away from the fox. "I'm used to you slipping in and sleeping with me back home."

"Watching over!"

"You call 'watching over' staying in my bed, under the covers, and practically putting yourself against me?"

"Making sure no one snatches you in the middle of the night," Kyuubi defended with a shrug.

"Kyuubi, I know you better than that. When I was younger, you just sat on the window sill or in a chair or somewhere else other than the bed! Ever since I turned fourteen, you've been sleeping with me in my bed."

"Really?" the kitsune innocently asked before putting on a thoughtful face and giving a small hum. "I haven't really noticed."

"Yeah right. Besides, I don't think you sleeping in my bed with me tonight wouldn't be a good idea incase Jiraiya-sensei checks in and sees us."

"You may have a point there. But I would be able to sense him coming from down the hallway, so I can get out of the bed without him ever knowing."

"I can't convince you otherwise, can I?" the blond asked, staring incredulously at the grinning kitsune, who shook his head. "Figured," Arashi sighed. "Alright. I'll stop trying to convince you to stay out of the bed. Even if I somehow did, you would get in, anyway. Wouldn't you?"

"Being around you as a child really was a bad mistake."

"Why?"

"Because you know me all too well."

"Best to when it comes down to you."

"You make it sound like I'm so…untrustworthy."

"Sometimes, you kind of are. To others, though. Never to me."

"You won't believe how many times I have tried to lie to you and yet, I can't!"

"Why can't you lie to me, Kyuu?" Arashi asked, staring at the kitsune with a confused look again. "You lie to everyone else just fine, but you can't lie to me."

"Hard to, I guess," Kyuubi replied with a shoulder shrug. "Come on. Sun will be setting soon. I'll track down those hunters tomorrow. Maybe you could help me out, Arashi."

"Sure!" the blond replied with a smile. "How soon do we start?"

"After you eat some breakfast. I'll hunt down mine if there are any other animals around besides than wolves."

"But wouldn't you be hunting in their territory? So wouldn't they go after you?"

"Smart kid, Arashi. But no wolf is dumb enough to attack a Bijou other than another Bijou. So let's go ahead, get some food in you, then send you off to bed."

"I'm not a little kid anymore, Kyuubi," Arashi stated as he followed the red-headed fox back into the mansion.

Kyuubi stayed up, staring out the window to the clear night sky, glancing towards the slumbering blond from time to time. Arashi fell asleep about an hour after dinner, curled up on the futon with the blanket covering him balled up under his chin because of his fist. The fox couldn't help but admit that the teen looked cute like that. He looked completely at peace and calm. His fox ears twitched whenever he heard Arashi mumbling something in his sleep. It was entertaining. The funniest line so far was 'The penguins ran away with my money and clothes!'

It was hard for the kitsune not to laugh at that. He actually stuffed his fist into his mouth so he wouldn't burst into fits of laughter and wake the blond. And once Arashi was up, he stayed up. It was hard to put him back to sleep. "Penguins have fish cannons!" Arashi nearly yelled. Kyuubi gave a small snort before hiding his laughter behind his hands, as quiet as he could stay. "Give me back my pants! Evil penguins!" He won't be able to hold back his laughter if Arashi kept going. "Hey! Stupid penguins! That's my wallet! Stay out of it!"

The kitsune couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into a large fit of laughter, falling onto the ground as he clutched his sides, trying to breathe past the laughs. Arashi snapped awake from the sudden noise. "Kyuu?" he groggily called, seeing the laughing fox on the floor. "What's with you?"

"Got your clothes back from the penguins yet?" Kyuubi joked, laughing a little harder when he saw Arashi blushing with embarrassment. "Watch out! That one's spending all your money on more fish cannons!" He kept laughing, but he stopped joking…when Arashi threw the pillow at you. "Seriously, Arashi. How do you even know what a penguin is?"

"Television showing crazy videos of penguins," Arashi replied. "I think I saw a video of a penguin attacking someone."

"Stay off the TV," the fox advised through laughs as he sat up a little bit.

"Stop laughing!"

"But it's too funny!"

Arashi growled before launching at the kitsune, knocking him to the ground. Kyuubi fell back onto the floor, landing on his back with Arashi straddling his stomach. The fox was holding both of Arashi's arms up so the blond wouldn't hit him or anything. "Hm, I always thought of someone sitting on me like that," Kyuubi joked. "But not trying to hit me."

"Stop saying things like that!" the human teen warned through clenched teeth.

"Seriously, Arashi. What if your sensei walked in right now? How would this look to him? You sitting on me and I'm holding onto your wrist. Think about this for a minute." The blond blinked a couple times before leaping off of the fox. "Thought so," Kyuubi said in a victorious tone as he sat back up. He smirked when he saw the blush on Arashi's cheeks appear again. "Come now, Ara-kun. What has you blushing like a female who just gave herself up and is too shy to admit it?"

"No reason!" Arashi replied. "I just really wish you would quit saying things like that!"

"Hey, I'm a fox," the red-head pointed out when a smirk.

"I thought you hated perverts as much as I do."

'When a pervert hits on you, I do,' Kyuubi thought to himself. "Yeah, I do," he replied out loud. "Because compared to other perverts, I'm mild."

"I highly doubt that."

"Compare me to your sensei! Who is more perverted? He spies on girls in the tub and I just say things."

"You're right. He's more perverted than you. But you're still not mild."

"Geez, not my fault you blush like someone asked you to spend a night with them every time you hear something that sounds perverted," the fox muttered loud enough for Arashi to hear him.

"I do not!" the blond nearly yelled.

"Arashi, you're blushing right now."

"Because I'm mad at you!"

"Why are you mad at me?" Kyuubi innocently asked, chewing on his bottom lip. "I haven't done anything that I shouldn't…I think." Arashi growled under his breath before turning his head away. "Arashi?" No response. "Alright, I'll quit acting like a pervert if it will make you talk to me!"

"Thank you," the teen said, turning back towards Kyuubi with a victorious smirk. "I knew you couldn't stand me ignoring you." Kyuubi snorted with a faint glare towards the blond, who just shrugged it off. "Let me guess. Another reason why it was a bad idea to know you as a child? Because I know just what to do with you to get my way."

"Yes," the kitsune growled. "I really should hurt you, you know that, Ara-kun?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why? I like the way it sounds."

"Why not just call me Ara or something like that?"

"Because 'Ara' sounds too feminine. Then again, you look too feminine for a male human anyway."

"I do not!" Arashi yelled

"Yes you do. And maybe you shouldn't yell. You might wake others up. Then again, you should go back to sleep."

"I can't," Arashi mumbled. "I'm too awake to go back to sleep. What time is it?"

Kyuubi looked back out the window. "About two in the morning," he replied, looking back to the blond. "Still enough time to go back to sleep."

"I can't get back to sleep, Kyuu! You know that I'm just that way."

"Then I guess I have to do something to put you back to sleep," the fox sighed.

"Like what?" Arashi asked in a challenging tone.

"Oh, I don't know," Kyuubi replied in a thoughtful way, staring up at the ceiling, and unknowing to Arashi, inching closer to the blond. "I guess I could always try making you pass out."

"How can you make me pass out?" Arashi cockily asked with a smirk on his face. Then, faster than Arashi could think, Kyuubi's lips were on his. Arashi's eyes went wide in shock. He couldn't believe what the fox just did! What the fox was still doing! Kyuubi was kissing him! But before Arashi could respond to it, the kitsune pulled away. "Um, what was that about?" the blond asked as soon as he was able to.

"You didn't pass out," Kyuubi pointed out with a smirk. "Oh well."

"Kyuubi? What was that about?"

The red-head sighed. "If you want me to leave after I tell you, then I will. Amana was right. I do care for you, more than you think. I've been trying so hard to not tackle you to the ground and have my way with you. Trust me. I have been. With you, I just can't think of anything else. No one but you appeals to me." He gave another small sigh. "I'll leave you alone now if you want me to." As he rose to his feet, Arashi grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave," the blond whispered. "Please?" Kyuubi stared at Arashi with wide eyes before he smiled softly, sitting back down, nuzzling into the teen's neck. He nipped at it playfully, smirking when he heard Arashi give a small gasp, before he pulled away. He was pulled back, though, when Arashi grabbed his shirt and pulled his closer, connected their lips again. The fox nipped at Arashi's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Arashi granted with a faint moan. The blond wrapped his arms around Kyuubi's shoulders as the fox pulled him onto his lap.

They broke apart when Arashi pulled away, taking in gasps for air, but Kyuubi just started to butterfly kiss the teen's neck. He gave a small sigh of content before pulling away. "You should get some more sleep," the red-head stated. "After all, who knows how much trouble those hunters will give us once we find them tomorrow."

"Ok," Arashi agreed with a nod of his head. "I'll try to get some sleep."

"Where are you two going?" Jiraiya asked the next morning when Kyuubi was about to leave and Arashi followed after him.

"We're holding up my end of the bargain," Kyuubi replied. "I'm going to find those hunters that killed the wolves. Arashi agreed to help me out. We already have the furs. If we can get both to Konu by the end of the day, we'll have a happy wolf." He turned and headed for the door. "Coming, Ara-kun?"

"Yes," Arashi replied as Kyuubi opened the door, turning around when he was on the porch. "And stop calling me that!"

"Never!" the kitsune dramatically yelled, raising a hand into the air with a smile on his face before the blond chased after him.

"He's pretty immature for a demon," Hiashi commented.

"Notice how he's only like that with Arashi?" Amana asked. "I mean, around us, he's all business. With Arashi, he's laughing and acting like a child."

"That demon is really strange," Jiraiya muttered under his breath.

_-Now tuning into Kyuubi and Arashi-_

"So do you have any clues as to where the hunters might be?" Arashi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If I had something with their scent, then yeah," the kitsune muttered under his breath before sighing. "Guess we ask around, then. And if we can't find them, we're in trouble."

"How do we even know how many hunters there were?"

"Stop asking me questions that I don't know the answer to, Arashi."

"Maybe you would know the answer to this one. If you don't, then I'm going to have to look at you weird. Where did you find those furs?"

Kyuubi gave a small hum of thought, rubbing his chin slightly with his index finger. "Well, kind of obvious," Kyuubi replied. "At a fur stand."

"We found our first inspection place, then," the blond stated. "Because, come on. The hunters have to go there to give it to the fur stand, so the people working there must have seen the hunters. They can give us a description and other stuff so it will make finding the hunters easier!"

Kyuubi smirked. "I guess another reason why I love you so much has to be your brains," he stated before whispering into Arashi's ears. "Most humans don't have one. Or they do and they just don't use it." Arashi laughed into his hand.

"Come on," the blond said through his laugh. "Let's jut get to the stand."

It took Kyuubi a few minutes, but he eventually remembered where the fur stand that he stole the wolf skin from was. The two people that worked there were shocked to see Kyuubi again, and showed it in more than expressions. "What do you want here?" the woman asked in a frightened tone. "We already gave you all the wolf furs we had."

Arashi looked up at the red-headed fox with a certain look that demanded an explanation. "What did you do?" he questioned the kitsune.

"Nothing other than threaten their lives if they didn't give me the wolf furs," Kyuubi replied. "It worked."

"You're unbelievable," Arashi sighed, shaking his head, before he went closer to the stand. "Sorry if whatever he did yesterday frightened you. He's just that way. We came here to ask if you know anything about the hunters that got the wolf furs."

"Let's see," the man spoke, thinking a little bit. "I believe that there were four of them. Three of them were fairly large. The third was a little skinnier and shorter. They looked like brothers. Each of them had a marking somewhere on their body. One had his on his cheek, another had his on his arm, the third had one on his wrist, and the last one, the skinny one, had his mark right above his left eye."

"What did the marks look like?"

"Come on, Arashi," Kyuubi sighed. "A group of four humans that look like brothers with marks on their bodies. Yeah, like they're not easy enough to find."

"It never hurts, Kyuu," Arashi stated, looking over his shoulder to the fox before looking back at the two people.

"Well, the marks looked like paw prints of some sort," the man replied when Arashi looked back towards him.

"Paw prints?" the blond repeated.

"Yes."

"Paw print marks?" Kyuubi said to himself, going into a thinking trance again before looking over to Arashi, who turned towards him when he heard the fox. "The only kind of humans that have those kind of marks are demon hunters. They stick together in their own little village. Why these four are here, I don't know." He looked back at the couple that were staring at him and Arashi. "Hey, you. Do you know if they're still in this village?"

"We saw them just an hour ago," the woman replied. "They went that way," she added, pointing behind the two.

"Thanks a lot!" Arashi yelled as he ran off after Kyuubi. "Hey! Kyuubi!" The kitsune jumped onto a roof before he finally stopped, crouching down as his red-gold eyes looked around. "What was up with running off like that?" Arashi asked after he jumped onto the roof, landing right next to the fox.

"Best to find them before we lose them," Kyuubi stated.

"Hard to lose what we haven't even found," the blond muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I found them," the kitsune said, pointing towards a group of laughing men. They fit the description that the man from the stand gave them. "Figured. They're demon hunters alright. A team. That's why they left their village. They never do unless they're working in a team. Where the marks are normally tell what the individual is a specialist at. Cheek is the one who draws in the demons with plenty of noise. Arm is muscle. Wrist is the one who pretty much ties down the demon before killing. And forehead means he's the strategist – the thinker of the group."

"All brains and no brawn," Arashi said in a joking way, leaning against the perfectly balance fox so he could see the group better. "Unlike those other three."

"We still need to be careful with them," Kyuubi pointed out as the blond got off of him. "They can take down almost any kind of demon they find."

"Bet they can't take you down." The fox smirked at the confidence in Arashi's voice. "So what's the plan?"

Kyuubi gave a small thoughtful hum, looking up to the sky while Arashi kept an eye on the four. "If I could contact Konu or track him down, we can lure those four to them. You could get the furs really quick and we can have this deal over and done with in less than an hour."

"Why do I feel a 'but' coming on?"

"But I have no way of contacting Konu and who knows how long it will take me to track him down. Ookamis are the best tracker there are, so they would know how to cover their own tracks."

Now it was Arashi's time to think for a minute. "I can keep an eye on these guys," he said after a minute. "And you can find Konu or another wolf demon to tell him to meet up somewhere so you can give him the hunters and the furs. Then you can meet back up with me and lure these guys to that spot."

"Stop surprising me with all these ideas, Arashi," Kyuubi chuckled, rising to his feet. "You're going to go too fast for me to keep up one of these days." Arashi just smirked, crossing his arms back over his chest. "I better get going, then." When he was about to turn, Arashi grabbed his arm like last night, making the kitsune look back at him, before the blond pecked him on the lips. "Defiantly going to hurry up now," Kyuubi stated with a smirk before pecking Arashi's back. "Don't lose track of them."

"Hello," Arashi sighed, earning a chuckle from Kyuubi. "I'm the Yellow Flash!" The kitsune shook his head before disappearing in a split second. "Ok, maybe I can't outrun a demon if all of them are that fast," the teen muttered to himself before he went back to watching the group of demon hunters.

_-An hour and a half later-_

Currently, Arashi was in a tea house, still watching the four hunters. Kyuubi contacted him not too long ago, saying that he found the wolves, delivered the message and furs, (so that took less time) and was heading back. "Hey," a husky voice whispered into the blonde's ear before he jumped, snapping around to see a grinning brunet with blue eyes. "It's me. I put an illusion on so those hunters won't recognize me as a demon."

"Think you could not sneak up on me?" Arashi asked through clenched teeth, which just made the disguised Kyuubi's grin wider. "So what's the plan now? You change or something?"

"No," Kyuubi replied. "You go over to them and tell them that a friend of yours mention a very rare kind of demon in the forest, and they won't get into trouble for attempting to catch it. I'll pretend to be the rare demon."

"You are rare," the blond pointed out in a whisper. "All I have to say is that there's a nine-tailed fox demon in the woods. Where do I lead them?"

Kyuubi glanced over to the group, who looked like they were watching. "About three miles east of the village is a lake," he whispered back. "Take them there. I'll be waiting for them in my fox form and when they chase after me, I'll lead them to Konu. You should head back to the village."

"No way! What if they actually catch you? And if you're going to go slow enough for some guys to chase after you, then I can defiantly keep up."

"Alright," the kitsune sighed. "I'll go ahead and get to the lake. Try to get them there within the hour."

Arashi nodded before Kyuubi stood up straight and walked out of the tea house. The blond gave a small sigh before looking over to the group, who were still watching him. How to approach them, he was still figuring out. Be blunt or what? Oh well. He'll just go along with it. He stood from his spot and walked over to the four. "Hey," he greeted. "I noticed those marks on you four. You're demon hunters, right?"

"What's it to you, kid?" the one with the mark on his cheek asked.

"Nothing much, but my friend that just came in here mentioned seeing a rare fox out in the forest near the lake."

"How rare?" the shorter one asked this time, obviously interested.

"A nine-tailed fox."

"Imagine how much money we can rake in with furs of that!" the one with the mark on his arm stated.

"You want something, don't you?" the skinny one asked in suspicion.

"Fifteen percent and I'm good," Arashi replied. "That's all I want. So, what do you say?"

The four started to talk amongst themselves before the younger-looking one leaned away from the larger three and nodded. "We'll bring you the money you want after we sell the furs."

"I'm coming with you," the blond stubbornly said.

"You'll only get in the way, gaki," the fourth one, the one with the wrist mark, stated.

"I can handle myself and I'll stay out of the way. But I am coming with you guys."

"Fine," the skinny one sighed. "Name's Yashi. That's Goku," he motioned towards the one with the arm mark, "Coru," the one with the wrist mark, "and Aku," the one with the cheek mark. "And you are?"

"Arashi."

**Me: next chapter, the wolves get what they want and mayb a lemon…ok, I'll try and put a lemon in the next chapter if I get enough reviews. ok?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: hello, one and all! For the brand new chapter of 'Doesn't Matter What You Are'! Holy freaking crap, I rhymed! It's the end of the world! And I'm not the cause of it! J/K!**

**Disclaimer: do u really think I own Naruto? Whoever told u I did was a liar!**

They got to the lake surprisingly fast with no interruptions or obstacles. The hunters kept coming up with a plan on how to capture a nine-tailed fox, which made Arashi worry a little bit. Maybe the idea wasn't such a good one if they do catch Kyuubi. Highly unlikely, but the blond couldn't help but worry about the kitsune. These were highly skilled demon hunters, and Kyuubi was a demon. They were trained to kill demons. Was Kyuubi even used to fighting against demon hunters? Arashi shook his head. No, Kyuubi didn't say he was going to fight them. He just said he would lead them to the wolves by having them chase him. That was all.

When the hunters grew quiet, Arashi knew they were close. Especially since he hear something moving around in water. The hunters wouldn't let him in front of them, but he could still see over their shoulders. Kyuubi only had his front feet in the knee high water. 'Kyuubi,' Arashi called through the mind link before he saw the kitsune raise his head. 'They here. To your right. I'm right behind them.'

'Okay,' Kyuubi replied before he slowly turned and took a few sniffs. The hunters figured that he suspected someone being where they were, but Kyuubi knew thanks to the blond teen. He growled slightly before one of the hunters left, like he was going to try and sneak up behind the kitsune. 'Get back to the village, Arashi,' Kyuubi advised.

'No,' Arashi stubbornly replied. 'I'm staying with you.' Kyuubi snorted before he snapped around and jumped away, narrowly missing a rope that looked like it was meant to wrap around his neck. The red kitsune roared out loudly before two of the other hunters emerged from the trees. The fourth one, Yashi, stayed with Arashi. Coru pulled the rope back to him before he started to twirl it in his hand. Aku looked ready to tackle, as did Goku. When Kyuubi saw the two running towards him, he leapt into the air once again to dodge. When he saw the rope coming towards him, he bit down on it and yanked it out of Coru's hand.

He landed not too far away, growling dangerously, before snapping around and running off. "After him!" Yashi yelled before all four ran after the nine-tailed fox. Arashi, seeing where Kyuubi was heading because the fox sent him a image, ran at top speed to meet the fox there. Surprisingly, Arashi beat Kyuubi to the place where they were to meet the wolves. Konu was already there in wolf form, a large silver wolf with light yellow marks around his red-gold eyes. Seven fluffy tails stayed group together behind the wolf Bijou, making it look like he had one large tail.

"Kyuubi's on his way with the hunters," he said when Konu was about to advance on him. The wolf stopped before raising his head slightly. Not even a minute afterwards, Kyuubi burst from the trees, skidding to a stop next to Arashi. The four hunters came out as well, stopping in their tracks when they saw the large silver wolf, the nine-tailed fox, and a few other large wolves around. They couldn't see Arashi because Kyuubi was crouched low enough to the ground to hide every bit of the blond.

"_I brought you the hunters, Konu_," Kyuubi growled to the wolf, who nodded before nudging his head towards the four. Before they had time to think of a new plan, each of the demon hunters were grabbed by a wolf.

"_The deal is done_," Konu replied before the four wolves holding the struggling hunters disappeared into the forest. "_I have a small question about your human, Kyuubi No Kitsune_."

"_What?_"

"_You plan on making him your mate and bearer of your kits, aren't you?_" Konu asked in a knowing, but warning, kind of voice.

"_That is none of your concern!_" the kitsune barked. Arashi was wondering what the two demons were saying since all he was hearing were growls and such. "_What I plan and what I think about is no business of yours_."

"Kyuubi?" Arashi called to the fox, who looked back to the human before crouching to the ground, low enough for the blond to climb onto his back.

"_Look at that_," Konu taunted with a scoff. "_A horse for a human!_" Kyuubi growled at the wolf a final time before he turned and walked off. "_You know it's forbidden, Nine Tails!_" Konu yelled to the fox. "_Humans and youkai are not meant to bond! That human will lead to your downfall!_"

Kyuubi ignored what Konu had said, but the words still reached his mind and replayed over and over through his thoughts loud enough for him to have to block Arashi from the mind link so he wouldn't hear them. 'Arashi won't lead to my downfall,' Kyuubi thought to himself, his eyes narrowing. 'If anything, he makes me feel stronger because of my urge to protect him from harm. He wouldn't lead me to my death. Not unless he had no choice.'

"Hey, Kyuubi," Arashi spoke. "What did he say that got you mad?"

'Nothing,' Kyuubi replied, reopening the mind link. 'Just forget about that he and I speaking at all.'

"Okay," the blond sighed in defeat. He figured the fox would tell him. "You know I'm going to find out eventually, right?"

'And I will remain to be my stubborn self and not say a word of it,' the kitsune pointed out. The teen just smirked.

"Where have you guys been?" Amana asked when Arashi and Kyuubi walked back in.

"Holding up our end of the deal," Kyuubi blankly replied, sitting down on the floor as he leaned his back against the wall, resting an arm on one of his legs that was bent. "The furs and the hunters are in Konu's possession now, so he won't be attacking this village any time soon unless they do something else to piss off the Wolf Clan."

"Guess that means we can go home," Arashi said, sitting on the chair closest to the kitsune. "Doesn't it, sensei?" he asked, looking over to Jiraiya.

"Since our client is back here safely and we have no further business here," Jiraiya stated. "Then yes, we can go home. He's not coming into Konoha, is he?" the gama-sennin questioned, nodding his head towards the red-head.

"He comes into Konoha everyday, even if others can't see him," the blond pointed out with a shrug. "Mostly at night, though, since I visit him in the forest during the day after training and such. But he comes into the village to spy on me."

"Watching over without permission," Kyuubi muttered. "There's a difference between that and spying."

"'Watching over without permission' is a fancier way of saying spying. So, yeah, you're spying on me."

"Whatever," the red-head grumbled, turning his head a different direction.

"We'll leave in a couple hours," Jiraiya spoke when he noticed that Arashi and Kyuubi weren't going to say anything else. "That gives us enough time to get some supplies." The others nodded in understanding.

'That human will lead to your downfall!' Konu's words ran through my head constantly. I could tell Arashi was worried about my thoughts since this is the third time this week I've blocked him out. He knows when I block him out, I'm thinking about something I don't want him to worry about, but it end up with him worrying anyway. It's not something I want him to worry about. It's just something I don't want him to hear. If he knew that bonds between demons and human were forbidden, who knows how he would react. I don't want him thinking about anything Konu had spoken to me.

Who cares if we're forbidden or not? I care for Arashi and will never leave his side. If demons come between us, I will fight for him. No one comes between Arashi and I.

What's Kyuubi thinking about? I've only seen that look on his face when he hears something that annoys him to no end. And he's even growled a few times. Kyuubi, why won't you tell me what's bothering you? I really wanted to ask him that, but he's been known to either ignore those kind of questions or just plain flat say 'It's nothing you need to worry about.' He doesn't get it, does he? When he doesn't tell me anything and when he blocks me out, I do worry.

Within the next two or three days, the team had made it back to Konoha. Kyuubi stopped following when they entered the forest, not going close enough to the gates to be seen. Jiraiya thought the kitsune would say away for a few days since now other people knew he went into the village. How wrong he was. Arashi saw the fox demon that same night. And was currently trying to get Kyuubi to tell him what Konu had said that made him so upset. "Come on, Kyuu," Arashi whined, placing his hands between his knees that laid flat and spread across from each other on the bed where Arashi sat.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," the red-head stated for the tenth time in the last twenty minutes.

"I don't see what the harm is!" Arashi finally snapped. "What did he say that you're hiding from me? You never hide what anybody says about anything! What did he say that has you troubled?"

Kyuubi sighed heavily before looking over to the blond. Arashi was giving him the 'tell me or else' look, which Kyuubi sometimes feared because the teen came up with very convincing or scary ways to get the kitsune to say whatever he's hiding. "Alright," he sighed before going over and sitting down next to the blond on the bed. Arashi's position relaxed some. He pulled his legs out from under him before tucking his knees into his chest, wrapping his arms around them as well, as he laid his head on his knees, looking at the red-headed fox.

"I've been thinking about two things, really," Kyuubi admitted. "One was why did I really save you from that wolf all those years ago." He half expected Arashi to make some sort of smartaleck comment, but the blond stayed silent. "Foxes, wolves, and other demons, when they mate, they mate for life. But very few demon clans can actually sense who their true mates are. I always found that a little confusing and how can one know who their true mate is. I thought nothing of it because it's never really happened to me. I never took in any mate, nor slept with anyone.

"But when I saw you and sensed that wolf nearby, I felt this tug on my instincts to protect you, even if I got hurt in the process. Then my entire mind was consumed by nothing but you for years, and still is now. I think I understand the whole 'sense who the true mate is' thing now."

"So you protected me before because you sensed I was your true mate?" Arashi summed up as a question. "But I was only eight then."

"Age doesn't matter, nor does species or breed," the kitsune stated. "You would have grown older, and you have. All these years, I've just been trying to act like a older brother would, so that would be all I was to you. But my thoughts didn't want to think of you as a younger brother. And my instincts said you never truly thought of me as your older brother either. It was just that little voice at the back of my head that I never really listen to."

"No one really listens to it," the blond laughed. "What was the second thing you were thinking about?" he asked, getting his laughter under control. "Was it something Konu said?"

"Yeah, and about something I've thought before," the red-headed fox replied. "When I first realized why I did save you from the wolf, my thoughts started to get really confusing. I always thought 'No, my true mate can't be a human. Demon and human bonds are forbidden.' And Konu pointed that out to me last time we saw him. He asked me if I was going to make you my mate, and when I ignored what he said, he yelled out that it was forbidden as we were walking away."

"Why is it forbidden?" Arashi asked, blinking a little bit as he sat up a little straight, lowering his legs to sit Indian style.

Kyuubi sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Demons have never truly trusted humans before, and most tell why with a long ancient story," he explained. "All demons tell it to their kits so they would know to avoid humans. Basically, demons have always been on this planet, even before the humans. When the humans came into our world, we demons have agreed to help them thrive and grow. But eventually, the humans, growing greedy and wanting to take over more of the world, started wars with each other, and involved the demons.

"The demons were always put at the front line. They never truly wanted to fight against others of their species or any other clan, but they allied themselves with the humans of their realm. With every demon that had lost his or her life, the humans didn't show if they cared or not. They just sent in more demons. They used the demons so that they themselves won't lose their lives."

"That completely unfair and selfish!" Arashi exclaimed, an angered and annoyed look on his face.

"That's what the demons thought, too, eventually," the fox pointed out. "They started to believe that all the humans cared about was themselves. That they didn't care for other life…the forest…the demons…nothing other than killing others. The demons grew tired of all the wars and being used by the humans. And when they finally realized that the humans were just using them, not caring if they died or not, they abandoned the humans during the wars so the humans had to fight themselves. The demons were at peace with each other again, knowing that they did not want to fight each other.

"The humans, on the other hand, kept fighting and killing. When humans asked for demon assistance, the demons just ignored them and walked off. The lesson that story teaches everyone is that humans are not to be trusted. That every human that forms a bond with a demon will lead to that demons downfall."

"But there are some humans that wouldn't if they cared enough," Arashi pointed out. "Like me! I care for you enough to not want you to die or leave me."

"And there are some demons that realize that not all humans are like the stories say," the fox stated. "You, for example, are not like humans in the stories, and I know that. But to other demons, you are." He sighed, his shoulders giving a small shrug when he did. "Arashi, being with me will be putting you in danger. Demons try to keep to themselves, remember? Meaning demons try their hardest to stay away from humans."

"I don't care!" the blond snapped. "I love you! And I don't want you to leave me because of what others would say! Let's think about the others of this village for a minute. You saw how Jiraiya-sensei reacted when I told him I've been around a demon since I was eight. He didn't like it one bit. If the other people of Konoha find out, then they would start trying to get rid of you to protect themselves or try to keep me away from you. They would tell me lies and such to convince me that you're evil. But I wouldn't care! I don't care what other people say if they find out about us! Why would you care about the other demons?"

By the time he stopped talking, his body was shaking before he lowered his head, his shoulders shaking as small sniffs were heard. Kyuubi reached over, wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders, before pulling Arashi to his chest. The teen raised his head and moved fast enough that his head was on the kitsune's chest within a second. "I care only because of what they would do to you," Kyuubi spoke after a minute. "If it were just words, I wouldn't make much of it. But they aren't just words. Demons that form bonds with humans are not accepted very well, and the human usually ends up dead."

Arashi didn't say anything, just gave a small little sniff. "Arashi, I would do anything to protect you, and I've told you so countless times. But if it means for me to leave to protect you, then I will."

"No!" Arashi yelled, gripping Kyuubi's shirt tightly in his tense fist. "I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay here! I want you to stay with me!"

The kitsune shushed Arashi quietly, holding onto the blond a little tighter. "I would do anything to protect you, and anything to keep you happy," he stated. "I'll stay. I won't leave. Not unless I have no choice." Arashi made no sign of acknowledgment. Kyuubi gently raised the blonde's head up with his finger. "Don't you see, Arashi? I would do anything for you." He leaned down slightly, kissing away the small droplets of water on Arashi's face. "Anything," he repeated before capturing the blonde's lips with his own.

Arashi returned the kiss, the hand that was clutching onto Kyuubi's shirt loosening up before slowly trailing up to the kitsune's neck, get tangled in the red locks. Kyuubi's fangs nipped at Arashi's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which the blond granted with a moan. The tongues fought for dominance, which Kyuubi won within seconds. Arashi pulled Kyuubi closer, deepening the kiss. They broke apart for a few seconds to take a breath before their lips attached again. Kyuubi's hands lowered to Arashi's hips before trailing back up, slipping under the white shirt that the blond wore.

His lips left the blonde's before he licked and nipped his way down to Arashi's collar bone, his hands still slowly rising up the shirt. Arashi gave a small gasp when the kitsune's clawed fingers found his hardened nubs before playing with them slightly. Kyuubi pulled away long enough to remove the shirt that he found in the way before he lowered his head, nipped at Arashi's neck again. He gently laid the blond on his back on the bed, one hand on Arashi's waist and the other on his leg. The fox stopped nipping at Arashi's neck, butterfly kissing his way down to the harden nipples on the teen's chest.

When he reached his destination, he licked at the hard nubs before playing with them with his fangs, suckling on them every other bite. Arashi moaned loudly, both his hands getting tangled into Kyuubi's red hair as his back arched up, pressing onto the kitsune's body. The kitsune felt Arashi's hand leave his hair and slid down his back, scratching up little by little of his shirt since he wasn't able to reach the bottom of the clothing. Kyuubi pulled back again before Arashi sat up a little, pulling off the fox's shirt, before laying back down on the bed, tossing the clothing in a random direction.

He smirked at the red-head, who smirked back before kissing Arashi on the lips for a few seconds. When he pulled back, he stationed himself between the blonde's legs, kissing down the teen's chest then stomach until he reached the waist line of Arashi's pants. His thumbs slipped under the waist line, slowly pulling down the article of clothing that was in the kitsune's way, leaving Arashi only in his boxers. "You seem to get excited very easily," Kyuubi commented, stroking the bulge that was plainly seen.

"So what?" Arashi asked with a smirk.

"Hm, never mind," the fox stated with a low hum. "Forget I even spoke," he added lowering again to the blonde's neck, nipping playfully at the flesh. Arashi gave a low moan his arms wrapping around the kitsune's shoulders again as Kyuubi lowered down the teen's body, his hands slowly sliding Arashi's boxers until they were completely off. Kyuubi licked around the area close to the blonde's aching erection, teasing the teen.

"Kyuu, you're such a pain in the ass," the blond growled under his breath before he gasped when Kyuubi's tongue flicked at his tip.

"I'll be a pain in your ass in a moment, Ara-koi," the kitsune purred, sitting up slightly before licking at his fingers. "Question is: do you want me to?"

"Answer to that is 'hell yes'!"

Kyuubi chuckled slightly, pressing his now saliva coated fingers against the teen's entrance, causing the blond to gasp before sliding a finger inside. Arashi moaned loudly as the kitsune added another finger, scissoring both to stretch his entrance, before adding the third. Kyuubi lowered his head again, engulfing the teen's harden cock. Arashi's hands dug tightly into the red locks of the fox from both actions that Kyuubi was doing. He felt the red-head's tongue running up and down his erection with little nips near his tip when Kyuubi raised his head up enough to have very little of the organ in his mouth.

The kitsune smirked when he felt Arashi yell out in pleasure as his fingers brushed against a bundle of nerves before the blond arched his back upwards again, pushing more of the erection into Kyuubi's mouth. The teen groaned in displeasure when Kyuubi pulled away, removing his fingers as well. The fox chuckled from the faint glare he could see in Arashi's bright blue eyes. "Don't worry, koishii," Kyuubi whispered into Arashi's ears as he pushed the blonde's legs apart with his own. "It'll get much, much better in a minute."

Before he could register what happened, Arashi had flipped them over so that Kyuubi was on his back and the blond was straddling the kitsune's waist. "I haven't got a chance to tease you yet," Arashi pointed out with a coy smirk on his lip.

"You've defiantly been around me too long, love," the red-head chuckled as Arashi kissed at his neck, slowly trailing down until he was at the kitsune's hard cock. He looked up at the fox, smirking, before kissing it from tip to base. Kyuubi moaned as the blond sucked on the skin his way back up before licking the erection. "Damn, you're good at teasing," Kyuubi moaned while Arashi continued to kiss and lick at the hard organ. Eventually, Kyuubi couldn't take it anymore. He pulled Arashi back up, kissing him harshly on the mouth, which Arashi returned just as fierce, before flipping them back over.

The fox grabbed Arashi's leg, wrapping it around his waist, as he pressed himself against the blonde's entrance, causing Arashi to gasp. "This may hurt for a moment, Ara-kun," he warned.

"I can handle anything you throw at me," the teen replied with a coy smirk, wrapping his arms around the kitsune's neck. "No matter how big it is," he added, looking down to Kyuubi's harden cock.

Kyuubi chuckled slightly, setting himself into a better position, before quickly sheathing himself into the teen's body. Arashi yelled out, throwing his head back as his nails dug into Kyuubi's shoulders. The kitsune stilled, waiting for Arashi to get used to him being inside of the blonde's body. After a minute, Arashi bucked his hips into Kyuubi's signaling him to go. The red-headed kitsune bent his head down, kissing Arashi on the lips for a second, before pulling back. He slowly pulled himself out of Arashi before thrusting back in, hitting the teen's prostate, which earned him a loud pleasurable yell.

The fox pulled out again, thrusting back in quicker than the first time. Each time, faster than the last. The fox was enjoying the sounds that his human was making with each movement. Every sound just kept getting louder and louder. He felt Arashi's ankles digging into his lower back as the teen's nails kept digging into his skin. Kyuubi grabbed the blonde's erection and started to pump it in time with each thrust. Arashi's moans grew louder. Eventually, Kyuubi felt the blonde's walls tighten around him before Arashi came onto their stomachs. A couple more thrust and the kitsune climaxed inside of the human teen.

His fox ears twitched, hearing the human under him panting slightly while he himself managed to support himself on his hands. Kyuubi lowered his head again, nuzzling Arashi's neck before kissing the teen. "My human," Kyuubi lowly said. "My mate. My Arashi." Arashi just chuckled slightly from the possessiveness in the fox's voice.

**Me: there is the lemon everyone has been waiting for. Now review and you shall get the next chapter soon! The mpreg part won't be until later on in the story, so you'll have to b patient with that part.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: wow. Got plenty of reviews for that lemon. Well now, everyone gets the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: do I look like I own Naruto? Seriously?**

Kyuubi sighed slightly, his arms tightening around the slumbering blonde's waist with his nose buried into the golden hair. He was too comfortable to move at the moment. And when Arashi woke up, he knew it. "Kyuu?" he called over his shoulder before he felt the kitsune stir.

"Hm?" came Kyuubi's response.

"Think you can let me go so I can take a shower?" Arashi asked with a small smirk.

"I don't know," Kyuubi replied. "Do you think you can walk after last night?"

"I blame you for it."

"You're the one asking for another round," Kyuubi pointed out. "…Or two…or three." Arashi just glared at the kitsune behind him before he sat up some, Kyuubi's arms still around his waist, just looser. The blond gave a small flinch as he felt a shooting pain going up his back. "Yeah, that happens," the fox said with a smirk.

"And again, I blame you," Arashi stated.

"You should blame yourself as well. Remember?" Kyuubi replied in a teasing tone. "'Oh! Kyuubi! More!'" The kitsune laughed when Arashi reached over and started to hit him with a pillow. "Come on, Arashi! You cannot deny that you enjoyed last night big time." The blond just blushed deeply, throwing the pillow onto the floor as he swung his legs off of the bed. "Careful, Ara-koi."

Arashi just scoffed before he pushed himself off of the bed, stumbling a little bit when the pain going up his back made his legs flinch. Kyuubi caught him before he hit the ground. "Thanks," the teen said as Kyuubi helped him back to his feet.

"Need help getting to the shower?" the red-head asked with a smirk.

"Why? So you can take me in the shower? I think not. How do you think sensei and the other two would react if I showed up for training limping? Hm?" Kyuubi didn't answer. "My point exactly."

"You're going to be limping anyway," Kyuubi pointed out through a snicker as he helped the blond to the shower after getting on a pair of pants. Thankfully, Arashi moved out of the orphanage when he was fourteen.

"Ah! Where the heck is Arashi?" Amana snapped, looking all around the area for the familiar 'Yellow Flash' to show up. "Damn it! This is why we never get to spend much time training! Because we can't if he's late!"

"You know I can hear you a mile away, right?" a familiar voice asked before the three ninjas looked to see the smiling blond with a small red fox with a single tail next to him.

"That's not who I think it is, is it, Arashi?" Jiraiya asked, pointing towards the fox, who just cocked his head to the side a little bit.

"Sensei, Kyuubi has nine tails and has red in his eyes," Arashi pointed out with a small sigh. "This is just a little normal fox that Kyuubi asked to look after me for him while he went somewhere else for a while."

"Where'd he go?" Amana asked, blinking a couple times.

"Beats me," the blond teen replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "He doesn't tell me every place he goes to. He normally just follows me around and I can never really see him. I can sense him, but that's only if he'll let me. So, sensei, what are we doing today?"

"I want you to spar against Hiashi," Jiraiya said. "And the winner will face Amana. Whoever wins that fight can go against me. If I see anything I need you three to improve, then we'll work on that afterwards."

Arashi just sat back and watched as Hiashi fought against their sensei. He had lost his spar against the Hyuuga because of the 'Hyuuga Gentle Fist Style' or whatever it was called. Hiashi won the same way against Amana. Now he was fighting against Jiraiya and looked like he was having a hard time. 'When I complete my new move, Hiashi, you won't stand a chance,' Arashi thought to himself.

'But first, you need to work on that technique a little while longer,' Kyuubi's voice stated in his mind.

'Kyuu? You back already?'

'No, but this link has no maximum distance. I can be on the other side of the world and we'll still talk to each other.'

'Really? Wow, I didn't know that. We're usually so close whenever we speak through this link.'

'I know. I didn't want to test out the distance thing, but right now, kind of have no choice. So, you lost to Hiashi, right?'

'If I can perfect my new jutsu, then I could beat him easily!' Arashi snapped at the kitsune.

'If you say so, koi,' Kyuubi sighed. 'I know you can beat him someday, but with that new jutsu…It's basically made up of nothing but chakra, right?'

'Yeah. And?'

'From what I've seen of Hiashi, the Hyuuga cut off chakra. So if he cuts off your chakra at the beginning of a fight, then you wouldn't be able to create your jutsu,' the kitsune pointed out.

'I've almost got it perfected! And I would use it at the start of a spar before he can cut off my chakra!'

'Bad move, Arashi. If you use it at the beginning of a fight, you'll give away a surprise. A move like that should be a last resort. Especially when you have it to its maximum power, like you're trying to. Because once at its maximum power-'

'I know, I know.' Arashi sighed, both mentally and out loud, causing Amana to look over to him. 'I guess you're right.'

'Since when am I wrong?' Kyuubi asked in a teasing tone.

"Arashi?" Amana called to her blond teammate. "Something wrong?"

"Hm? No, nothing's wrong," Arashi replied. "Just thinking about something, that's all."

"About your lose to Hiashi?" she giggled. "You know you can't beat him. He's too powerful for you."

"Yeah, well just wait. One day I will beat him. And you and Jiraiya-sensei can be my official witnesses. Besides, I can summon and he can't."

"Just because you can do something he doesn't do doesn't mean you are stronger than him," Amana stated. "Just means that you need to do more to keep up with his power level."

"Why don't you just shut up, huh? You don't help anyone when you talk. All you do is knock people down and I'm freaking tired of it! So back off and shut up or I'll make you shut up!"

"I can't believe you threatened me like that!" the girl gasped, placing a hand over her chest. "Seriously! Just who do you think you are?"

"I think I'm the guy telling you to shut up and isn't afraid of whatever will happen when I say it. So shut up!"

"Alright, you two," Jiraiya broke in. Arashi hadn't even notice the spar end. Hiashi was panting hard. Who wouldn't, though? He just fought three people. "We don't need you fighting against each other."

"She/He started it!" the two yelled at the same time, pointing at the other. "Tell her/him that!"

"Well I'm telling the both of you. Knock it off."

Amana pouted, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff as Arashi just grumbled under his breath. The little fox by his side tilted his head to the right a little bit before barking once.

Arashi wasn't staring off into space, just thinking and not being aware of the sun setting unless someone pointed it out. Of course, the blond didn't even notice the little fox get up and run off until he was nearly scared to death when a pair of arms found their way around his torso. He snapped around, seeing a smirking Kyuubi. "Didn't know you could jump like that, Ara-koi," the kitsune teased, nuzzling into Arashi's neck.

"Well if I had a warning, then that would be different," Arashi stated. "By the way, we got a mission and we're leaving tomorrow. You coming with us again?"

"Don't I always?" Kyuubi asked before kissing at the blonde's neck. "You can't go anywhere and expect me not to be around. You get into trouble too often."

"I'm going to let that last one slide by and ignore it as it disappears," the teen growled under his breath. "Anyway, we're heading towards the Mist Country."

"No kidding?"

"Not one bit," the blond replied as he shook his head. "Why?"

"I guess I could have held off my visit until tomorrow, but I thought I would warn them ahead of time."

"Kyuubi, what are you talking about?" Arashi was starting to feel unsure.

"Clans normally stick together," Kyuubi started to explain. "But that doesn't mean we don't live just by ourselves with our families. Small packs, you know? Well, I was always a loner, just traveled around and never cared about anyone but myself. Until you came along, then I started to care for you. Well, anyway, the pack that I was born into and raised in is in the Mist Country. That's where I went because, well, if you ever went there and I was with you, why not go ahead and warn them ahead of time."

"You went to visit your parents?" Arashi asked. "And you told them about us? I thought you said these relationships were forbidden!"

"Relax," the kitsune quickly said when he noticed Arashi's tone. "Our relationship is forbidden, but my pack doesn't really care. Remember, foxes are the definition of 'outlaws'. And anyway, my mother doesn't really care. I could have been paired up with a wolf and she wouldn't give a care in the world. I'm her pride and joy. As long as I'm happy, she fine with my decisions. My father, on the other hand, only stood down because he knows I'm stronger than him. He's only a six-tailed fox. Mom's a five tails. My siblings are a pain in the butt and only teased me about it because they think that I can't get a demon mate. Everyone else in the pack stood down because of my mom. She's scary when she wants to be."

"So no problems when we get to the Mist Country, right?" the blond asked with an unsure face.

"Trust me, Ara-koi," the red-head calmly said, pulling the human teen closer to his body. "There will be no problems."

Jiraiya just stared blankly at the red-head next to Arashi. Kyuubi had no fox ears or a tail. He looked completely human. "I would love to see you try and convince him otherwise," Arashi said with a smirk, like he was reading Jiraiya's mind and answering his unasked question. "If I can't, you defiantly don't stand a chance. Besides, he helped us on our last mission."

"Surprisingly, Arashi's right," Amana agreed. Arashi glared from the concealed insult. "He did convince those wolves to leave us alone and then he convinced them to leave the village alone."

"I doubt we're running into demons this time, Amana," Hiashi stated.

"Shows what you know," Kyuubi scoffed. "Arashi told me where you're going. The Mist Country is filed with demons. Easiest place for them to hide. So don't go assuming things that you know nothing about. Besides, it's a good thing I'm going with you. After all, if my old pack encounters you, you'll be in trouble because old Scar Face has a mean temper."

"Scar Face?" the humans echoed.

"Leader of the pack," the kitsune shrugged. "Also my old man."

"Your dad?" Arashi asked in a shocked tone. "No way."

"Yes way. It doesn't really matter, anyway."

"Well let's get going," Jiraiya sighed, turning around before walking away. The three Chunin followed after as Kyuubi hid in the trees.

**Me: is this considered as a cliffhanger? I can't really tell. Anyway, fight scene between foxes next chapter. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: hello everyone! Great for you to stop by for a brand new chapter! Hope u like it! Don't forget to review when u r done!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned Naruto, Kyuubi would b unsealed, Arashi alive, male pregnancies everywhere, and lots and lots of yaoi. Need I say more?**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Alright," Arashi sighed, glaring up at the smirking kitsune. "So if we, I don't know, somehow say the wrong thing, then your dad will attempt an attack?"

"Yep, pretty much," Kyuubi replied with a nod of his head. "Kitsunes are a very timid species."

"You don't act timid," Amana pointed out. "If anything, you act the total opposite."

"Hey, what can I say? I'm relaxed, thank you very much!"

"So how will we know if anyone we see is a part of your old pack or not?" Jiraiya asked. "Because, judging from your current appearance, demons can look just like a human."

"You're right, we can," the red-head agreed. "But no worries. Demons normally try to avoid humans. I'm an exception because I'm weird that way. Anyway, if you do see someone from my old pack, don't worry about it. They'll probably glance and then just keep on walking if they look like humans. Unless they see me, then one of them might try to fight me. There's only one that stupid, but hey, Shinta is just that stupid."

"Shinta?" Arashi repeated.

"Younger brother that's always trying to prove how strong he is. I'm actually supposed to take over the pack when my dad dies, but I prefer acting alone. Shinta is next in line after me, but he's always trying to prove how strong he is to dad. Old Scar Face doesn't really know if he can trust Shinta with the pack when he passes on."

"Why hasn't he made his own pack, then?" Hiashi asked. "So he wouldn't have to prove himself to anyone."

"First off, because generally, the first two never run off to start packs of their own," Kyuubi explained. "Incase something happens to the first born, then there's still someone that is qualified to take over the pack. Second, even if you start a pack of your own, you still need to prove yourself to everyone in your pack. After all, demons won't stand to have a weak leader."

"That's pretty understandable, considering how confusing demons are," Jiraiya commented.

"Not all demons are confusing," the kitsune said with a smirk. "Just me!"

"Or the way you explain things," Arashi muttered. "You never explain things to where everyone can understand them. Just enough to where I can understand what you're saying."

"Because I could care less if anyone else understood or not," the red-head stated, still smirking. The blond teen just sighed. "What?" Kyuubi innocently asked.

"Nothing," the blond sighed before giving a flinch.

Kyuubi noticed it. 'It's nothing to worry about, right?' he asked himself. 'Arashi's not old enough. His body isn't mature enough to sustain a kit.' "You alright?" he asked out loud.

"Yes, Mr. Pain-In-The-Ass," Arashi replied with a smirk.

"You sure?"

"Want me to hurt you?" the blond asked with a smirk.

"He's alright!" Kyuubi joked, acting like he was yelling it to the world. "Arashi will live another day!"

"Will you quit acting dramatic?" Arashi yelled, playfully punching the kitsune's arm. Kyuubi did a mocking howl of pain, clutching his arm, proclaiming he was about to die. "You are insane," the blond commented with a blank face.

"I know!" the red-head cheerfully said. "Isn't it fun?"

"With you, sometimes. Other times, not one measly bit."

"He's more confusing then fun," Hiashi commented blankly. "Not to mention very random. How are you able to deal with this fox, Arashi?"

"Simple," the blond replied. "I've been around him since I was eight. Pretty much, I'm used to it. Though he was a lot funnier when I was younger."

"You grew up and found me more annoying than funny," the kitsune stated.

"That part is true," Arashi agreed with a slight nod of his head.

"Arashi grew up?" Amana asked in a playful startled tone before the blond turned and glared at her. "Well, I've never really noticed. He's always acted the same way. Immature and a bit of a show off."

"I am not!"

Amana just smirked. "Look at me!" she started to flail her arms around. "I'm Arashi! I'm so fast that I'm also known as the Yellow Flash! My best friend is a fox demon! The strongest one there is! Ain't I just the most annoying thing in the world? That's because I never grew up!"

"You're right," Arashi snickered. "You never did." Amana glared at her, mocking him before throwing a rock towards his head. Kyuubi caught it though and crumbled it in his hand. "Yeah, he'll do that a lot."

"You mean he ruins fun like that a lot or he destroys rocks a lot?"

Arashi thought for a few seconds. "Both," he finally said. Kyuubi did a sarcastic laugh. "Admit it. That is you."

"I'm also the cause of fun, remember that, Ara-kun," Kyuubi said with a smirk. "After all, you weren't complaining about how much _fun_ I can be." Arashi glared at the kitsune, catching the under-meaning of the red-head's words. "What?" he innocently asked. "It's the truth and you know it."

'Stop talking about that, Kyuu!' Arashi snapped through the mind link. Kyuubi just smirked slightly. 'I mean it! What if Jiraiya-sensei puts the pieces together?'

'Then let him,' Kyuubi replied. 'Then I could take you away and keep you all to myself!'

'You're weird.'

'But you love me anyways! You told me you did.'

'No denial,' Arashi said, a small smirk on his face, which Kyuubi returned.

"Mental conversation?" Amana asked, leaning a little closer to Hiashi.

"Maybe," the Hyuuga replied with a shrug. "Can't tell with them."

"Main sign that we are mentally talking to each other is when you see us do facial expressions and we never said a word out loud," Kyuubi stated over his shoulder. "Just look for that and you'll know."

"Hey, why do you follow us around everywhere?" Jiraiya asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because where Arashi goes, I go," the kitsune replied with a shrug of his shoulder. "He gets into trouble all the time and sometimes, I need to bail him out. Like this one time, he tried to perfect his Teleportation technique with his kunais and stopped on top of a waterfall. Boy, that was funny!" he started to laugh before Arashi punched his arm with a red face. "Come on, Ara-kun, it was! And admit it, if I was not around, that waterfall would have taken you over the edge and you would have plummeted to a painful and horrible death." Arashi just glared at him. "Thought so."

"I hate you," the blond said through clenched teeth.

"No you don't," Kyuubi said with a smirk, one of his canines poking out of his mouth.

"And what is this?" a voice asked, sounding like it came from all directions. "Kyuubi, have you decided to be a disgrace to demon kind?"

"Relax," Kyuubi calmly spoke when the other four tensed up and looked around. "It's just the Annoyance. Shinta himself." As if taking his introduction as a cue, a man jumped down from the trees, landing in front of Kyuubi. His hair was short and spiked, pointing everywhere on his head, with orange bangs that hung limp over his mischievous yellow-green eyes. "Long time, no see, otouto," Kyuubi said, crossing his arms over his chest. "What brought you so far from the pack?"

"The pack isn't that far away," Shinta said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Actually, father settles the pack just beyond the hill to the north. What brought you so close to the pack? Last thing I remember you saying was 'This pack doesn't need me. I don't need anyone. I'm going out on my own.' So what? You changed your mind or something? Finally realized that foxes get so very lonely when alone and have a harder time surviving when they are one or two?"

"No," Kyuubi blankly replied. "I have been fairing very well by myself. I just refuse to leave someone because he has a habit of getting into trouble all the time." Arashi hit the kitsune's arm in annoyance. "Ow," Kyuubi mockingly whined, looking down at Arashi. "I was kidding, Arashi."

As if finally noticing them, Shinta looked at the other four that were with Kyuubi. "Humans?" he questioned. "Did you just chose to make a new pack and took in humans?"

"Only one human is mine," Kyuubi sternly said. "The others are merely companions of my human."

"Here we go with the 'my human' crap again," Arashi sighed, walking over to Jiraiya and the other two.

"You have become quite the disgrace to demon kind, haven't you, onii-san?" Shinta asked, looking from each face of the four humans before back at the older fox with a smirk on his face, both canines in plain sight. "Never, Kyuubi, have I thought that you, Mr. I-Like-Being-Alone, staying around humans. Do they even know what you are?"

Simultaneously, all four replied, "Yes."

Shinta looked at them incredulously. "Well, that is something." Then he took a couple sniffs of the air. "One of them has your scent clinging onto them like a male's would to a female. Have you taken one as your mate, Kyuubi?"

"No, I've just been around him since he was eight, so my scent stays on him," Kyuubi stated, inspecting the top of his claws before popping his knuckles with a tight clench of his fist. "What brought you here, though? Is father moving the pack from the Mist?"

"No, but we are taking precautions," Shinta replied. "A couple humans spotted little Alina, so father moved the pack a bit further from the village incase humans come looking around for us."

"That's one thing about a pack," the red-head sighed. "It's large enough for humans to come across. I do hope that you don't end up destroying everyone when you take charge." Shinta growled at him. "Then again, every time you play the leader of something, it ends up with your followers caught or in danger and father has to come and save your asses all the time." Shinta's growling grew louder. "Seriously, as soon as father passes on to the next world, the pack might as well go with him since you can't even take care of a stick."

Having enough of the taunting, Shinta shot forward and attempted to tackle Kyuubi, but the older fox stepped to the side before bringing his elbow down on Shinta's back, forcing the other kitsune to the ground. "And you act so irrational about things, Shinta," Kyuubi continued. "You keep running into things, never thinking about the consequences." Shinta got up, jumping a few feet back, before swinging a kick to Kyuubi's stomach. The red-head caught it before pulling Shinta to him and punching him in the gut. Shina fell to the ground, wind knocked out of him.

"Enough!" a gruff voice yelled out before both demons and the four humans looked down the trail. Four men stood straight with their arms crossed over their chests. The one up front had yellowish-orange hair with red bangs and yellow eyes. The left side of his face looked like he was slashed by a creature with large claws, and the scar sealed his left eye up. "Shinta, back down," he commanded before Shinta rose and went to stand behind the demon. "Kyuubi," he greeted with a nod of his head.

"Old Scar Face," Kyuubi greeted back with a joking smirk. The demon glared at him.

"Still no respect for your elders, eh, Kyuubi?"

"I don't give my respect to anyone unless they deserve it. You are the same way, father." Arashi blinked a couple times. He could barely see any similarities between 'Old Scar Face' and Kyuubi other then the yellow eyes and the small amount of red hair that the older demon had.

"Why are you around humans?" he asked.

"One is a trusted friend of mine who desperately need a bodyguard since he gets into situations that end up with him upside-down, captured, and–" He stopped talking when Arashi came over and elbowed him in the rib with a heavy glare. "Just saying," Kyuubi muttered, rubbing his ribs. "Geez, you keep hitting me and I'll be black and blue before the end of the day."

"Stop saying things that embarrass me and I won't hit you," Arashi pointed out through clenched teeth. Kyuubi just scoffed with a playful smirk.

"On a leash with a human holding onto the rope," the demon said, narrowing his eyes. "Disgraceful."

"Incase you have yet to notice, but lately, I have been quite a disgrace in your eyes," Kyuubi sighed.

"I think I sense a family feud going on here," Amana whispered into Hiashi's ear. The Hyuuga heir just nodded in agreement. "Hey, Arashi," she called out in a whisper before the blond turned and looked at her. She signaled him to her. He walked over at a reasonable pace to not let the demons think they were going to plan something. He knew the way to behave around demons, unlike the other three. "Does Kyuubi not get along with his family very much?" she asked the blond.

"Don't know," Arashi replied with a shrug of his shoulders, looking behind him to Kyuubi, who was still talking with the other fox demons. "He never tells me much about his old pack other then he left it since he preferred being alone."

"Doesn't act like he prefers being alone from what I've seen," Jiraiya stated.

"That's only because he's around me. If he was out on his own, he would be different."

"I seriously doubt that," Amana sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're just passing through and I assure these humans will do nothing to pose as threats," Kyuubi said, nudging his head towards the other four, but kept his gaze on his father. "They are from Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves. They are shinobi there and have a mission in the Mist Country. That is our only business here."

The older fox looked back and forth between Kyuubi and the small group of humans. He growled slightly, the corner of his top lip pulling back to show some of his teeth. "This trusted friend of yours? Is he the one we spoke of yesterday?" Kyuubi nodded once. With a sigh, the fox demon turned and walked back into the surrounding area.

"Father!" Shinta called out, but silenced himself when he heard a harsh bark. He looked at the other fox demons, then at Kyuubi with a glare, before following after his father with the other demons into the woods.

Kyuubi smirked, turning around to look at Jiraiya. "Won't run into any demons, huh?" he joked. Arashi just shook his head, throwing a pebble at Kyuubi, who ducked down to evade the small rock. "Playing, just playing," the kitsune laughed. "Best to deal with my old man before anyone else. Gets him out of the way. Mom's a lot well-mannered."

"You make it sound like you plan on inviting us to one of your family reunions," Jiraiya pointed out before Kyuubi shrugged.

"Demons don't have family reunions since a pack is basically the entire family. Unless a male runs off, finds and mates with a female, and starts his own pack. But a pack basically is filled with parents, sons, daughters, cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. Name it." He smirked slightly. "So, you guys going to stand there or try and finish your mission before the end of the century?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Arashi, are you alright?" Kyuubi asked, laying down next to his blond mate. The fire slowly shrunk, trying to grow repeatedly, but failed. Arashi and Jiraiya were keeping watch, but the gama-sannin was scouting around to make sure no one was around that could attempt an attack. Arashi just sat near the fire, knees tucked into his chest. And lately, Arashi had been giving small groans of pain.

"I'm fine," Arashi assured. "I just get a cramp or two sometimes."

Unconvinced until he was proven that the human was alright, Kyuubi nuzzled his face into Arashi's side, breathing in his scent. The blond didn't know what Kyuubi was doing and was hoping that the fox would back off before Jiraiya came back into the campsite. The red-head nudged Arashi's side for a second before pulled back and sitting up straight. He was convinced that Arashi was fine now. He didn't catch anything in his scent. 'Thank Kami-sama,' the kitsune thought to himself. 'I knew he wouldn't get in that condition. Not right now, anyway.'

"I should ask if you're the one that's alright," Arashi said, laying his head on the kitsune's shoulder. "You've been acting a tad bit paranoid. What's up?"

Kyuubi sighed slightly. "I'll tell you some other time," he replied. "And you won't get me talking until I think I should tell you what's bothering me." Arashi just gave him a small pout. Kyuubi chuckled. "That's not going to work on me tonight, Arashi." Arashi just huffed before giving out a loud yawn, shaking his head a little bit. "You're tired," the kitsune pointed out.

"Maybe," Arashi replied, rubbing some sleep out of his eye.

The fox chuckled slightly, wrapping a tail around Arashi's waist and an arm over the blonde's shoulder, pulling the teen closer to his form. Arashi sighed contently, nuzzling his face into Kyuubi's clothed chest. His eyes slowly slid close and did not open. That was the scene that Jiraiya came back to.

"He's that exhausted?" the gama-sannin asked, looking at the blond in Kyuubi's arms. The kitsune just nodded as Jiraiya sat down with a small sigh. "You barely talk unless you're talking to him," the white-haired man pointed out. Kyuubi just shrugged slightly. "Hey, fox. How close are you to Arashi?" Kyuubi wasn't sure whether to answer that question or not. Jiraiya might mess up his response and figure out just how close the two actually were. So Kyuubi chose to stay silent. Jiraiya sighed, seeing that making conversation with the kitsune was a waste of time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: end of that chapter. Next chapter, small time skip. Just by a year, so no worries. Kyuubi just tells Arashi what's been bothering him this chapter and the mpreg thing is explained. Nothing too special or important. Anyway, review! or I shall cry!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: and here is a brand new chapter! It is a time skip, just 2 remind every1! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: is Arashi alive? Is Kyuubi unsealed? Is there yaoi around every corner? … I rest my case.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What?" Arashi asked in disbelief. Kyuubi was sitting on the window sill, staring out into the village with a blank expression on his face. Arashi was sitting on the bed, looking towards the kitsune with a confused look in his eyes, eyes wide in shock, and mouth opened just a gap. "Kyuubi, what did you just say?"

The kitsune sighed. "Arashi, we can't keep this up," the red-head replied.

"We've been doing fine so far!" Arashi started to argue. "We've been together for an entire year! Why do you think we can't keep this up?" Kyuubi stayed silent. "Kyuubi, look at me!" Slowly, the fox's gaze shifted to Arashi, but only to the reflection. The blond could see that. "If this has anything to do with the fact that human-demon relationships are forbidden-"

"It has nothing to do with that," Kyuubi blankly stated.

"Then why do you want to leave?"

"I don't," Kyuubi replied, looking over to the blond human. "There are some things about demons I never told you about because you wouldn't understand them."

"Tell me now, Kyuubi," Arashi said, glaring towards the fox. "Tell me so I can understand why you want to leave."

"I don't want to leave you, Arashi!" Kyuubi growled. "But in this matter, I have no other choice!"

"Then why won't you tell me why?"

"Damn it, Arashi! It's something you wouldn't understand!" Kyuubi yelled, jumping to his feet. Arashi gasped from the sudden outburst. Kyuubi, seeing the shock in the human's eyes, took a few deep breaths to calm himself before slowly walking over to the bed, sitting down at the opposite end from Arashi. He sighed gently before looking over to the blond teen. "Arashi, this really is something you won't understand as easily as everything else I told you about demons."

Arashi shook his head. "You can't know that unless you tell me," he argued. "Please, Kyuu. Tell me why you're leaving. Please." The kitsune looked over at Arashi, seeing the torment that he was causing the younger human. Without a second thought, he moved closer to the blond before pressing his lips to Arashi's. When he moved away, he sighed slightly.

"Alright, but it won't be that easy to understand," the red-head finally caved in. "Not to humans." Arashi waited patiently. With a second sigh, Kyuubi lowered his gaze to the floor. "I didn't tell you before because I didn't really think anything of it. I didn't think that we would still be in this kind of relationship after this long. I thought we would have thought it to be too awkward, too difficult, to keep us this way. So I never told you." The blond teen stayed silent, waiting for Kyuubi to make his point.

"Look," he sighed. "There are things that separate demons from each other. Other then species, breed, or sex. Some demons, both male and females can get pregnant."

"You're always seme, so I don't see a problem with that," Arashi said with a small laugh.

Kyuubi just shook his head. "I'm not done." Arashi went silent once again. "That's some breeds of demons. Other breeds, only the females get pregnant. And the rest, well… that's a bit different. My breed of fox are a part of those demons." He sighed silently, looking from the floor to Arashi out of the corner of his eyes, then back to the floor. "The breed of demon I was talking about, the third kind, females get pregnant and the males don't. But the males can impregnate males of other kinds of demons or even humans, even males demons that aren't able to become pregnant. If they are dominated by a male demon that can impregnate other males, then it wouldn't matter."

"So your breed of fox are the third kind of demon, right?" Arashi asked, wanting to make sure he was keeping up. Kyuubi nodded. "And just by having sex with you and you being the seme, I could get pregnant, right? I mean, you said that those kind of demons can even get a human male knocked up." Kyuubi nodded again. "Then why haven't I got pregnant so far? Maybe I'm-"

"You're able to," Kyuubi broke in. "You just haven't been mature enough." Arashi looked as though he was about to say something, but Kyuubi stopped him. "What I mean is that your body isn't mature enough to handle a kit. Nobody, even demon males built for carrying kits, can get pregnant until they are mature enough, which is usually when they are eighteen. You turn eighteen in just a month, Arashi."

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Arashi stated, tucking one of his knees into his chest. "So what? I turn eighteen, you and me get active, and I end up pregnant."

"Human males don't get pregnant," Kyuubi pointed out. "And who knows how your village will react if they find out you are carrying the child of a demon? They would try to harm you, maybe even kill the kit before it's born. I don't want to risk that. Besides, I doubt you're even ready to handle a young one."

"I am," Arashi stated.

"You think you are, but I think you're not."

"Kyuubi, I can handle a kid. And it'll be yours, so what's the big deal?"

"Arashi, you're only saying you want a kit because it will make me stay. No. Not right now. Not until you're sure you're ready."

"I am sure!" Arashi yelled, glaring at the kitsune.

"No you're not," Kyuubi argued back. "You say you are, but deep down, you have no clue what you would do with a kit. In your mind, a kit means I stay. That's all you're thinking about right now, ways for me to stay with you." Arashi lowered his head slightly, knowing it was the truth. The kitsune licked his lips for a second before pulling Arashi's head up with his finer. "We can't handle this, Arashi. Not right now. When you are ready, you can find me easily."

"How?" Arashi asked, trying to fight back tears. "You're going away."

"I'll keep the mind link open so we can still talk to each other," Kyuubi said with a soft smile, kissing away a small droplet of water that slipped from Arashi's blue eyes. "And when you are ready and if you want to, you can always find me near the spot where we used to meet when you were just a kit yourself."

Arashi nodded slightly before Kyuubi placed a deep passionate kiss on his lips. He pulled away after a second, then rose to his feet and headed towards the window. Arashi quickly grabbed his shirt, making the fox turn and look at him. "You're not leaving now, are you?" Arashi asked in a pleading voice.

"It would be easier on the both of us if I left now," Kyuubi replied.

"At least spend one more night here," the blond said in a slight begging tone. "Please? Just one more night?"

"You and I both know where this 'one night' will lead to," the kitsune said. "It would be easier on the both of us if we didn't."

He started to pull away, but Arashi just gripped the shirt tighter. "Kyuubi, please! Stay. Just for one more night." The kitsune lost all his will-power not to look at the blond teen behind him. Slowly, he turned his head and looked at Arashi. The teen looked as though he was about to cry, but was fighting back the tears and chewing on his bottom lip to help him.

"Alright," Kyuubi softly said, walking back to the bed. "But I won't be here in the morning. You can expect that."

"Can I just give you a proper good-bye?" Arashi meekly asked before the fox smirked and nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Arashi's blue eyes blinked open the next morning, his arm outstretched, searching for a body next to him. He jumped up, but regretted it since he was aching all over. He didn't see Kyuubi next to him like the fox usually was. Then he remembered the conversation they had last night. He couldn't hold his tears back anymore.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It was best to leave that human while you still could," a small gray fox said, looking up to the top of a tree, where Kyuubi sat, one arm resting on his bent knee. "After all, who knows how he would handle a bunch of demons coming after you two and your kit if they caught word of that blond carrying?"

"They wouldn't," Kyuubi said in a blank tone. "Never would. And never will."

"If he still wishes to bear you young after a year or two," the fox stated, licking at its paws.

"Whether he wants to or not, it's up to him."

The gray fox gave a small hum. "No wonder he loves you so much," it commented. "So unselfish."

Kyuubi just snorted slightly. "Don't you have somewhere to be other then in my business, Tai?" the red-head asked.

"I get the point," Tai sighed, getting up on all fours before running off. "Leave you alone!" he added as he ran.

The kitsune sighed slightly, not removing his gaze from the direction of Konoha. "It's the way things have to be," he said to himself. "For now, at least."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: short and sad. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: brand new chapter and another time skip! ^^ Arashi is now a sensei and has Kakashi, and Rin with him. Obito already dead. Wonder what shall happen now! –shifty eyes- ;3**

**Disclaimer: when u c yaoi around every corner of Naruto, then u no I own it.**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hokage-sama," Arashi sighed. "Are you sure about your decision?"

"Arashi," Sarutobi spoke. "I have seen many young ninja with great abilities. Most are determined to become Hokage. But I have not seen one with enough skill to be my successor or some time. Until I saw you. Orochimaru was to be my successor, but he had betrayed this village some time ago and was obsessed with power. Since then, I never saw anyone with as much potential to be Hokage. Expect for you, Arashi."

"Hokage-sama, I can't be your successor. You can ask Jiraiya-sensei. I fool around too much to be Hokage."

"But when you are not being a fool, you show the right properties of being Hokage." He sighed, closing his eyes slightly as he lowered his head. "Arashi, there is no one else I would trust to take care of this village but you. You are the most qualified to be Hokage out of all ninja in this village." Arashi lowered his head, turning it to the side a little bit as the Sandaime watched him curiously. "Arashi, is your argument of you not qualified to be Hokage have anything to do with the fox demon you were with when you were younger?"

Arashi closed his eyes with a small sigh before opening them once again. "In a way, it does," he replied.

"That kitsune left a long time ago, Arashi. Why do you feel that being Hokage would stop him from coming back?"

"It's not just that," Arashi said, lifting his head to look at Sarutobi. "If I become Hokage and if Kyuubi does come back, I would feel like I had betrayed the village I swore to protect by allowing a demon inside the walls."

Sarutobi gave a small hum before a single nod. "I can see why you are refusing now," he stated. "But I doubt that demon would ever come back, so you wouldn't need to worry about anything like that."

The blond looked over to that Sandaime before sighing and turning his head to look at the pictures of the past two Hokages. "Is it alright if I have some time to think about this, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes," the Hokage replied before Arashi bowed his head to him before turning around and leaving the Tower.

'Doubts I would ever come back?' a voice asked in disbelief in Arashi's mind. 'Seriously, what does that old human know?'

'Come on, Kyuu,' Arashi mentally sighed. 'Not right now.'

'What's wrong?' Kyuubi asked. 'Does this have anything to do with that human's offer of you becoming Hokage?'

'Yeah,' the blond replied.

'Arashi, you may be a bit childish sometimes, but you are a natural leader,' Kyuubi assured. 'You being the Hokage could be the best thing that could ever happen to this village, in my opinion. You're unselfish. Beyond protective. I doubt there is anyone else in Konoha that could fill in the position of Hokage.'

'Kyuu, were you even listen to our conversation?'

'Through your mind, I was.'

'Then you heard what I said. And I meant it. I know you'll come back to the village eventually-'

'I'm in the forest outside the village everyday! Sure, I wonder in from time to time to check in on you! Though I'm usually on the other side of the window.'

Arashi mentally rolled his eyes. 'Well, when you do come back and I'm Hokage, I would feel like I was betraying the village. Don't you get that?'

'In a way, you're not,' Kyuubi stated. 'Think about it. You're my human. I'm your mate. In human eyes, since they have no clue of our past, they would see you and me as allies. As long as they think that, they won't think you're betraying the village.'

'You have no clue how this village thinks, Kyuubi,' Arashi pointed out. 'Human minds are a lot different from demon minds.'

'True,' the kitsune agreed with a small sigh. 'Well, let's imagine that they do think that. Would you take the position then?'

'Since I wouldn't feel like I was betraying the village, yeah, I guess I would.' He was quiet for a faint moment. 'You come into the village and watch me when I'm at home?'

Kyuubi nervously laughed, sending a small image of a fox with a sheepish grin. 'More like when you sleep,' he admitted. 'You still talk in your sleep. And I still find it very amusing. I'm usually in the tree outside the window, anyway. So no, I do not molest you in your sleep.'

'Better not,' Arashi warned as he opened the door to his home and walked in, closing the door behind him as he kicked off his shoes before going into the living room and sitting down on the couch. 'I'm a little afraid to ask right now, but where are you? Tell the truth.' Kyuubi was silent for a moment. 'Are you outside my house again?'

'No,' the kitsune replied with a sigh. 'I'm just thinking about why you want to know my location.'

'Not this again, Kyuu. Please.'

'Alright, alright,' Kyuubi sighed. 'I was just thinking, that's all.' They were silent for a moment. Arashi stared out the window like he was hoping to find a red-head with tails outside his window, watching him with that golden ruby gaze he hadn't seen since he was a teenager. 'I really do miss you, you know.'

'Yeah, I know,' Arashi replied. 'Maybe if you weren't such a weird demon, we would be living in the same house,' he added with a small laugh.

'Well maybe if you were a demon, we wouldn't be having this little issue,' Kyuubi played along. They normally had playful fights like this all the time when there was an awkward moment between them.

'Little issue? Since when was this a little issue?'

'My comment remains the same.'

Arashi chuckled slightly before heading over to his bedroom. 'By the way, you coming with us tomorrow?' he asked.

'Who is going with you where?' Kyuubi asked in a suspicious tone.

'I'm not cheating on you,' Arashi joked, mentally rolling his eyes once again. 'And I meant Kakashi, Rin, and I. We're heading out on a mission tomorrow.'

'Isn't that Kakashi kit a Jounin already?' Kyuubi asked.

'Yes, he is,' Arashi replied with a small sigh as he removed his coat before laying down on his bed. 'But he's still a student of mine and we're still a Three Man Squad. Besides, Kakashi may be a Jounin, but he acts too brash with things. I know Obito's death made him behave differently, but he still jumps into things.'

'Technically, it's a Two Man and One Female Squad.'

'Oh, so now we're technical!' Arashi mentally exclaimed, rolling his eyes slightly, while the red-headed kitsune laughed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kyuubi sighed as he leaned his head back against the trunk of the tree he was currently resting in, the shadows of the foliage covering almost every inch of him from human eyes. "Arashi," he lowly whispered, staring up at the clouds above him. "Maybe if I wasn't the weird kind of demon." He gave a little chuckle. "Still, I wouldn't mind a kit or two."

"Then maybe you should stay within your own species," a feminine voice said before Kyuubi let out a low groan, rolling his eyes. He looked down to the ground from the corner of his eyes, seeing a silver-haired vixen with golden fox ears sticking out of her moonlight locks and five golden tails sticking out from her backside. "Why are you infatuated with a human, Kyuubi?"

"Why are you infatuated with me, Kisa?" he answered with his own question.

"Well you're handsome, for one," Kisa giggled. "Powerful, for another. _Any_ vixen would love to be your mate."

"Well I'm not interested in any _vixen_, Kisa," Kyuubi scoffed, looking back up at the blue sky that reminded him of Arashi's eyes.

"I don't understand you, Kyuubi," Kisa stated, leaning against the tree the red-head was in. "A demon of your strength can have any demoness you desire. Yet what you desire isn't even _part_ demon. Why do you wish for that _human_ to be your mate? What does he have that I don't?"

"Kisa, you're as beautiful as any fox is to a human's eyes," Kyuubi sighed. "But Arashi has a lot more than you. He actually has personality. Not to mention he's pretty strong for a human. He doesn't cry out from meeting a demon. He's unlike any other human I have ever seen."

"But he's still a _human_," the vixen growled, crossing her arms over her large chest. "Again, what do you find so interesting about that _human_?"

Kyuubi glowered at her, not liking the way she spat out the word 'human' like it was poison. "Kisa, you have been infatuated with me since we were kits," he pointed out. "We were of the same pack. But you know that I never let anyone get close to me. That's why I left the pack as soon as I was old enough. My heart was incased in ice and there was no one in our pack that could fix that. Something told me that there was someone meant for me out in the world and I followed that instinct. When I did, I found Arashi being attacked by a wolf demon. He started to thaw out my heart and I knew what my instinct was telling me. Arashi is meant only for me, just as I am meant only for him."

"Being with a human will get you killed," Kisa smugly stated with a smirk. "Either you or that human."

Kyuubi's sudden loud growl made her jump. "I wouldn't let any harm come to him," he snarled at her. "Leave. You're annoying me." Kisa gave a low huff before spinning around on her heel and stomping off into the forest. "Stupid hopeless wench. Now I gotta hunt to calm down." He leapt down from the branch he was on before running off into the forest, mostly searching for rabbit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Kakashi was glancing around the forest on their way to their destination, sensing something running around, staying close to them. "Something wrong, Kakashi?" Arashi asked, looking over his shoulder to the young Jounin.

"I just think I sense something, sensei," Kakashi replied, looking back at the blond man.

"Oh?" Arashi breathed out, looking around before he felt a small tug at his mind. "Don't mind him, Kakashi. He's just a little stalker of mine. He's harmless."

'A little stalker?' Kyuubi repeated, sending the message to Arashi. 'Harmless? Have we forgotten how many tails I have? I am the Nine-Tailed Fox Bijou!'

'I know how strong you are, Kyuu,' Arashi mentally sighed. 'No need to tell me every time I joke around.'

"You know we're being followed, sensei?" Rin asked, looking up at the blond man curiously.

"Yes," Arashi replied. "He's a friend of mine that I've had around since I was eight years old. He's a bit overprotective and paranoid. So don't worry. He's not a threat to the mission. Unless he tries to stop us from going, then he's a threat."

'But you know I would only stop you for a good reason,' Kyuubi pointed out smugly, sending an image of him smirking like he knew it all.

'Can't help but agree with that,' Arashi replied regretfully. 'And stop grinning like that. You aren't always right, you know.'

'Name one time I was wrong,' Kyuubi challenged.

'Kyuubi, I have so many memories of you being wrong that it isn't even funny anymore,' the human stated with a mental sigh.

'Ouch!' Kyuubi mockingly flinched.

"Should we send him away or something, sensei?" Kakashi asked, looking up to the trees. His Sharingan eye spun around before he caught a sight of red in the foliage.

"Can't," Arashi replied with a shrug. "He doesn't listen to everything I say. Let's just say he's very independent. Like Itachi, even though he's only four."

"He's Uchiha," Rin pointed out. "All Uchiha are independent."

'Uchiha?' Kyuubi repeated. 'You're comparing my independence to an Uchiha? And not just any Uchiha. A four-year-old Uchiha!'

Arashi started to chuckle slightly. "Something funny, sensei?" Kakashi asked, looking back towards the blond.

"Nothing," Arashi replied with the wave of his hand. 'And yes, Kyuubi. I am.'

'An Uchiha!' Kyuubi exclaimed

'Do you have something against the Uchiha Clan?' Arashi asked.

'Besides the fact that they are fox summoners and Madara Uchiha was a huge pain in the butt and thought he could control me, yes!' Kyuubi caught the raised eyebrow of his blond mate. 'Why are you giving me that look?'

'No reason whatsoever,' Arashi sighed.

"Sensei?" Rin called. "Where are we going again?"

"To Sunagakure," Arashi replied before he heard a bristled growl from Kyuubi. Apparently, he did it out loud since it caught Rin and Kakashi's attention as well. "And you're horrible at being quiet!" he added, looking towards the trees.

"Can't help it!" Kyuubi replied before he jumped down from the tree. Arashi was thankful that he put his ears and tail away. He was still keeping his distance though, and Arashi knew it was because he would jump him if he got any closer. "What are you doing heading to Suna?"

"Problem?" Arashi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Problem?" Kyuubi sarcastically chuckled with a disbelieving smirk on his face. "One word: Shukaku!"

"Who?" the three said in unison.

Kyuubi smacked his forehead. "Arashi, remember Konu from your days with your sensei?" Arashi was quiet for a moment before nodding. "Think of him, but as a blond with a serious attitude and a lust for blood. Oh! And let's not forget he lives near Suna!"

"Is that what has you so paranoid?" Arashi scoffed. "If I can handle you, I can handle this Shukaku."

"Not when you are surrounded by something that he can control for killing!" Kyuubi growled out, starting to pace. "No! You are not going to Suna!"

"Kyuubi, the Fire and Wind Countries have been battling for a long time," Arashi pointed out with a low sigh. "We need to make an alliance to end all the battles. Meaning, we need to get to the Kazekage, who lives in Sunagakure. I don't care if you're going to get in the way or not. I know you can't get too close to me for reasons." Kyuubi scoffed, turning his head a different direction. "And you know that I won't let you get in the way of this mission. This is important to Konoha."

'But you're important to me!' Kyuubi mentally yelled, glaring towards the blond. Arashi glared back before the kitsune sighed lowly. "Fine!" he snapped. "But if I sense Shukaku anywhere around, I will drag you and your little brats off and you will never go near Suna again. Got it?"

"Only condition?" Arashi asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes," Kyuubi reluctantly growled out.

"Then I got it!" Arashi chirped as he turned away and walked off. Kakashi followed after him after giving the red-head a single glance. Rin wouldn't stop staring at him as he followed after the three, muttering under his breath the entire time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: I no it's short and every1's been waiting 4 this chapter, but I can't think of much more for it. Next chapter, the alliance and Arashi speaks with Kyuubi about something in the forest. So anyway, plz review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, Sapphire here this chapter is my first chapter. **

Arashi held his breath as they passed into the Land of Wind; he felt Kyuubi's eyes burning into his back. Arashi knew that if Kyuubi actually sensed this Shukaku that they would have to turn back and risk the war continuing. If he couldn't finish this mission because of Kyuubi he knew that he would have to turn down the offer to be the Hokage. He knew he would be failing the village because of a demon and he would have to leave.

"Arashi-sensei" Rin asked "is he a ninja from another village? I mean I've never seen him around the village."

"Huh-" Arashi said shaking his head "Uh… yeah he's from a different area than us."

"Well he's not a ninja" Kakashi said "He has no identification for another village."

As Arashi tried to explain the complexities of Kyuubi without giving away to much, Kyuubi was scanning the vast desert making sure that Shukaku was nowhere around here. She was a bloodthirsty bitch and to her it didn't matter how many people she killed as long as her hands were always bloodied.

As they continued their trek to Suna in silence Kyuubi began to feel a strangely familiar chakara. He sniffed the air tentatively it was a pack of Tanuki demons but there was no sign of Shukaku with them.

From what Kyuubi heard Shukaku had her Gaze hidden in the rocks around here but she was not with them right now. He heard something strange though as if the Tanuki's were preparing for something.

"Arashi, stop right there!" Kyuubi ordered trying to find the direction that a new more powerful scent was coming from

"What? Is it Shukaku is he here?" Arashi asked reaching toward his weapons

"Shukaku's a she-" Arashi looked to interrupt "I know I said he but she's a girl and no, it's not her but it is familiar and dangerous."

"Ha, am I that easy to forget?" a gruff voice came from behind Kyuubi

"Kyogyū?" Kyuubi asked turning around in shock to stare at the speaker.

"That's ma name" He said with an arrogant tone. The man was tall, taller than Kyuubi and he had an extremely muscular build. He had light purple hair that fell just below his chin and red eyes with pink irises. Coming out of his hair were four horns, two were pointed downward and two were pointed upward. He also had eight tentacle-like tails coming of his back.

"Kyuubi, who is this?" Arashi said taking a cautious step forward

"Arashi for once listen to me and stay where you are." Kyuubi said never once taking his eyes from Kyogyū "What are you doing near Suna? Everyone knows that this is Shukaku's area." Kyuubi said keeping a close eye on the man in front of him

"You take a new pack?" Kyogyū asked ignoring the question

"No, answer my question. Why are you so far from Kumogakure?" Kyuubi began to growl

"Okay, okay back down Fox" Kyogyū said with a wave of his hand "Shukaku decided to have a calling of all bijous. I guess you missed her calling. Were you away from Konoha?" he laughed a big belly laugh

"Why would she call all of the bijous together?" Kyuubi asked Kyogyū

"So she can end the five most powerful ninja villages." He said will a stiff laugh

"Wait… what?" Arashi said walking forward

Kyogyū turned and stared at the blond. He turned to Kyuubi with a smirk "Who's the girly blond one?"

"I'm not girly!" Arashi said with a stomp of his foot

'Arashi, hush!' Kyuubi commanded mentally "Leave him be!" he growled at Kyogyū

"Why, is your human that fragile?" Kyogyū asked sarcastically grinning at the blond

"I'm-" Arashi started

"Arashi!" Kyuubi barked

Kakashi and Rin looked at each other. "What's going on?" Rin whispered to Kakashi

"I have no idea, but I think that this Kyuubi and the new one are demons of some kind and the Shukaku is another demon planning to destroy the five most powerful ninja villages." Kakashi whispered back.

Arashi turned back to stare at the two as if he just realized they were still there. "Kakashi take Rin and go on ahead to Suna."

"But sensei-" Rin started

"Let's just go Rin" Kakashi interrupted grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the area where the village was.

Kyuubi and Kyogyū were still staring each other down as Arashi watched his team walk in the direction of Suna.

"KYOGYŪ!" a female voice screamed from somewhere of in the distance

A tall, extremely thin woman stomped up to the trio. She had knee length blue hair with black curled highlights. Her eyes were gold with dark red irises. She had cat ears and two long tails stick out of her backside. "You idiot!" she came up and hit the much taller Kyogyū in the head. "We come here together and you leave me to watch my human and yours. Ugh!"

"Whoa, calm down Bakeneko." Kyogyū said rubbing his head slightly, and then in a panic he added "Wait, where are the humans?"

"Yugito is watching Bee, and if you are so worried about him you shouldn't have left me alone with them both." Bakeneko said angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that" Kyogyū said cringing slightly at the slender woman standing in front of him "but I sensed Kyuubi and I just had to figure out who his human was. You can't say that you weren't curious."

"I was but I would have waited until the council began." Bakeneko said sparing a quick glance at Kyuubi and Arashi behind him. She did a double take and her eyes landed on Arashi "Wait… is that his human. He's so pretty." She turned her attention to Kyuubi and asked "What role did the world assign you and your human?"

"What do you mean by role?" Kyuubi asked becoming confused

"Well each bijou is distinguished by three things, their eyes, their heart is in one of three ways connected to a human and they have a birthmark that has their number of tails and PMD." Bakeneko said lifting her hair off of her neck and showing a birthmark with a two underneath a PMD. Kyogyū lifted his shirt to showing a birthmark with an eight and PMD right over his naval.

"That would explain what's on my foot." Kyuubi muttered to himself "But you still haven't explained these ways our hearts are connected." Kyuubi said to Bakeneko

"Well three bijou and their humans are connected through a sibling relationship. It just means that no matter how old the human gets the bijou will still in the older sibling mode. The second connection is the connection I share with Yugito, it's the parental relationship. It means that we feel like we have parental obligation to our humans and we have raised them from a very young age. I have been with Yugito since she was two years old. The last relationship is the one that both Kyogyū and Shukaku share with their respective humans, the lover's relationship. Um… Kyogyū you want to take this one?" Bakeneko looked at Kyogyū finishing her explanation.

"No prob, just means we sleep together and can knock our human up." Kyogyū said with a nod "So which one are you?" Kyogyū asked with a self-satisfied smirk

Arashi stood behind Kyuubi watching the bijous banter back and forth. He caught the very end of the conversation. "Wait, you all have humans?" Arashi asked

"Your human seems kinda dim" Kyogyū said looking at Arashi

"You haven't been paying attention have you?" Kyuubi asked looking back at Arashi

Arashi shook his head "Nope, kind of stopped listening after she hit that one." Arashi said pointing at Bakeneko and Kyogyū respectively

"Well if you must know Kyogyū, it's the third relationship" Kyuubi said looking Arashi carefully

"Really!" Bakeneko said, her eyes getting very wide "Wait 'til Shukaku hears about this, she's gonna freak."

"Nee nee!" a feminine voice screamed from somewhere behind the two demons from Kumogakure, cutting Bakeneko off.

"Yugito!" Bakeneko said turning around and sprinting towards the area where the sound was coming from.

"Bee!" Kyogyū screamed following her

Arashi and Kyuubi looked at each other before they sprinted after the pair of demons.

**While there's my first chapter, sorry it's kind of short and next time I promise it'll be longer. I hope you like it please review**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up. I've been so busy between school, some family problems and I've been in and out of the hospital these past couple months but enough about me.**

**Disclaimer: I owns nothing**

Kyuubi skidded to a stop as he realized what they were running into. He flung an arm out to stop Arashi and hold him back. Kyogyū and Bakeneko were trying to find a way to break into the circle of demons.

"Kyuubi what are those?" Arashi asked panting slightly looking at the demons that were surrounding a blond girl who looked about thirteen and a white haired boy who looked about nineteen. The nineteen year old was holding his distended stomach with one arm and a sword in his other hand. Arashi realized that the boy was pregnant.

"Scorpion demons" Kyuubi mumbled more to himself than to Arashi. The demons were strange looking creatures; they had large pointed tails and sharp looking spikes coming out of their wrists. They had the greenest eyes and they seemed angry about something.

"Why are they mad?" Arashi asked moving to grab his weapons

"This is another reason that I refuse to let you get pregnant. Non-bijou demon clans feel that any child that is half-demon and half-human is unfit to live so they want to kill that child before it is born." Kyuubi said as Kyogyū took down four of the Scorpion demons with a flick of his tails. Bakeneko was working to break through the circle of scorpions to get to the humans.

"Nee, they have a tight circle and it can't be broken easily. You will have to get in here through the top." the thirteen year old said

"Yugito, how am I going to get up there?" Bakeneko screamed "WATCH YOUR BACK!" Yugito turned and kicked one of the demons in the head as he came running at her.

"Should we help?" Arashi asked Kyuubi as they watched the four battle the increasing number of scorpion demons.

"Probably" Kyuubi said exposing his tails and running forward to join the brawl, Arashi following close behind.

The scorpion demons were battling the three humans and the three demons. The six were highly outnumbered and the scorpion circle had yet to be penetrated. Bee and Yugito were putting up a valiant effort to keep the demons away but Bee was starting to get tired and his movements were becoming sluggish. Yugito was trying to pull both their weights but even she was starting to break. Suddenly a scorpion demon broke off from the rest and he ran at Bee's back, spike positioned to kill.

"BEE!" Kyogyū screamed trying to make it through the demons to get to his pregnant mate.

Out of nowhere the demon fell into the sand, it had a giant sword coming out of his head. "Take that you freak!" a voice from outside the circle said. All of the scorpion demons turned to look at the group of humans and demons who were all standing and ready to fight. All of the other bijous stood with their human beside them ready to help. One of the boys, a thirteen year old, was smirking maliciously. "Can I have my sword back, please?" he grinned showing rows of pointed teeth

"What are you doing on my territory?" this question came from a lanky, sandy-blond haired woman. Her blue highlights seemed to glow with the red pupils of her yellow eyes. Her hip length hair blew in its braid as if from a nonexistent wind. Her ears twitched and her tail swished dangerously like a cat right when it is about to pounce.

"Shukaku?" One of the scorpion demons said in surprise

"Yeah, now answer me" Shukaku said glaring at the demons

"You know that child of a human and a demon should not be allowed to enter the world." The demon who had spoken before said

"What's your name?" Shukaku asked talking a step dangerously close to the demon in question

"Kaname" he said holding his ground against the more powerful demon

"So… Kaname, you believe that my sweet daughter" she paused as she reached behind her. She pulled a little four year old out of the crowd. The girl had brownish blond hair and the sweetest brown eyes. She had a tail and ears to match the Shukaku's. "here shouldn't be alive?" she continued enraged

"Papa…" the little girl said in small voice her brown eyes glinting red "may I have the honors?"

"Of course my little Misaye" Shukaku said looking at her little girl proudly "Remember what I taught you, until you hear their bones snap."

"Righty" Misaye said as she held her hand out allowing the sand to surround it. She sent the sand flying at Kaname and some of the other scorpion demons around him. She grabbed Kaname and four of other scorpions and raise them in the air surrounded by sand. She closed her fist and giggled when the five of scorpion demons were crushed in a burst of blood. Misaye danced around in the raining blood and sand, her eyes completely red. "Did I do good Papa?" she asked turning around to face Shukaku

"Very good, baby" Shukaku said proudly smiling as she lifted her daughter and spun her around. She put Misaye back down and turned to look at the remaining scorpion demons who had all begun to retreat. "Well, WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE!" she screamed causing the pack of demons to scatter. Shukaku took two deep breaths and then turned around and laughed. She walked over toward the dead scorpion demon with the giant sword in its head. Shukaku reached down and pulled the sword out laughing. She handed the sword to the fanged boy and asked "Which bijou do you belong to?"

Arashi inched closer to Kyuubi, as a demon who was taller than Kyogyū stepped in front of the fanged boy. The demon had short, spiky grey hair and three tails with spikes on them. One of his eyes was maroon with a red pupil and the other eye was closed and scarred. He also had a maroon shell like bag on his back.

"I am, Shu" the tall demon said in deep voice

"Of course, only you could choose such as crazy child Kyo" The Shukaku said smiling at the demon that towered over her lanky figure.

"Kyuubi?" Arashi looked at him confused

"That is Kyodaigame, he is from Kirigakure." Kyuubi said quietly to the blond as he stepped in front of him. Shukaku sensed the movement and turned around. Her eyes opened wide with shock.

"Kyuubi, is that you?" she stepped towards him an evil smirk on her face "Didn't think you'd show, couldn't get in touch with you. There was a pain in the ass vixen that kept getting the way; I figured you told her to keep me and the other bijous away."

"No, I didn't. Kisa is a jealous vixen who wants me to herself and she thought that you were going to try and steal me away from her." Kyuubi said as he realizing who she was talking about

"Oh, so she's your mate? What about your human… are you a parent or a sibling?" Shukaku asked looking at the blond who was peeking out from behind Kyuubi's shoulder.

"Neither" Kyogyū answered for Kyuubi, as he held Bee flat to his chest.

"Wait? What? I thought that vixen was your mate, wasn't that why she was jealous of me?" Shukaku asked quite confused

"No, Shu" Bakeneko said taking the taller girl by the elbow "He's like you and Kyogyū, only no baby." She looked at Kyuubi and asked "There is no baby, right?"

"No" Arashi answered looking at the demons and the humans

"Oh my God! Amazing! The great Kyuubi is in love with a human!" Shukaku screamed with all the glee of watching the scorpion demons die.

"Yes, oh how the mighty have fallen, right?" Kyuubi said sarcastically

"I need details, Kyuu. Tell me more, I want you to tell me how you met to today. So… GO!" Shukaku said in a giddy hurry

"Well, maybe we continue this discussion later Shukaku" a human with sand brown hair and brown eyes interjected. She had a hand on Misaye's shoulder and spoke to the Shukaku so informally. Arashi figured that this woman must be the Shukaku's human.

"Did you need to leave Karura, my dear?" Shukaku said placing a kiss on the shorter woman's head

"I have to meet the ninjas arriving from Konohagakure." Karura said

"Right that was today! Okay, we will start the council once you have returned." Shukaku said picking up Misaye

"I need to get going to that meeting, too." Arashi said as Karura turned to leave

"You're a Konohagakure ninja, where's your team?" Karura asked

"I sent them ahead once the big, eight-tailed one showed up. I didn't want to leave two thirteen year olds in the line of a potential demon fight." Arashi answered

"Well then, come on we'll meet up with these guys later." Karura said with a wave of her hand

Arashi looked at Kyuubi, he nodded and said "You go on and find your kits. I'm going to go with the rest of the bijous. I'll see you when you and Karura are finished."

"Alright" Arashi said walking towards Karura

Karura was talking to Misaye. "You be good for Papa, my little sand painting." She said kissing the little girl

"Yes mommy" the four year old threw her arms around her mother in a childish hug

Once the child had let go, Karura turned to Arashi and said "Alright, I know the quickest way to get to Sunagakure, just follow me." She took off, shortly followed by Arashi

They ran in silence for about ten minutes before Arashi broke the silence. "So, that little girl is your daughter?" he asked thinking of the little girl that Shukaku had been holding

"Yep, she's my oldest" Karura said with a sad smile

"Oldest?" Arashi asked

"Yeah, I had Misaye when I was eighteen years old. After I had her, Shukaku told me to find a husband in the village. She wanted me to try and have semi-normal life. So on my nineteenth birthday I got married to a man in the village. Less than a year later we have a daughter, Temari and a little over a year after her birth my son, Kankurō, joined us." Karura told her story on their way to the village.

"Wow, it's incredible how much Shukaku cares for you. She seems to be happy around you." Arashi said as they walked into the village

"It's tru-" Karura was cut off by Rin who ran up a flung herself around Arashi

"Sensei! SENSEI!" Rin screamed, she hugged Arashi tighter as Kakashi walked up to the pair. "You're okay, the big demon didn't hurt you?" the med-nin gave he a quick once over to check for a major damage.

"He's fine Rin, let him be." Kakashi said rolling his free eye. He then turned his attention to Arashi and said "We were told that we had to wait to see the Kazekage. We have to be brought in to the meeting by his wife, I guess."

"And this is where I come in." Karura said taking a step forward

"Wait, the Kazekage is your husband?" Arashi asked looking at Karura in shock

"Yeah, I kind of neglected to mention that, sorry." Karura said linking arms with Arashi and leading him towards the Kazekage building. Rin and Kakashi looked at each other curiously but followed the two adults who were talking like they had known each other all their lives.

"What do you think is up with sensei and the Kazekage's wife?" Rin asked Kakashi

"They act like they've know each other forever. Maybe, he knew a while ago and their just catching up now." Kakashi threw out for an idea.

"Who knows" Rin said grabbing Kakashi's hand and dragging him to catch up with the two adults in front of them.

**Well next time we will get into the meeting with the Kazekage and possibly meet the rest of the bijous and their humans. Cookies to anyone who can guess who Kyodaigame's crazy, fanged, Kirigakure ninja with the giant sword is. Oh, and Happy New Year! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, again. I've been having stomach problems and have needed to visit lots of doctors and have a couple surgeries. I also have so much school work to catch up on. Then SATs and AP tests and I'm just so stressed. Well that's enough about me, to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I owns nada**

The little group walked up to the Kazekage building. The ANBU turned to watch as they walked through the door.

"My husband is a little over protective of his own life." Karura said with an eye roll

"Hmm… is he threatened a lot?" Rin asked the older woman

"No, just paranoid" Karura muttered as they group entered the building and Arashi let out a small laugh.

Karura led the trio down the hall in silence. They came up to a large ornate door and the ANBU opened it for them. As Arashi's team was ushered in by the ANBU, Karura walked up to the Kazekage. She bent down and whispered in her husband's ear.

The Kazekage nodded at his wife and then he turned to the Konoha ninjas. He then said "Welcome"

Arashi and Rin bowed their heads respectfully. Kakashi eyed the Kazekage wearily before his sensei pressed him into a respectfully bow as well. "We are grateful that you are willing to discuss this treaty between our two nations." Arashi said with a step forward

"Kazue, this is Arashi Minato and his team." Karura said with a flourish of a delicate hand

"I'm Rin Matsuki and this is Kakashi Hatake" Rin said pointing at herself and Kakashi in turn.

Kazue stood up and walked towards the trio. "So they sent you as representatives of your nation?" He scoffed "A feminine blond, a scrawny girl and a wannabe pirate."

Karura giggled from behind her husband. "You think that these people are weak don't you?" Karura asked

"What do you mean?" the Kazekage asked his wife

She laughed and said "That scrawny girl can kick some serious ass, that wannabe pirate is just covering up a Sharingan eye and the feminine blond is one of the fastest ninja around. Didn't you read the files that I had sent to your office yesterday?" Karura glared at her husband and not fondly

"No" Kazue said sheepishly

"Well they are anything but weak." Karura said with a flip of her hair

Kazue looked the group over with a wary eye. "Then I can't just sign a treaty, I must see how they fight."

Karura rolled her eyes and said "Fine, but make it fast. I'm so sick of your stupid games."

The couple began to argue and they ignored their guest. Rin looked at Kakashi and whispered "The Kazekage and his wife don't seem very happy together. Do you think that there's something wrong?"

"Rin, don't be sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. And don't try to fix something that is already broken beyond recognition." Kakashi whispered back

Arashi put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Shh…" was all that Arashi said. The blond then turned to look at the bickering couple and said "Excuse me"

Karura shot a confused look at the trio, than a look of recognition crossed over her features. "I'm sorry!" she said turning her back to her husband "I will get those treaty papers and my husband will sign them for you." She looked at her husband and asked "Right?"

"No!" Kazue said defiantly "I still believe that we should test them and since I'm the Kazekage we will do it my way." He smiled smugly as he finished his statement

"Ugh!" Karura exclaimed throwing her hands up in annoyance "Fine! I'll set up the battle arena! Tell your guard to get whoever they're battling 'cause I'm not doing!" She said as she stormed out of the office slamming the door on her way out.

The trio cautiously moved away from the door. The Kazekage looked at them and said "Never mind her; she is just a little high-strung. Now let's discuss these tests you must face." He motioned to the three seats in front of his desk. "Take a seat please." Kazue sat in his spot and faced the now seated trio.

"You want to see our strengths in battle?" Arashi asked looking Kazue and his team

"Yes, but I'm sure each of you has different strengths, so I will chose some of the strongest fighters in my 'arsenal'. I hope you're all ready." The Kazekage said

"Alright and then, if we do well, you will sign the treaty?" Arashi asked; he was uncertain if the Kazekage would sign the treaty at all.

"No" Kazue said with a smirk "You have one more test after that."

"What is the second test?" Rin asked warily

"I can't trust a village that doesn't have caring ninja's so I will have you each prove you abilities to care." The Kazekage laughed at the confused looks on their faces. They sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence. "Shall we move this to the battle arena?" he said breaking the tension that hung thick in the air. He stood and moving towards the door.

The trio stood and made a move to follow the Kazekage. "Sir, who will we be fighting?" Rin asked from behind Kakashi.

"Oh, you'll find out" Kazue said with a smug nod and with that the group walked out of the office. As the Kazekage walked down the hallway he was flanked by two of his ANBU. He began to whisper with the one on his left. When they finished whisper the Kazekage and the two ANBU stopped; the one on the left bowed and ran off. He was then replaced at Kazue's side by another ANBU.

"Damn he is paranoid" Rin said as she eyed the ANBU from behind her male team members.

"I noticed" Kakashi said watching the ANBU warily as they walked into the battle arena.

"Well, welcome to my battle arena." The Kazekage said turning to face the trio with his arms held wide. "Now, who will be fighting first?" he asked

"I will" Kakashi said not missing a beat

"Well, I like you" Kazue said looking Kakashi over "You will be fighting my ANBU leader. You must knock him out before he can knock you out." The Kazekage laughed

"Fine" Kakashi nodded as he jumped into the arena, lifting his headband to uncover his Sharingan eye.

The ANBU leader followed Kakashi into the arena. Then the battle led to a quick start; the ANBU leader ran at Kakashi without any warning of the battle's start. Kakashi easily dodged the oncoming ninja and counter-attacked by kicking the ANBU leader in the neck. The battle went downhill quickly for the ANBU leader. Kakashi's Sharingan eye gave him a clear advantage and his quick moves. The battle lasted ten minutes before the ANBU leader was flying clear across the arena and he was knocked out.

"Well, that was fast" The Kazekage said a strange glint in his eye. He turned to look at Arashi "We can sign the treaty right now, if I can have that one." Kazue said pointing to Kakashi

"No thanks, I think that we'll keep going with the trials." Arashi said pulling Kakashi to his side as he jumped back onto the balcony.

"Fine, have it your way" the Kazekage said with a pout. "Girlie is next then."

"What?" Rin asked barely tearing her eyes away from Kakashi's body.

"You're next, battling my beautiful wife." the Kazekage said grinning at the woman who appeared by his side "You need to pin her for at least three seconds."

"Why do I have to fight her, again?" Karura asked slightly annoyed

"Because you are powerful" Kazue said with a quick eye roll "Now get down there and let the battle begin."

Both women jumped into the arena and began to size each-other up. Once they had done that they both charged each other. Madura grabbed Rin by the hair and whispered in her ear.

"I want this fight over as much as you do..." Karura threw the girl onto the ground and Rin kicked her shin so she was at her level again.

"What are you saying?" she whispered grabbing the elder's wrists as she threw a punch. Karura shook Rin off and flipped the girl over her shoulders.

"I'm saying that I'll throw the fight, but you need to make it convincing." Karura said as she stopped Rin from kicking her in the back of the head.

Using a jutsu Rin paralyzed Karura "This convincing enough?" Rin asked sincerely

Karura tried to nod or say yes but found that she couldn't, she couldn't even protect herself from the foot that was about to hit her square in the face. To Karura's surprise the kick was quite gentle and only managed to knock her over. The paralysis jutsu wore off enough that Karura could close her eyes and play knocked out.

"KARURA!" the Kazekage yelled as he watched his unmoving wife being carried out of the arena

"How did I do, sensei?" Rin asked jumping up into the stands

"You did great Rin." Arashi said rubbing Rin's head with pride

"You knocked out my wife!" Kazue screamed at the girl "How did you do that?"

Tapping Rin so that she would stand behind Kakashi, Arashi turned to glare at Kazue "Her specialty happens to be a paralysis jutsu."

"Paralysis, as in she was paralyzed when she was knocked out?" the Kazekage, his eyes flashing

"Yep" Rin said as she peeked over Kakashi's shoulder

"Humph…" the Kazekage huffed with a pout "Well, blondie your next."

"And I am fighting…?" Arashi asked

"Oh you'll see" Kazue said with an inhuman smirk; he then turned and yelled out to one of his ANBU "Bring out the beast."

A gate in the arena wall slid open and two ANBU stood on either side of a girl with ears and a tail similar to the ones that the Shukaku had. The girl looked no older than nineteen. She had muzzle on her face, over human features. Her wrists were shackled together and so where her ankles. She had a spiked collar around her neck and each ANBU had a leash that they were pulling her forward with.

"Shinkirou…?" Karura whispered from where she had been placed behind Arashi

"Beauty isn't she?" the Kazekage said with a sneer and look at the terrified brunette.

"Wha- how?" Arashi asked as the poor girl looked at Karura in the stands

Karura ran over to the railing and looked at the girl's pleading eyes. Her fear was replaced with fury as she turned to look at her husband. "How long have you been keeping her?"

"Why does that matter to you?" the Kazekage asked angrily

"Because she has rights and you are treating her like an animal!" Karura screamed

"_It _deserves to be treated this way; it's a demon, it kills people!" Kazue yelled back, he cut his wife off before she could speak again. Then he turned and began speaking to Arashi "In your battle you must kill this _abomination_." He spat the last word out as if it burned

Arashi threw an arm out to catch Karura as she lunged for her husband eyes blazing. Arashi nodded at the Kazekage. When Kazue turned his back to the group and began instructing his ANBU to take the restraints off of the Tanuki demon, Arashi began to whisper with Karura. "How could you?" she asked, pain evident in her eyes "She's still so young."

"I won't actually kill her; Kyuubi taught me a pressure point that if you press it just right it will simulate death. Once death is simulated you need to get her out of here and back where she belongs, understand?" Arashi whispered quickly, Karura nodded and mouthed 'thank you'

Arashi nodded and turned back to watch the ANBU un-shackling Shinkirou, the poor demon looked like she was going to run. "You should get in there before she attacks." The Kazekage said not looking away from the demon; he had an evil glint in his eye.

"Right" Arashi said jumping into the arena cautiously. As his feet touched the ground, the ANBU jumped out of the arena leaving the two of them to fight.

"Please don't hurt me" Shinkirou said with a whimper

"You won't fight back against me, will you?" Arashi whispered stepping closer and the little demon shook her head

"It's a lose-lose situation for me. I can fight and risk hurting you, which will get me killed, or I can just not fight back and be killed." She said looking at him with huge golden brown eyes. "Be gentle…" Shinkirousaid looking at her bare feet.

Arashi walked over and put his hands on her shoulders. "You're going home" he whispered to her as he pressed the pressure point that simulated death. The demon fell forward into his arms motionless, her eyes still open widely.

Karura jumped into the arena and ran over to where Arashi was holding Shinkirou. Karura takes the girl into her arms and yells angrily at her husband "She's dead! Are you proud of yourself?"

"Actually…" He started only to be cut of

"You know what? I don't care!" Karura picked up Shinkirou's body and jumped back into the stands. She began to walk out of the stands and the arena.

"Where are you going?" Kazue yelled as his wife solemnly walked away

"Returning this girl to her family." Karura said continuing on her way out

"You'll get killed" Kazue said silently telling his ANBU to come to either side of her

"No, I won't and you know that. You know that they were the ones that helped me deliver that stillborn four years ago." Karura turned to face her husband eyes blazing "These Tanuki demons are like family to me and they deserve to grieve over the death of one of their own. Especially one so young." She snarled and left the arena, the ANBU all just let her go.

Arashi came up behind Rin and Kakashi. Rin had tears streaming down her face as she turned toward her sensei. "How could you?" she whispered hugging him

Arashi bent down and whispered in Rin's ear. "She's fine; Karura is just taking her home. She's not dead, it's okay Rin." He hugged the girl back

Kakashi watched the Kazekage; he was still watching the spot where his wife left. "Are we going to start this next test?" Kakashi asked the Kazekage

"Yeah…" he said distractedly. He motioned for three of his ANBU to stand next to him. "Girlie, you go with this one." he pointed at the ANBU wearing a beaked mask. "Pirate, you go with this one." he pointed at the ANBU wearing a cat mask. "And Blondie, you will come with me and this one." The Kazekage pointed at the ANBU standing next to him.

"Bu-" Rin started only to be cut off by Kakashi

"Just do what he says" Kakashi whispered as he walked by her. Then he took off after the ANBU assigned to him.

Rin's ANBU offered to give her a piggyback ride. She looked at her sensei, shrugged and decided to go for a ride. "Bye Sensei" she said wrapping her arms around her ANBU's neck and the pair took off.

Arashi turned to look at the Kazekage. "Where are we going?" he asked

"You're going to babysit my kids. Temari is about two and Kankurō is about one." Kazue said pulling his hat down over his eyes. "Let's go"

They trio left in silence, there was so much tension is the Kazekage's stance and demeanor that Arashi was afraid to say anything. They got back to the Kazekage's building quite quickly. Kazue brought Arashi to a highly guarded room and sent Arashi inside. Arashi could tell that it was a playroom; there were children's toys everywhere. The only strange thing was that there were no children.

"Where are your children?" Arashi asked Kazue

"They're probably coming back from their naps now. Usually, they send the day with Karura's brother, Yashamaru." The Kazekage said just before the door opened and a sand brown hair man, who looked so very much like Karura, walked in carrying two small children.

"Hello Kazekage" Yashamaru said blushing, looking at his shoes

"Yashamaru" Kazue said with a nod

"Children say hello to your father." Yashamaru said putting the two small children on the floor.

"Father" Temari said with a giggle running at her father's legs. She latched on her little pigtails bouncing up and down

"Fadda! Fadda!" Kankurō said as he crawled toward his father. Kazue allowed a small smile to grace his features as he lifted little boy and girl into his arms.

"Alright you two, you are going to stay with Blondie back there." The Kazekage said nodding his head at Arashi

"Yep! Yep!" Temari said bouncing in her father's arms.

Kazue handed the two small children to Arashi. "We're going to go now. We'll be back in a few hours." He said putting an arm around Yashamaru's shoulders. "Now let's go find that sister of yours." The Kazekage said to Yashamaru.

Then next three and a half hours Arashi spent playing games, telling stories, listening to babble, making snacks, running around, playing the 'potty game' _(when a little kid says they have to go potty then change their mind and then 2 minutes later they decide that they have to go again)_ and changing diapers. Arashi loved every minute of babysitting; he realized he really loved kids.

"Well, it looks like you all have passed the tests." The Kazekage said as he walked into the playroom followed by Yashamaru. "Yashamaru will put them to bed; we have to go sign those treaty forms." He turned and walked out of the room.

"Arashi" Arashi turned to look at who he had thought was Yashamaru

"Karura?" Arashi asked surprised

"Yeah, I'll explain later, I just wanted to let you know I'll come to get you after the treaty is signed." Karura said picking up the two half-sleeping children.

"Alright" Arashi said running after the Kazekage.

He met his team in the Kazekage's office. Arashi learned the Kakashi had spent time training some of the Genin, he had only lost three and only for about an hour. Rin had spent time working as a medic-nin; it fit her well especially because she was trained as such. Once the treaties were all signed the Kazekage said they could stay for the night.

Kakashi nodded to the Kazekage and followed the ANBU that had led him to his task. "Thank you" Rin said linking arms with the ANBU that had taken her to her task. Arashi thanked the Kazekage and walked out without an ANBU.

"Arashi" Karura said, she was still dressed as Yashamaru "Come on we have to go to the meeting, we're late as it is."

"Alright then, lead the way." Arashi said.

The pair took off and made their way to the bijou council meeting, slipping quietly past the guards and into the desert.

**A/N: Once again I want to apologize for the wait and I will try to be more timely in putting out my next chapter. Well hope you enjoyed it. Reviews keep my stress levels down, so please help, it also makes it easier for me to write. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I have no excuse really. I have had wicked writers block and a hard time writing this chapter. Well on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't owns anything**

Arashi followed Karura through the desert, trying to keep up with her quick little strides. "Be careful Arashi" Karura said looking back at the blond. "The desert is dangerous after sunset." She had a nostalgic gleam in her eyes as she looked at the setting sun.

"Right… would you mind explaining your attire now?" Arashi asked, motioning to Karura who was still wearing her brother's clothes.

"Oh yeah!" She looked down at her outfit "Well, my brother and I look alike, right?" Arashi nodded and Karura continued "Um… sometimes when I don't want to do something with my husband or I just want to get away… we… switch." Karura said with a shrug

"You switch?" Arashi asked confusedly

"Well, Yashamaru "becomes" me and I "become" Yashamaru." Karura shrugged again "It works because Yasha loves Kazue and I really don't love him. That makes him more willing to trade places with me. Then of course Kazue never notices because we do look so alike and we know each other so well. It's one of the perks of having a twin." The last part she said more to herself

"And that works out well for you both?" Arashi asked noting the sorrow in her eyes. When Karura shrugged he continued "So he really loves the Kazekage, huh?"

"Yeah" Karura nodded solemnly "We were good friends with Kazue's family and we had known him since we were very young. Yasha was always saying how much he liked him when we were younger. Then I… married Kazue and… he kinda broke. I mean Yasha started crying and yelling when I told him we were engaged. He said I didn't love Kazue and I was only going to marry him because I wanted my baby, Misaye, to have daddy. Kazue was the only man that I would talk to at the time so… he was my only choice. My brother still kinda resents me but he loves the nights we switch places." Karura was crying "I hate myself for doing that to my brother."

"It must be so hard for both of you. But he has forgiven you right?" Arashi asked sympathetically

"A little but it's not like I can tell him that I'm in love with a Tanuki demon. I can't tell him that my eldest child is alive and a half-demon. It would be worse than if I was in love with Kazue." Karura said with a mini sob

"I'm sorry" Arashi said. He was shoved out of the way suddenly by a flailing little body.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Misaye screamed wrapping her arms around her mother's legs. She looked up at Karura's face and noticed the tear tracks. "What's wrong mommy?" the little girl asked with concern

"Nothing baby, nothing" Karura whispered, she bent down and picked her little girl up.

"It's not nothing" Shukaku said sliding her arms around Karura's waist from behind. She placed chin on Karura's shoulder and placing a peck on her cheek. "Is it Yashamaru again?" Karura nodded

"Arashi" Kyuubi's voice came from behind Arashi "I think Karura needs to cool off a little." He turned to look at the little family again, Karura had placed Misaye down again and was sobbing into her demon's shoulder. "Misaye, come with me." The little girl looked at her parents and then ran over to Kyuubi, taking his much larger hand in her little one.

"Mommy's sad" Misaye said looking over her shoulder as they walked away.

"Yeah" Arashi said picking the little girl up as he continued to follow Kyuubi

They continued to walk and reached a small mountain range within a few minutes. "This is where Shukaku keeps her gaze. The council will be held in here, everyone has been waiting for you two to get back." Kyuubi said throwing an arm around the blond. Misaye yawned and placed her head on Kyuubi's arm, looking content in Arashi's arms.

"She really is adorable" Arashi said shifting the half-asleep child in his arms

Kyuubi looked at the girl and the way Arashi was looking at her. Arashi loved kids and Kyuubi knew that, he knew that if they had children they would be loved and cared for. The only problem Kyuubi could see with having children would be the effects on Arashi. Arashi would be shunned from the only life that he had ever known and any kits they had would probably be killed. "Yeah" Kyuubi agreed gently stroking the sleepy little girl's hair.

The little group walked into a hidden opening in the side of the mountains. They came into a room buzzing with noise and activity. There were Tanuki demons running back and forth carrying maps, paper or trays of food. At a long table sat all of the different demons and their humans. They all turned to look at the newcomers.

Arashi felt someone tap his shoulder, he turned around and was face to face with the demon he had save earlier. "Oh…hey" he said with a smile at the lithe brunette

"I wanted to thank you, sir. You saved me from those horrible people." the young demon, Shinkirou, said with her head bowed

"It was no problem." Arashi said blushing slightly

"But, it was so important to us because my baby has been gone for a month now." said an older woman who looked like Shinkirou "My family and this entire gaze want to thank you." The gaze came over bearing trays of food, trinkets and other gifts. They began trying to push them at Arashi who tried to wave them off with the arm not holding Misaye.

"No, no, it's fine I just wanted to get her out of there." He said shifting the little girl on his hip

"No they're right, you protected one of our young and you deserve thanks" the Shukaku said as she walked in, Karura cuddled into her side.

"I just- I just did what I thought was right." Arashi said looking at the Tanuki demons that were still surrounding him. They all wore the same appreciative looks as they continued to present their gifts.

"To a demon the fact you would put yourself in the line of fire to save one them is honorable." Karura said putting her arms out to take her now sleeping daughter from Arashi. "They would continue to dote on you all night if Shukaku would let them."

At that moment Shukaku seemed to remember that there was to be a meeting. She looked at Arashi, her gaze and the bijou council before she said to her gaze "We have said our thanks now back to work." The finality in her voice had her gaze moving in a few seconds, she then turned her attention back to the bijous.

"Madam may we begin this meeting please, I want to go bed." A little green haired girl said lifting her head from one of the bijou's laps.

"Fū, darling, don't interrupt." The bijou said. She was kind looking woman. She had gray blue hair with yellow green tips that fell to the top of chest. Her eyes were black with red pupils. If she were standing she would have been the same height as Bakeneko. She was a little plumper than Bakeneko and wore what looked like spiked armor shoulder pads. Her tails were fanned out behind her and to Arashi there seemed to be seven yellow green tails.

"But I'm tired Kabi" the orange eyed four year old whined

"Then go to sleep." The bijou said cradling the girl to her chest. She turned to address Shukaku "I'm sorry about Fū, we have had a long journey and she hasn't slept much."

"Don't apologize for taking care of your human Kabutomushi." Shukaku said patting her sleeping daughter's hair.

"You know you're a good mother figure to her." Karura said kissing her daughter's cheek. She then whispered to Shukaku "Could you introduce everyone please."

"Of course darling" Shukaku whispered back to her.

"Thank you" Karura murmured kissing Shukaku's cheek

She then turned her attention to the council "We shall begin the council. Now we should open with introductions for our humans." She led Karura to the head of the table as Kyuubi led Arashi to the other end of the table.

After every demon and human had taken a seat Shukaku stood. "I am Shukaku the one-tailed Tanuki demon." The blonde looked around at all of the humans and added "And since we all have humans we need to introduce then and our relationships to them." Shukaku said taking Karura's free hand. "My human is my mate Karura and our four year-old daughter Misaye." She motioned to her mate and daughter in turn. Shukaku then sat down and motioned for the next person to stand.

Bakeneko stood and said "I am Bakeneko the two-tailed Cat demon. This is my human Yugito," she said placing a hand on the blond thirteen year-old's head "and she is as good as a daughter to me." Yugito smiled warmly at Bakeneko as she sat back down.

Next to stand was the gray haired demon whose name escaped Arashi. "I am Kyodaigame the three-tailed Turtle demon."

"And I'm Zabuza!" the fanged boy with the large sword said jumping up.

Kyodaigame laughed and tousled the thirteen year-old's hair and shook his head. "This little pest is like the brother I never expected to have.

"Hey" Zabuza said batting at the hand in his hair. Kyodaigame laughed again pulled Zabuza back into his chair.

The next to stand was someone who Arashi had never noticed. He was a tad bit shorter than Kyuubi but he was bulkiest of all the demons. He had short, wild red hair and a shaggy beard. Coming out of his head were two ivory horns with black tips. He also had striking orange eyes with red pupils and four bushy red tails poking out from behind him. "I am Saru the four-tailed Monkey demon. And this is my human Rōshi." Saru said with a wave at the human sitting next to him.

The man, Rōshi, stood and nodded at the table of demons and humans. He seemed to be about Karura's age with hair and a beard identical to Saru's. The most noticeable things about him were the large headpiece and the cheek armor he wore. "Our 'relationship' is brotherly." Rōshi said looking at his feet.

"That's right, I'm friendly with someone" Saru said at the looks of shock he was receiving. Rōshi sat down and Saru followed glaring at the world in general.

Next to stand was a lean woman as tall as Kyuubi. Her pixie cut, white hair was spiked into five almost horns. She also had lovely eyes with red irises and pale blue pupils and five white tails poking out from behind her. "I am Irukauma the five-tailed Horse-Dolphin demon." She said in a twinkly voice. She pulled up an eleven year old brunette and said "This is my daughter-esque human Suzumebachi."

Irukauma began trying to put Suzumebachi's hair into a ponytail only to have her hand swatted at. "Ma stop that!" the brown eyed eleven year old said. Irukauma laughed and pulled the girl into her lap as she sat.

The next to stand was a portly man. He had white greasy looking hair that stuck to his forehead and black eyes with red pupils. He had six slimy looking tails poking out from behind him. "I am Namekuji the six-tailed Slug demon." he said in a low voice, pulling up the resistant twelve year old next to him . "And this is Utakata" he said as the boy with black emo hair plopped back into the chair. "The little brother I never expected to have." Namekuji laughed as Utakata glared at him, his violet eyes ablaze.

"Like I expected a brother like you!" Utakata shot back

"Ah, sibling rivalry" Shukaku said with a nostalgic sigh and Namekuji sat down.

The next one to stand was Kabutomushi with Fu wrapped tightly in her arms. "I am Kabutomushi the seven-tailed Horned Beetle demon and this little button is Fu." Kabutomushi said shifting the sleeping four year old.

"I thought Konu was the seven tailed demon." Rōshi asked surprising Arashi, who had the same question on the tip of his tongue.

"Well as I found out from tracking down Konu, he had become insane. The red of his eyes was a sign of insanity not a Bijou. I was also told that he had been killed by a five-tailed Fox demon." Shukaku said with a small sigh

"Seeing as I am one of five, now four, living seven-tailed demons it didn't take long for Shukaku to find me." Kabutomushi said cradling Fū "I had the seven birth mark, I had Fū with me and I had red eyes. I was the Bijou, I fit all the categories and that's why I'm here." The motherly demon said sitting down gently, so she wouldn't jostle Fū.

Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at the demon humming to the girl in her arms. Finally breaking out of the reverie Kyogyū stood.

"I am Kyogyū the eight-tailed Ox demon" Kyogyū continued gesturing at Bee "and this glowing one is my mate Bee. He is carrying our son Kyo." The demon took his seat. He was smiling with pride and love as he stared at his mate.

Kyuubi was the last of the demons to stand and introduce himself. "I am Kyuubi the nine-tailed Fox demon and this is my mate Arashi." he gestured at Arashi who waved his hand slightly and blushed. Kyuubi flopped back in his chair ignoring the other demons. 'You okay' he asked Arashi mentally, seeing his mate's flustered expression

'Yeah' Arashi answer through their mind link 'They're just watching me is all.'

'You interest them noone has ever been able to get my attention the way you did.' Kyuubi said as he turned to listen to Shukaku

"And now that we all know who's who, let's get down to business." Shukaku said putting her hands on the table to push herself up "We know that these villages we live near see us as threats, right?" she waited for everyone to nod "Well it seems that someone in Sunagakure has figured out how to seal bijous into a human host." Some of the demons gasped or made annoyed sounds. "This is why we need to take the villages down!" Shukaku finished in a yell, slamming her hands down.

"Shu, I know that this is not what you want to hear but we can't do that." Kyuubi said in a calm, rational voice

"And why not!" she yelled back with the other bijous throwing in a few 'yeah's

"You and I both know why Shu. Humans take demons down, your remember when we were children right?" Kyuubi asked

Shukaku ducked her head and asked in a quiet voice "Why?"

"You know why, remember the day my pack came into Suna?" she nodded "We stayed with your gaze for a short time. We went for a walk together one day and what did we encounter?" Kyuubi asked her

"Humans" she muttered

"That's right and what did they do?" Kyuubi continued

"Attacked us…" Shukaku said curling her hands into fists

"Yeah and they almost killed you. Humans may not seem like much but as a group they have the ability to overpower even us." Kyuubi said standing up

"We were only children then! We have grown stronger since then!" Shukaku said angrily

"You know that's not true, we also watch as they killed that six-tailed aunt of yours and my seven-tailed cousin. They were both powerful adults and they were killed! How do you expect to take on a whole village!" Kyuubi said angrily

"We have to try! I need to protect my daughter, my gaze! I can't let them be killed in my absence. I need to protect them!" Shukaku screamed, tears streaming down her face

Kyuubi walked around the table and took the shorter girl into his arms. "You're like a sister to me and I know you are only thinking of how to help your gaze and thinking of our packs to but humans try to hard. I know but your gaze can survive without you. Take your daughter and run to that house, our little hideout."

"We can take them though." Shukaku said

"But other villages will hear and send their ninjas to fight, to be the one to take down a great bijou and seal them away. We need to be careful with humans. But remember they are to cowardly to take action unless provoked anyways, so just make sure to leave them alone." Kyuubi said patting Shukaku on the back before he walked back to his seat.

"Right, well this meeting was to plan the take down of our villages but we should probably figure out back up escape plans instead." Shukaku said looking at Kyuubi, who nodded. All the other bijous remained enthralled everything being said. "There is a large house, a mansion in fact, in the eastern region between Konoha and Suna it is near a quaint little village of non-ninjas. If the villagers make to come after you, run, run to that mansion and take your human with you. Suna will not keep how to seal the bijous a secret for long. Just know the truth and take down any humans who get the way of protecting your human and yourself."

All the bijous nodded and with Kyuubi and Shukaku's help plan an escape route. After they all had an escape route to plan they said their thanks to Shukaku for the warning. "We have set aside rooms for you, if you wish to spend the night." Karura said shifting her sleeping daughter in her arms as she stood up. All the bijous decided that they would spend the night and give there humans time to rest before they left in the morning.

Each bijou and their human followed a Tanuki demon to their room for the night except Kyuubi and Arashi. "Shu, are you okay?" Kyuubi asked touching Shukaku's arm

"Yeah" Shukaku said with a nod "You guys should go get some shut-eye." Kyuubi and Arashi nodded. They started to follow Shinkirou's mother when Shukaku called out to Kyuubi.

"Go ahead, I'll find you there." Kyuubi said to Arashi, who was hesitant to leave his side.

"Kyuubi, you and I need to have a serious talk in the morning. Don't leave without talking to me first; I am too drained to talk right now but it's very important." Shukaku said hugging Kyuubi once again. She said goodnight and made her way to her room.

Kyuubi stood there watching her; she was like a sister to him. She may be blood-thirsty and have an anger problem but she was vulnerable and still needed a helping hand sometimes. She couldn't always be the great warrior she wanted to be and that made her mad. Kyuubi sighed he knew she was only trying to help all the other bijous but sometimes she didn't think things through. Kyuubi shook his head and followed Arashi's scent to their room.

Kyuubi climbed into bed next to Arashi. "Everything alright." Arashi asked cuddling into Kyuubi's warmth.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay a little longer in the morning, Shukaku just wants to talk to me for a short time." Kyuubi said wrapping his arms around his mate.

"Alright" Arashi said falling asleep in Kyuubi's arms

Kyuubi kissed his head, as he lay awake trying to figure out what to do about the villages trying to seal them away. He held Arashi tighter as he fell into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: Again I will apologize for late update, writers block is a bitch. But with my power being out and that meant no internet because of the hurricane it made me write so… well I see when the next chapter gets out. I will also apologize in advance for the next update being late, I will start school next week and I have so much to do starting my senior years, so I'm sorry in advance. Thank you all for hanging on with me though. I love you all. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey I know I'm a few days late but I hope you forgive me. I'm gonna try and do the next chapter shortly. I also want to thank you all in your support for me getting into college. Thanks guys. Well enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

The Tanuki demons had all risen before the bijous and the dawn, they prepared food for each of the bijou's journeys home. They left a pack on the table and ran to start their daily business.

The first of the bijous to rise was Shukaku. She rose right at dawn. She walked out of her room and went to make sure the packs were ready for everyone who was leaving. Kyogyū and Bee would stay here until the baby was born. After she was satisfied with the work of her gaze, she moved to make breakfast. Shukaku was about to make her favorite fruit porridge when two little weights rammed into her legs.

"Papa Papa, I'm hungry." Misaye said looking up at Shukaku from her left leg "And so is Fū" she said pointing at the green haired girl on the other leg.

"Well, I was about to make fruit porridge." Shukaku said putting the two little girls onto the counter.

The little girls giggled as they tried to help Shukaku make the porridge, Kyuubi watched the interaction from the doorway. "Kyuu stop creeping and help serve breakfast." Shukaku said stirring more berries into the porridge.

"What do you want me to do?" Kyuubi asked, pushing off the wall and into the kitchen.

"Get the girls some bowls and pour some water for them." She said putting the girls back on the ground.

Kyuubi grabbed some bowls and poured the girls each a glass of water. After the water and porridge was on the table the demons placed the girls on a chair each and let them eat their breakfast. "Little kids sure are early risers." He said with a laugh

"You don't know the half of it." She laughed. Then Shukaku looked around and asked "Are you the only one up?"

"Yeah" Kyuubi said

"Well, since we're alone… can we have that talk now?" she asked quietly

"Yeah" Kyuubi said following her into the kitchen. "So, what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" Shukaku said shaking her head, an anxious look on her face

"That's a total lie and you know it." Kyuubi said sternly "Shu we have know each other since we could run away from home."

"Yeah, that was a good month and a half." Shukaku said with a laugh

"I know something is bothering you, just tell me." Kyuubi said pushing a stray piece of hair behind Shukaku's ear

"It's Arashi, I know that you love him and there is nothing wrong with that. I would be a hypocrite if I said there was, but I'm worried." Shukaku said "Falling in love with a demon can cause so many problems for a human. Karura and I constantly worry the other will be killed or that Misaye will be killed. If anyone from Sunagakure was to find out about her, she would be killed instantly." Shukaku said through tears forming in her eyes. "You saw how those demons attacked Bee, if Arashi were to get pregnant…" she trailed off

"Shu" Arashi said wrapping his arms around the smaller demon

"I don't want you to live in the constant fear that I live in or to feel the pain of losing him." Shukaku said letting go of her mask completely "You're like my brother and I don't want bad things to happen to you."

"I know that Shu and trust me I know the options. In fact if it were up to Arashi we would probably be parents already." Kyuubi said pulling away enough to look at the Tanuki demon. He wiped away her tears before saying "I will think about what I want and what is best for both of us."

"I know that" Shukaku said pulling out of Kyuubi's embrace "I just worry."

"I understand and I think I will go on a journey to find myself." Kyuubi said

"Good just think about what I said" Shukaku said hugging him quickly.

"Papa!" Misaye yelled from the dining room

Shukaku and Kyuubi walked out of the kitchen and found Misaye and Fū covered in little bits fruit and porridge. "What did you girl's do?" Shukaku asked laughing

"She started it!" they said at the same time pointing at each other.

"Wanna help?" Shukaku asked Kyuubi

"Sure" he said picking up Fū, while Shukaku picked up Misaye. "Where's the bathroom?"

"Follow me" Shukaku said unmindful of the porridge getting on her clothes. The pair walked past many of the bijou's rooms and stopped in the bathroom next to the room Kabutomushi was sleeping in. "Grab the shampoo. Top shelf" she said when Kyuubi gave her a confused look.

"Here" Kyuubi said grabbing the shampoo and turning to see Shukaku starting the tub. She had stripped the girls of their porridge covered pajamas and placed them into the tub. Kyuubi handed her the shampoo.

"Thanks, now there are some dry towels and a few spare sets of children's clothes on the bottom shelf. Grab two of each please." Shukaku said making sure the water was a comfortable temperature

"Sure" Kyuubi said grabbing two towels and two outfit sets "Why do you keep so many extra sets of clothes in here?" he asked putting all of them on the counter

"Spills, messes, fights… tons of reason. They're free game for anyone in the gaze." She said with a shrug, as she turned off the water. "Now come help me." Shukaku said with a wave

Kyuubi came and knelt down next to Shukaku. Shukaku handed him a little cup and showed him how to bathe a child. Together they bathed the two four year olds and dressed them. Neither paid any attention to the two people watching them from the doorway.

"He'll be a good dad." Kabutomushi whispered to Arashi making the blonde jump slightly.

"Yeah" Arashi whispered watching as the pair of demons bathed the little girls, who were covered in God-knows-what.

"Have you talked about children?" Kabutomushi asked

Arashi nodded slightly before he added "But not much, not enough."

"I'm sorry" she said wrapping her arm around his shoulder "Do you want children?" she asked watching as Fū and Misaye tried to splash the demons bathing them.

Arashi watched the little girls playing in the bath and thought back to the afternoon he spent with Karura's other children. "Yeah" Arashi said watch Kyuubi laugh at the little girls playing with the bubbles in their hair.

"I'm sure it'll all work out in the end" the seven-tailed demon said

"I hope so" Arashi whispered. The two stood in relative silence watching the pair of demons bathe the little girls.

After the little girls were dressed Kabutomushi and Arashi walked into the bathroom. "Hey sweetie" Kabutomushi said picking Fū up.

"Kabi!" Fū said throwing her arms around Kabutomushi's neck

"What did you do?" she asked as Arashi inched over to Kyuubi.

Kyuubi drew his mate close as the parents tickled their children. "Let's move out of here." He said to Arashi, leading him out of the room.

"Kyuubi-" Arashi started but Kyuubi cut him off

"No you don't Arashi, you think you do now but you can't be the Hokage and have a demon's child." Kyuubi said seriously

"Then I won't be the Hokage." Arashi argued back "I want to have a baby, I want to have a baby with you." He pleaded

"Arashi… I really need to do some soul searching before we have a baby." Kyuubi said not looking at the blonde

"Fine" Arashi said walking away "I need to get back to Suna and then back to Konoha." He turned his back to Kyuubi to hide his tears.

Arashi walked away from Kyuubi, he went to the dining room and found more of the bijous and their humans. "Hey Arashi" Karura said touching his arm, when Arashi turned to look at her she noticed he was still teary-eyed. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing, can we head back to Suna?" he asked, wiping away tears that threatened to fall

"Yeah, just let me say goodbye to Misaye and Shukaku." Karura said running of down the hall, but not before shooting Arashi another worried look.

Arashi only had to wait for Karura for about five minutes. Then she walked cautiously towards him. "Ready?" she asked

Arashi nodded and said "Yes, please let's go"

The pair took off after saying a quick goodbye to the bijous and humans in the dining room and the Tanuki demons. They walked in silence until they reached the gates of Sunagakure. "Alright, now what's wrong with you?" Karura said stopping Arashi before they reached the guards.

"Nothing" Arashi said trying to push past her

Karura stopped him and said "You aren't going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

"Kyuubi doesn't want to have kids with me! Happy now!" Arashi choked out before he began crying again.

"Arashi…" Karura said taking him into her arms

"I know I should be more okay with this but I can't be." He said wrapping his arms around her neck

"No, you don't need to be okay with this." Karura said stroking Arashi's hair. "But… I need to agree with Kyuubi, having a bijou's baby isn't easy. It's so hard, the constant fear of having someone find out and kill your child, the fear of other demons killing your child." She pull away to look at Arashi. "Hell, sometimes I have to go a whole week or more without seeing my baby." Karura tried to reason with Arashi

"I know but I still…" Arashi trailed off as he pulled out of Karura's embrace

"You want that little piece of both of you, am I right?" Karura asked and Arashi nodded. "Come on you have meeting with my husband I believe."

"Let's go" Arashi said following Karura into Suna.

The meeting was nothing more than a formality. Arashi and Kazue discussed the terms of the treaty and everything that was left un-discussed. After the meeting was done Arashi said his goodbyes to Karura and Rin said goodbye to her ANBU officer and the trio left for home.

The trio had made it to the forests again before Kakashi spoke up. "Where's your friend?" he asked

"We had a bit of a fight, so he's staying with a… friend." Arashi said walking a little faster.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Rin asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Arashi said "We should probably get moving."

"Alright" Rin said

They continued the rest of the journey in silence and reached Konoha in record time. They went their separate ways at the gate. Rin went to see her parents, Kakashi went to go do whatever it was Kakashi did and Arashi went to the Hokage's office.

"Arashi" Sarutobi greeted the blonde man as he walked into his office. "Everything went well I'm assuming."

"Yeah" Arashi said "Hey, did you know that the Kazekage would test us?" he asked

"No, but I do Kazue is pretty untrusting." Sarutobi said with a sheepish smile. Then changing the subject he asked "Did you think about my offer?"

"Yes" Arashi said solemnly

"And…?" Sarutobi said

"I'll do it" Arashi said "But," he cut Sarutobi off before he could speak "I have one condition"

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked

"I don't want to be Arashi Kazama the Yondaime. That name is the name of the person I used to be." Arashi said looking out the window

"You want to change your name?" Sarutobi asked and Arashi nodded "To what?" he questioned

"Minato Namikaze, Minato for my paternal grandfather and Namikaze was my mother's maiden name." Arashi said

"When did you learn those names?" the Hokage asked

"I found the records in the orphanage." Arashi said with a shrug

"I still believe that you would make a great leader and if you feel that to do this you need to change your name then I will allow it." The Sandaime said "I will make the announcement."

"Thank you" Arashi said, he was about to walk out the door when Sarutobi grabbed his arm. "Yes?" he asked

"You're coming with me." He said dragging the blonde man towards the meeting room. In the room was the Fire Daimyō, his council, the Konoha council, and some of the top ranked jonins. "He has accepted the role. Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage." Sarutobi introduced Arashi, now Minato, with a flourish.

After a few confused looks everyone started to congratulate him and Arashi was mobbed by people trying to shake his hand or hug him, in the case some of his closer friends.

"Rashi!" Amana said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Amana!" he said hugging her back "How are you?" he asked looking at the brunette

"I'm good, I'm a mom" she said teary-eyed

"Really? I didn't even know you were pregnant." Arashi said surprised

"Yeah, I didn't tell many people but I had my daughter Tenten few months ago." Amana said

"I'm so happy for you and Harou." Arashi said hugging her again

"Thank you" Amana said "Hey, what's with the name change?" she asked

"I thought that Arashi was who I was and Minato is who I will become." Arashi said, then as he looked around he asked "Where's Hiashi?"

"Avoiding Fugaku" she said with a laugh "Come on I'll get us something to drink. Meet me on the balcony." She walked over to the drinks and food.

Arashi laughed as he avoided everyone and went to the balcony. Hey stared out over the village and let himself get caught up in his own thoughts. He did notice the door slide open as someone came outside. "Hey Minato." The voice said

Arashi turned around and came face to face with a bubbly red head. "Kushina" Arashi said with a start

"Something wrong?" She asked

"I just wasn't expecting you" he said trying not to sound offensive

"I know, you were expecting Amana but someone dragged her into a conversation. She asked me to bring you a drink." Kushina said holding out a glass to him

"Thanks" Arashi said taking the proffered drink and turning back to lean against the rail.

"No problem" Kushina said leaning next to him "You know, I had the biggest crush on you when we were in the academy." She laughed taking a sip of her drink

"Really" Arashi said not looking at her

"Yeah, I still think you're really nice and sweet. I mean Amana once said you had a thing for red-heads, so I was wondering… do you want to go out some time?" Kushina asked blushing

Arashi finally turned to look at Kushina. He took in her tomato red hair and her blue eyes, he knew that he could never feel anything for her. "I'm sorry Kushina, you're not really my type." He said downing his drink in one.

"I thought you might say that." Kushina said as Arashi noticed that the world was beginning to spin. "But I don't take no for an answer."

The last thing Arashi saw was Kushina smiling sweetly at him before the world turned black and he fell forward.

**A/N: I hope this explains the Minato/Arashi thing for you guys. The next chapter will get into Naruto's story and you will find out whose child he is.** **Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't know if you guys know but I changed the author's note to Chapter 17 so if you haven't read it you might want to. It may also be a little strange but everyone is going to call Arashi Minato when talking to him but he will still be called Arashi in the rest of it. Well here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual, nothing is mine**

Arashi's head was pounding so badly he didn't want to open his eyes. He pushed through the pain and opened his eyes anyway. Arashi blinked until his eyes came into focus. He tried to get a feel for his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was the body next to his was stirring.

"Hey" Kushina said as she sat up and stretched. As she sat up the blankets fell off her body, that's when Arashi noticed she was completely naked. He looked down and realized that he was naked as well.

"Wh-what happened?" Arashi yelled

"Don't you remember?" Kushina said smiling. When Arashi shook his head Kushina proceeded to tell him that they had been talking and drinking. This had led to kissing and then they made it back to her apartment.

"That didn't happen" Arashi said, it was fuzzy but he could remember just one drink and turning Kushina down.

"How drunk did you get?" Kushina said with a laugh. Arashi flopped backwards on the bed and threw an arm over his eyes. Kushina clambered over him and began rummaging through her drawers trying to find something to wear.

"I don't remember getting drunk" He whispered

"Well you did and you have a meeting with the Sandaime Hokage in half an hour Yondaime Hokage." Kushina said leaning over and kissing him, still completely naked.

"What?" Arashi said as he shot up in the bed. He scrambled around trying to find all his clothes. He began throwing them on. "I need to go home and get some clean clothes and shower. Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

"Minato calm down" Kushina said trying to calm him

Arashi took a deep breath and turned back to look at Kushina. "Hey, Kushina… this" he pointed his finger back and forth between the two of them "never happened and it will never happen again. Okay?" he asked. He wanted to get out of there as fast as he could, Arashi didn't trust this girl.

"Yeah" she said looking a little heartbroken "Never happened… got it."

"Thanks" he said before he took off and made his way home.

Arashi didn't notice as he closed the door Kushina touched her stomach and whispered "I hope someone's in there."

()()()

After Arashi had left Kushina's he ran off to his apartment, he got there in record time. He showered and changed quickly, and then he took off toward the Hokage building. Arashi noticed Amana sitting at the Hokage's assistant's desk. "Arashi, how are you feeling?" she asked

"Fine and it's Minato" he said. He thought again and asked "Why do you ask?"

"You got sick yesterday at your celebration. Kushina and I brought you to her house so someone could watch you." Amana said

"Why are you here? Where's Biwako?" Arashi asked

"What don't wanna see me?" Amana asked with a fake pout. When Arashi went to apologize she waved him off and said "Nah, it's fine. She's out delivering another baby so I was asked to fill in."

"Oh, is the Hokage in?" he asked

"Yeah, go ahead Yondaime Hokage." She said with a laugh

"Thanks" he said as he walked into the room

"Hello Minato" Sarutobi said not looking up from the paperwork on his desk. "I'm just finishing my last reports. Soon enough this will be your desk and these will be your reports." He said with a laugh. Arashi waited by the door while Sarutobi finished the paperwork. It was about ten minutes before Sarutobi said "I'm done"

"Great" Arashi said pushing off the doorframe "What do we do now?" he asked

"We get you fitted in your robes, I'll start showing you what you need to do and then I'll move you into the Hokage's Residence." Sarutobi said moving towards the door

"Great" Arashi said with an eye roll

()()()

As Arashi was training to be the best Hokage he could possibly be Kyuubi was off soul-searching. The first part of his search was to spend time with his family.

"Kyuubi!" was the first thing Kyuubi heard as he walked into the clear where his pack was situated. Kyuubi turned in time to catch his mother as she flung herself at him.

"Hey mom" he said putting her down. It had been awhile since Kyuubi had seen his mother; he took in her bright red hair with gold streaks, her five sunset-colored tails and her yellow-green eyes.

The short woman stared at him smiling and then she punched him in the shoulder. "Why did you leave for so long and you talk to your father and brother but not me? I'm your mother you should have come to see me too."

"Sorry mom" Kyuubi said hugging her

"Why are you back?" Shinta asked from his spot leaning against a tree

"I need to do some soul searching and I thought I start by coming to visit the family." Kyuubi answered

"Well, we don't need you so why don't you just leave." Shinta said pushing off of the tree.

Shinta made to punch his older brother only to be grabbed by one of his tails and thrown backwards by a rather tall woman with golden hair, six golden tails and green eyes. "Out of my way three-tails!" she yelled as she threw herself at Kyuubi. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Hey Kin" he said hugging his little sister "You got tall!" he exclaimed when he realized she was taller than Shinta but still shorter than him.

"Yep, Shin is the smallest now." She said with a wicked smirk

"Shut up" Shinta whined as he moved away from the group and moped

Before Kyuubi knew it he was surrounded by the entire pack, well almost the entire pack his brother was still moping and his father was nowhere to be seen. "Mom, where's Father?" he asked

Most of the pack hung their heads, Kin curled into her brother's embrace and his mother got a depressed look on her face. "Your father is sick" she said sadly

"Can I see him?" Kyuubi asked and his mother nodded. As he began to move forward the pack split to make a pathway and his sister let go of him. Kyuubi walked through the pack feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"Taiyou…?" his father choked out as he reached blindly at the caves opening

Kyuubi's mother rushed forward and grabbed her husband's hand. "I'm right here Soukon." She said stroking his head "Kyuubi is with me." She motioned for her eldest son to come forward

"Father…?" he whispered taking his father's other hand

"What no 'Old Scar Face'?" he muttered with a tired laugh

"What happened?" Kyuubi asked his mother

"Nothing, your mother worries too much." His father said before he coughed into his fox form. All six of his tails splayed uncomfortably around him.

Kyuubi turned to look at his mother, she was crying. "Mom, what happened?" Kyuubi asked desperately

"A hunter got your father in his kitsune form." She said rolling her husband onto his side to show Kyuubi a highly infected wound on his left side. "He didn't heal right away and that's when we found out the arrow was poisoned." She started to sob

"No…" Kyuubi said closing his eyes "Oh Kami, no"

"Even works on demons." His mother said with a small sob

"Do you think that he's going to make it?" Kyuubi asked wrapping his mother in a hug

"I don't know" she whispered as she clung to her eldest son.

Kyuubi stroked his mother's hair and said "I'll stay until he's better."

"Thank you" she whispered into his chest. It was only moments before Kin and, surprisingly, Shinta came and curled into Kyuubi's free side. With his whole family cuddled together Kyuubi felt his stress and anxiety melt away, that was when it hit Kyuubi, he wanted a family.

()()()

Arashi had been Hokage for three months before anyone mentioned Kyuubi. Amana was the one to finally bring him up. She was in his office with little Tenten and she just blurted out "Whatever happened to that fox friend of yours?"

Arashi looked up at her from his paperwork. "What?" he asked

"Kyuubi, that was his name, what happened to him? He stopped coming around when you turned eighteen." Amana said looking at him sternly

"He told me that we couldn't be around each other anymore." Arashi said with a sigh

"And you're lying." She scolded "Rin told me that she met Kyuubi."

"He came with us to Suna." Arashi said putting his head in his hands "There was a bijou council meeting and we had a little disagreement. Kyuubi isn't going to be around much anytime soon."

"I'm sorry Rashi" she said hugging the young Hokage "I know how much you love him." She whispered in his ear.

"Yeah" he said putting his hand on her arms

There was a knock at Arashi's door and his assistant said "Minato there is someone here to see you."

"Just send them in" he said in a huff of annoyance. Shina gave Amana a dirty look before she went to get the visitor.

"She hates me" Amana said from the floor where she was planning with Tenten.

"Yeah, I don't know why though." Arashi said

"Maybe because I still call you Arashi." Amana said "Or because I'm in your office all the time." She added

"Probably" Arashi said putting his head on his arms.

"Hey Minato" came Kushina's voice from the doorway

"Kushina?" Arashi asked a little confused. Why was she here? He had made it a point of avoiding her for the last three months. She still weirded him out a little bit.

"Um… could we talk alone?" she asked looking at Amana and Tenten

"I can leave if you want Rashi…" she said

"No, Kushina whatever it is just say it." Arashi said tiredly

"Well… it's about that night…" she looked at Amana and whispered "that 'never happened'."

"We have an agreement about that Kushina" Arashi warned

"But Minato" she whined with a toddler-esque foot stomp, which made Amana giggle a little.

"Fine! What is it?" he asked in a frustrated manner

"I'm pregnant…" she said

The world went dark for Arashi and Amana had to move quickly to stop him from hitting the ground.

**A/N: Whoo! We now know who Naruto's mommy is. Don't worry he's gonna get some half-siblings very shortly. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Not much to say, sorry it took so long. I'm going to try and finish this story of this month, which means that I need to pound out the chapters. I hope you guys like this chapter. Also just a warning the demon's names will be their family names except Shukaku.**

**Disclaimer: Same as before, nothing belongs to me**

Kyuubi spent six months with his pack before his father was well enough to lead again. So for six months Kyuubi was the leader of his pack, much to Shinta's annoyance. The more time he spent with his family the more he found himself wanting a family of his own, a family with Arashi.

"Kyuubi, son" his father said as he sat next to him "are you going to stay?" he asked

"No, I need to get back to Arashi." Kyuubi said from where he sat on the branch. He sighed as he watched over the pack from his branch. He had done this every night for the last six months.

"I get it" Soukon said to his son "You really love him don't you?" the older demon asked his son

"Yeah" Kyuubi said, and then he turned to face his father. "You know Arashi and I are the only bijou mates who don't have child yet?"

"Really? How many bijou mates are there?" the older demon asked

"There are three of us. There's me and Arashi, Shukaku and her mate Karura, and Kyogyū and his mate Bee." Kyuubi said

"Why does Shukaku having a human mate not surprise me?" Soukon said with a laugh

"Because she's always pushing away from the demon norms" Kyuubi said as he watched some of the kits to make sure they didn't wander too far "You know her gaze has made their settlement so much more human, it's amazing." Kyuubi said

"We aren't going to settle like that." His father said with a laugh

"I'm not saying you should" Kyuubi said

"Son…?" Soukon started

"Yes Father?" Kyuubi said still tracking the kits

"I wanted to thank you. You did such a good job as leader, much better than your brother would have." The older demon said

The last part was punctuated with a "Hey!" from wherever Shinta was, that made Soukon and Kyuubi laugh.

"I wish your brother was half the leader that you are." The scarred demon said to his eldest child

"Kin will be a good leader and we Kuramas are stronger than you give us credit for." Kyuubi said and his father nodded in agreement.

Their conversation was interrupted by a small voice at the base of the tree. "Kyuubi!" Alina yelled up to him

"What's up?" Kyuubi called down to her

"Come down and play with us!" the ten year old called

"In a few minutes, let me finish talking to Old Scar Face, alright?" he replied

The little blonde looked upset but said "Okay, but you have to play with us!"

"Alright!" Kyuubi called down. "She's a handful" he said to his father

"Kin was far worse." His father whispered

"What was that Daddy?" Kin yelled from the base of the tree.

"I love you sweetie" he called down to her

"That's better" Kin said walking away

"I'm going to leave tomorrow morning." Kyuubi said

"Tell your mother" Soukon said "She'll kill me if you just leave without saying goodbye."

"And then she'll track me down and kill me." Kyuubi said

"Thank you for being here when the pack needed you" Soukon said throwing his arm over his son's shoulder.

Kyuubi gave a small sigh and said "No problem father." Then he jumped off of the tree limb and picked up Alina.

Soukon watched his eldest son playing with the kits; he was so good with them. Alina and her friends were climbing over Kyuubi, vying for his attention. Maybe someday he would have grandchildren from Kyuubi; they would be half human but he was realizing he could live with that. Soukon would love his grandchildren regardless.

The next morning Kyuubi said his goodbyes to the pack and he headed for home and Arashi. The journey home was quiet; at one point in time even the noises of the forest seemed to disappear. When the forest had become completely silent Kyuubi stopped momentarily. It was eerie the complete silence and what was more eerie was the old woman watching him.

"Hello?" he called out to her. Kyuubi looked around and noticed a house that he was almost positive wasn't there before. "Wha- how did that get there?" he asked. Kyuubi looked over the house; it was large, almost as large as an apartment building. Kyuubi wouldn't be surprised if it could house about twenty people comfortably.

Kyuubi was pulled out of his reverie when the old woman spoke. "Come here Kitsune." She said in a voice that sounded like the wind.

Kyuubi cautiously walked towards the frail looking woman. "Wha-?" he trailed off as she stuck a set of keys in his hands.

"The house belongs to you and your family now." She said as she seemingly faded out of existence. As she disappeared the wind began to blow and Kyuubi heard a faint whisper that sounded like "Kaze". Then the sounds of the forest returned.

Kyuubi ignored all of the sounds as he stared at his newly acquired house. "What the fuck?" he yelled into the wind.

()()()

The past three months had been hell for Arashi; he had to deal with a pregnant, bitchy, possessive Kushina on top of becoming the Hokage. Not to mention he missed Kyuubi so much, the demon was blocking him out of his thoughts and it was making Arashi nervous. With Amana's help Arashi had also figured out what had happened with Kushina, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the baby with her.

"MINATO!" Kushina yelled banging into his office. "You should be spending time with me!" she shrieked putting a hand on her swollen stomach.

"Yes Kushina" Arashi said with a sigh. The woman was six months pregnant with his child, so he was trying to be nice but she made it so hard. She had forced him to marry her two months ago and she had been clinging ever since.

"We need to go see my friends; they said that they have a surprise for us." She said taking Arashi by the arm and dragging him out of his office. The last thing Arashi wanted to do today was sit with a bunch of jabbering pregnant and no longer women.

The pair wound up at the Ramen Ichiraku, Kushina and her damn cravings. Arashi was beginning to wonder if he could last the next three months. Kushina moved over to sit with her friends Ryōka Yamanaka, Jun Haruno, Mikoto Uchiha, Yoshino Nara and Chiharu Akimichi. All of them had met at a baby store and they'd been inseparable since.

Arashi stood at the front of the shop and looked at the group. Jun was bouncing her pink-haired four month old, Chiharu was cuddling her brunette two month old, Mikoto looked ready to pop probably because she was due this month, and Ryōka and Yoshino were sporting baby bumps about as big as Kushina's seeing as they were due a month before her. It was a group of hormonal women and Arashi was about ready to run.

"Honey!" Kushina whined "We want some ramen, order us some." she demanded before turning back to her friends. Arashi rolled his eyes but knew better than to argue. He went over and bought a table's worth of food and told the girl to make sure that they had everything they wanted.

As soon as the food hit the table Arashi began to inch out of the restaurant. Amana lived just down the street he could hide out there. Arashi knocked on the door and was greeted by Harou. The man let him in as he took off for work.

"Mana?" Arashi called out into the house

"In the bathroom!" Amana called. Arashi walked into his friend's bathroom to see her bathing her one year old. "How's princess?" she asked in annoyance

"How do you think?" he asked with a huff

Amana covered her daughter's ears and asked "Still a total bitch." Arashi nodded "Dump her ass" she said before taking her hands off her daughter's ears. "Grab a towel."

"Here" Arashi said handing the mother the towel at his arm. "You know that I can't do that, she's having my baby and I have to take responsibility for that." Amana listened as she dressed Tenten.

"Hang on let me put her down for a nap and then we'll talk." Amana said carrying the sleepy girl into her bedroom. After Amana had set Tenten down for her nap time, they moved into the kitchen. "Tea?" she asked

"That'd be great." Arashi said taking the proffered drink. "It's no use trying to convince me I don't have to stay with Kushina."

"This isn't fair to you, that bitch drugged you." Amana said slapping the table "She forced you into an unwanted marriage and now she's gloating that she's the Hokage's wife. That whore needs to be put in her place." Amana said angrily as she flopped down into her chair.

"But the baby…" Arashi trailed off

Amana's face softened at this and she said "Is all a pawn, she probably won't even love it. Rashi you need to get out of this relationship and soon." she said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I don't know how" Arashi said with a sob.

"I know" Amana said taking him into her arms and stroking his hair. "I know"

()()()

Kyuubi stood at the gates to Konoha and whispered "I'm coming for you Arashi." He opened his thoughts to his mate. 'I'm back' he said mentally

()()()

Arashi, still in Amana's arms, gasped in shock. "He's back, he's back" he muttered looking at the wall as if he could see through it.

"Your friend?" Amana asked wide-eyed

Arashi nodded and muttered "He's back"

"Then go get him!" Amana said letting Arashi go as she hopped up "I'll cover with the queen bitch. Go to him!" she said bouncing up and down

"Thank you" Arashi said running out of the house and to the entrance to the village. Once he had reached the entrance Arashi spotted him just beyond the gates, his mate. Arashi sped through the gates and into his mate's open arms.

"Hello Arashi" Kyuubi said kissing his mate's head

"Kyuubi! You came back!" Arashi kissed his mate passionately "I've missed you so much." he said hugging him more tightly.

"I've missed you too!" Kyuubi said twirling his mate "How have you been?" he asked with a smile

Arashi's face fell and he looked away from his mate in shame. "I'm sorry" he muttered

Kyuubi took Arashi's face into his hands and turned him gently to look at him. "Arashi, what happened?" Arashi started to cry

"I'm sorry, she drugged me." Arashi said holding Kyuubi's wrist tightly

"Arashi" Kyuubi said gently, trying to hide his anger and soothe his mate.

"This girl in the village… she-she drugged me and r-ra- had sex with me while I was drugged. She got pregnant an- and made me m-mar-marry her." Arashi through tears

Kyuubi was shaking with rage and he slid down one of the trees holding Arashi possessively against his body. "Who did this?" he asked rocking his mate gently trying to calm him, despite every instinct telling him to go rip this girl apart.

"I'm sorry Kyuubi" Arashi moaned tucking his head under his mate's chin

"It's not your fault" Kyuubi said kissing Arashi and stroking his back "I don't want to hear you blame yourself again." he said kissing his cheeks

"Don't leave me" Arashi said desperately

"I won't ever leave you." Kyuubi said kissing Arashi passionately. Together they moved further into the forest where no one could see them and proceeded to remind each other how much they loved each other. They joined together as one and came together as mates were meant to.

()()()

**A/N: So I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry that I don't write sex scenes so that's not going to change. Please review and tell me if you liked anything. **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, here's another please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Same as usual**

()()()

Arashi sighed in relief as Amana walked into his office. The past three months had been hell trying to keep Kushina and Kyuubi apart. Right now Kyuubi was plastered to his side on the couch and held him tightly. "Hey lovebirds" Amana said juggling papers and Tenten, she passed the papers to Arashi saying "Shina said that you need to sign these, oh and Kushina is on the warpath again."

Arashi took the paperwork from his former teammate and moved over to his desk. He began reading over the first packet before he said "Well she's not allowed in my office anymore." Arashi looked up smirking, that had taken some finagling but he had worked it out that Kushina wasn't allowed in his office anymore.

"What does that woman want?" Kyuubi hissed

"She wants _'her Minato to spend more time with her'_" Amana said with distaste as she placed Tenten on the floor.

"She doesn't own Arashi." Kyuubi said moving to stand behind his mate

"Down boy" Arashi said with a laugh and pat Kyuubi's arm

"That bi-" Amana cut herself off and placed her hands over her daughter's ears before saying "That bitch looks ready to explode." She took her hands off Tenten's ears "When is she due anyway?" Amana asked

"I don't know" Arashi said shrugging "Next week?"

Kyuubi's head popped up and he looked out the window. "There's something going on outside the gates." he said moving towards the window

"What's wrong?" Arashi asked standing up

"Stay here" Kyuubi said forcefully as he jumped out the window and took off towards the gates.

Kyuubi made it to the gates in time to see Shukaku fighting Kisa. Shukaku was most definitely winning but Kisa was putting up a valiant fight. Kyuubi jumped down and grabbed Shukaku throwing her behind him as he snarled at Kisa. The vixen stopped in her tracks and pulled Kyuubi into a hug. "How could you choose her over me?" she whined "And why do you still smell like that human?" she asked in annoyance.

"He is my mate and she is not, but she is my friend." he growled "Now you will leave and you will not come back; do you understand!" Kisa nodded before she slipped into her fox form and ran from the pair. Kyuubi turned around to find Shukaku hunched over trying to catch her breath.

"Little tough with the toss there." She said a little winded

"Sorry" he muttered "What are you doing so far from Suna?" he asked with concern

"The humans have begun; they are sealing away the bijous. Six have already fallen in the past six months, one a month. Something is taking control of them and making them attack their villages. I warn you because there has yet to be one this month. We have lost those of Iwagakure, Kirigakure and Kumogakure. We can't lose anymore; Bee and Yasuhiro have already taken up residence in my gaze because our hideout is no more."

"I'll be careful" Kyuubi said "Shouldn't you be with your mate?" he asked

She nodded and hugged him before saying "I wanted to warn you. Please be safe Kyuu, I can't lose my big brother." she joked

"I'll try but you can't do anything stupid either." he said hugging her back

Kyuubi watched as she ran off and didn't turn until he couldn't see her anymore. When he turned around he found himself face to face with a man he never wanted to see again, Madara Uchiha. "Well hello darling" Madara said with a disturbing smirk. "Let's play… a game" he said circling Kyuubi, like a lion would his prey.

"What are you doing?" Kyuubi asked felling as though his body was being bound.

"What I've done for the last six months and what I will do for the next two after this. Nine months, nine attacks." Madara said and Kyuubi forcibly changed into his fox form.

'Arashi!' Kyuubi yelled into the bond 'It's Madara Uchiha, he's controlling me! I'm sorry for what's about to happen.' Kyuubi stared up at the setting sun with tears in his eyes, he was about to hurt the one he loved.

'What?' Arashi yelled back

'Shu came to warn me someone was making the bijou attack their villages and then be sealed away, it's Madara Uchiha. He has me I'm so sorry, you'll have to kill me or seal me to stop him. I'm so sorry." he said and then added 'Protect our kits.' Madara suddenly yanked all control away from the kitsune and took over.

()()()

"Kyuubi! KYUUBI!" Arashi screamed, the bond wasn't working and Amana was trying to calm him.

"Arashi, what's wrong?" she yelled holding his left side as Tenten yanked at his right

"Sound the alarms!" he said in a panic "There's going to be an attack shortly."

"What?" Amana asked terrified as she pulled her daughter into her arms

"Madara Uchiha is back, he has control of Kyuubi." Arashi said placing a hand on his stomach

"I'll go sound the alarm!" Amana said racing out with Tenten still in her arms

Arashi pressed on his stomach lightly trying to feel for another chakra, he gasped when he felt the other two chakras present. "No" he whispered placing a hand against his mouth "Not now, not when I'm going to lose him."

Arashi was pulled from his reverie by Shina slamming into the room looking frantic. "Kushina's in labor!" she shouted

"What?" Arashi asked looking confused "Have the troops be assembled to fight the incoming threat?" Arashi asked with blank eyes

"Yes, but what is coming?" she asked desperately

"A demon puppet and his master, Madara Uchiha." Arashi said pushing past his stunned assistant.

()()()

By the time night had fallen Arashi had assembled so many enough teams to take down Madara and his mate if the need be. He had to be the one to fight Madara one on one but as the battle began he was dragged out of the street and into an apartment building.

"Wha-?" Arashi went to ask and he came face to face with a sweaty, angry, panting Kushina and Biwako sitting between her legs checking her dilation. Jun stared him down and placed him next to his unwanted wife.

"You're just in time" Jun said menacingly

"But there's a battle going on out there and I need to fight with them!" Arashi said angrily making to get up

"He really should go fight." Biwako said patting Kushina's knee lightly, as she avoided the puddle of blood pooling in Kushina's lap.

"NO!" she screamed grabbing his arm "He needs to be here for the birth!" Arashi looked at her more closely and noticed just how pale she was. Kushina's hair was lacking its natural luster and her eyes were dimming, she was dying. The only thing about that was she didn't seem to feel the pain of the contractions.

"I'll stay for now, but if they need me then I have to leave." Arashi said hoping to comfort the dying woman

Biwako looked at him with knowing eyes and a sad smile as she mopped up blood pooling beneath Kushina. She then spread her legs and checked her dilation again. "You're ready" she said with a sad smile "On three I want you to push alright." Kushina barely managed a nod, she was so weak. "Alright one, two, three… push!" she told the woman forcefully.

The birth was pretty smooth but there was blood everywhere, Kushina never stopped bleeding. The woman was barely able to see her son before she passed, but she did see him briefly. It was long enough for her to murmur a name, Naruto.

Arashi didn't stick around much longer and ran out into the village-turned-battlefield. There were bodies everywhere and the battle seemed to have been raging for much longer than Arashi would have liked. He could see Kyuubi fight a large group of people and he could see the outline of a person on his head. That's where Arashi needed to get.

()()()

Arashi found a ledge that they were using to battle Kyuubi at eyelevel. Hiashi noticed him running up and moved over to him. "What happened he was fine yesterday?" he asked

"Look on his head." Arashi said

"Who…?" Hiashi asked in confusion

"Madara Uchiha" Arashi said "Think you can get me up there?" he asked

Hiashi nodded and called over to a man identical to him "Hizashi, we need to get the Hokage up there." he pointed to Kyuubi's head and the figure on it. The man nodded and the brothers helped fling the Hokage onto his mate's head.

()()()

Madara had expected someone to make it up to him eventually, they all did that but he always got away. "Oh, they sent the Hokage did they?" he said condescendingly

"You took someone important from me" Arashi said running at the Uchiha

"Really, I wonder who, I mean I've already killed so many." he said mockingly as he blocked the attack.

The two fought in silence only the sounds of people fighting Kyuubi and their weapons to prove they were still alive. They fought for what could have been hours until one of them caught the other. Madara was the first one to land a blow right above Arashi's stomach. That's when the battle changed Arashi felt the fear and rage building in him, it wasn't his own. Suddenly Arashi sprouted ten red chakra tails and a new power; his babies had joined the fight.

"No" Madara said terrified "I took this demon from you, really?" he asked

Arashi didn't answer and proceeded to maul Madara with his new found claws. The ninja couldn't fight against the fastest ninja in Konoha with powers like this. Arashi finally threw the man off of his mate's head. Arashi growled as Madara got up and slunk away into the forest.

After he was gone Arashi calmed and so did the babies, calming his chakra before he jumped down. Once his feet touched the ledge Arashi was bombarded by the Fire Daimyō, Sarutobi and Biwako holding Naruto.

"We must now seal the beast." the Fire Daimyō said angrily

"He is safe now; Madara is no longer controlling him." Arashi shot back

"But he could come back!" the Fire Daimyō returned

'Do as they say' Kyuubi said through the bond

'No, this village can't do that to you!' Arashi said angrily

'If you don't do this then people will think you are an unfit leader. You need to do this.' Kyuubi said calmly

'I don't want to stay in this village if they hate you that much.' Arashi said

'I can make it look as though you have died.' Kyuubi said with a sigh 'But you must go find the house I have spoken about, go to my family have the kits and then find Shukaku's gaze.'

'I promise' Arashi said before he turned to those waiting and asked "Who will he be sealed into?"

"This child of yours, he will be the strongest vessel we can find anytime soon." Sarutobi said with sympathy lacing his tone

Arashi nodded and asked "How is this done?"

The Fire Daimyō held out an ancient scroll showing the Hokage. Arashi followed the directions and when he touched Kyuubi he felt the chakra transference that would make him appear dead. He managed to keep going until his mate was sealed inside his son. After the sealing was complete he fell to the ground in what to those around him appeared to be death.

()()()

Arashi awoke in an enclosed area, he assumed his tomb. He broke out relatively quickly and began on his solo journey into parenthood, determined to find a way to bring his mate back to him.

()()()

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I know that I forget to say this too often but thank you to those of you who review you have no idea what that means to mean. So please review and also for this chapter if anyone wants to suggest baby names for the twins that'd be great. It can be any combinations just make sure to specify between boys and girls names please. Thank you all for stick with me and I love you guys, you're awesome.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: New chapter and some new babies, thanks to Akumu the Starchiha for the cute names. Thank you to those who left reviews and to Sharingan85 I'm sorry that the story has taken a different turn than you wanted but as it says I adopted it. This means that the writing is different and the outcome will be different than what Dragon Ruler 06 probably planned. Other than that, it's the same as usual please read and review.**

**This chapter has a timeskip of 6 months, so that means the babies are being born.**

**Disclaimer: You know what I don't own and what I do**

()()()

Arashi cried in pain as he slid back into Kin's arms. This was Arashi's eighth hour of labor and he could now see why Kushina looked so drained. His lover's sister stroked his hair gently while she whispered soothing words of comfort.

"Alright, the first kit is crowning." Taiyou said from between Arashi's legs "On the next contraction I need you to push." the woman said patting his knee

As the contraction hit Arashi bore down and pushed squeezing Kin's hand. Taiyou muttered quiet praise while Kin whispered soft encouragement as Arashi pushed the first of his twins out. Arashi made a small groaning noise as the newborn slid from his body.

"A girl" Kin whispered in his ear as the baby made her presence know

Arashi opened his eyes wearily to look at his firstborn as Alina's mother, Miaka, cleaned her. "Relax for now" Taiyou told Arashi gently "the contractions will start again shortly and the second child will be here."

Arashi just nodded as he leant back on Kin, trying to calm his breathing. He laughed when he noticed Shinta looking horrified from the doorway. "What's wrong Shin?" he huffed "Never seen someone giving birth before."

Shinta started and muttered sarcastic about humans bleeding more. "Shut up three-tails!" Kin growled stroking Arashi's hair gently. "Don't listen to Shinta, he's just mad that Kyuubi's going to have heirs to take over for father if the need arises." she whispered to the blond in her arms.

Arashi laughed at Shinta's growl that was until another contraction hit. At the first cringe everyone was back in place to deliver the second baby. He hadn't even been given the chance to hold his first baby.

"Four minutes impressive" Kin joked taking his hands again as Taiyou checked on the baby's progress.

"Here we go" Taiyou said placing a hand on Arashi's knee "On the next contraction you push."

Arashi nodded squeezing Kin's hand when the contraction hit. A push and a half later and there was another baby in the room. "Why isn't she crying?" Shinta asked trying not to convey the worry etched in his features.

Taiyou wiped the girl's mouth and nose without responding, but still the baby was silent. "She's breathing" Taiyou whispered and Arashi let out a sigh of relief

Miaka handed Arashi his first baby and then cleaned the second baby. He was so caught up in what his daughters were doing that he didn't even notice as the after birth passed.

Soon Arashi had a baby in each arm with Kin still seated behind him, supporting him. "Have you thought of names?" she asked looking at her red haired nieces

Arashi nodded "Takara" he whispered at the first baby. The little girl had red hair a little lighter than her father's and Arashi's bright blue eyes fighting to stay open. "And Emiko" he whispered at his silent daughter. The little girl was almost identical to Takara, save for the golden highlights in her hair.

"I hear my grandchildren have been born" Soukon said walking into the room. Kin beckoned her father over to look at the little girls. Soukon looked at the sleepy girls with a soft smile. "They're beautiful." he whispered stroking Takara's cheek.

Arashi sighed contentedly as he handed Takara to Soukon and Emiko to Kin. "I'm tired," he slurred in exhaustion. Taiyou helped lower Arashi and Kin slipped out from behind the human. As soon as Arashi's head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

()()()

As Arashi slept he dreamt of the last sixth months and all of the time with Kyuubi's family. Shukaku had led him to the family after breaking out of his tomb. She told him that she had seen the attack on her way home. The one-tailed demon found him and offered to bring him back to her gaze. Arashi almost took the offer but he figured that he would be better off with Kyuubi's family for the time. He had promised to find her after the babies were born.

When Arashi had first arrived with Shukaku they were attacked. Shukaku protected him from the first two that tried to land blows until there was a loud growl that had the wolves backing down. Arashi stood slightly behind Shukaku as Kyuubi's father walked toward him calculatingly.

"My son's mate…?" the old man asked Shukaku where his son was silently

"Madara…" Shukaku whispered

"He's pregnant" one of fox demons whined "with half-demon children."

"My grandchildren!" Soukon snarled at the demon. The demon stepped backwards and bowed his head in submission. The rest of the pack followed the other's lead. Soukon looked at Shukaku, who still stood in front of Arashi protectively.

"I won't let you hurt him," she growled

"I won't hurt him" Soukon said, "My son loves him too much and he carries my first grandchildren. Now Shukaku, what happened to my son?" he asked forcefully

"Madara took him over and made him attack Konoha. He was sealed into…" Shukaku trailed off looking questioningly at Arashi

"My newborn son…" Arashi whispered, "A woman drugged me and made me sleep with her." Arashi explained when he caught Shukaku and Soukon's questioning gazes, both growled at the answer.

The next thing he knew, he had a red head and a blonde attached to either side. "My wife" Soukon said motioning to the older red head "Taiyou and my daughter" he motioned to the young blonde "Kin. I am Soukon and you know Shinta, who is probably pouting somewhere again."

"I only kicked his ass twice today" Kin said rolling her eyes

Arashi was soon left in the capable hands of the pack's matriarch. Shukaku left with a promise that she would come back and check on him and his kits in six months. After the initial shock had worn of Arashi was welcomed as pack.

()()()

Arashi woke to the sound of crying coming from the bassinet next to his bed. "Hey Takara" Arashi said sleepily

The baby quieted once in his arms but she began mouthing at his chest. "Hungry?" he asked with a tired smile. He placed the small girl in her bassinet next to her sister, who was also mouthing at the air, and untied his robe. Chest exposed he grabbed a girl in each arm and brought each to a nipple where they happily began to feed.

Arashi leaned against the wall and watched the twins, completely at peace. He took in their little faces, part him and part Kyuubi. As the girls ate their ears and tails made an appearance. Arashi looked at the soft foxlike ears and the five tails that each girls had, which were swaying softly.

As he took in his daughters, he realized that he never got a chance to really see his son, Naruto. He wondered how the boy was faring, was he being looked after, loved? Arashi sighed knowing that he couldn't have taken the boy with him but it still hurt to know that there was a child that was his that he couldn't raise. He sighed and smiled sadly at the little girls as they began to slow. He wondered what the little boy would have thought of his sisters. Would the boy have been like Kushina or him? He had certainly looked like him but Arashi sighed again knowing he would never know who he would become. After the girls had finished eating Arashi placed them in their bassinet and shed a few tears for the child he would never get the chance to know.

()()()

Three days after the twins birth Arashi's strength seemed to return to him and he finally left his room, a girl in each arm. He could see Shinta out of the corner of his eye- stealth was never his strong point- and he was sure Kin was somewhere, trailing him to make sure nothing went wrong.

Everything was going well until the two guards walked into the village with a woman held between the two of them. She was putting up a valiant struggle. Suddenly Shinta was at his right side and Kin at his left side, both snarling at the perceived threat. Arashi tilted his head trying to get a good look at the woman. Arashi gasped and handed a baby to each of his mate's siblings.

Once he was assured that the twins were safely in their aunt and uncle's arms he ran forward toward the woman. "Karura" he whispered as he threw his arms around her. The woman looked at him tears in her eyes, the bags so dark under them. "No…" he whispered taking her into his arms as the guards let her go. The pair sank to the ground, both crying for the shared loss.

During all of the commotion a little girl slipped into the pack's settlement. The girl stared at the pair through tears. "Come here Misaye" Karura said opening her arms for her daughter. The crying five year old ran into her mother's arms. The trio pulled apart long enough for Kin and Shinta to place Arashi's crying twins in his arms.

"Oh sweeties" he muttered, it was the first time Emiko had cried.

"They're beautiful," Karura whispered as she clung to Misaye

"What are we going to do?" Arashi asked

"Fix it" Karura said looking up with fire in her eyes

()()()

**A/N: Short chapter I know but it's just adding the children. Next chapter will be their idea and some more insight into Arashi's feelings about Naruto. In response to VegataSayanprincess, Naruto's not unwanted he just came at the worst possible time and Arashi was mostly avoiding pregnant Kushina because she scared him. Coolio, next chapter also has a timeskip of three months.**

**Sorry my goal was not met but it should be finished soon. Please read and review.**

_**21/25**_


End file.
